


皮格马利翁

by Hecatecm (Hecatecx), Hecatecx



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Friends to Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 69,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecatecx/pseuds/Hecatecm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecatecx/pseuds/Hecatecx
Summary: 他运用绝技，把一块雪白的象牙，刻成了一座雕像，姿容绝世，绝非肉体凡胎的女子可以媲美。
Relationships: Isabella/Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 第一章请配合BGM: Julie London的《I'm in the Mood for Love》
> 
> 希望大家喜欢~
> 
> 还请多多留言！！

**1978** **年** **夏天**

即使快到傍晚，夏日的阳光依旧毒辣，滚烫的热气从黑色的柏油马路升起，路边的树叶也焉嗒嗒地垂着，连虫鸣声也听不见。

光线穿过空气落在流淌的河面又被折射进河岸Oswald的眼里。

Oswald觉得眼睛有些刺痛，泪水抑制不住地想要从眼眶里落下。

可是他不能哭。

即使他浑身又痛又累，手上还有血液和泥土混合在一起凝固后的痕迹。

因为如果他哭丧着脸回去，母亲又会一直担心和自责了，这是他最不想看到的场景。

Oswald坐在河岸边，咬着牙，扯掉了自己身边的一片叶子，把它想象成Ken那张令人讨厌的脸，用力将这片柔嫩的叶子撕碎扯烂。

绿色的汁液顺着手腕滑下，Oswald皱着眉甩了甩手，却不小心抖到了伤口。他忍着疼低声诅咒着那个脑袋空空的大猩猩，希望他下楼的时候摔断腿或者是被篮球砸成一个植物人什么的。

他并不担心自己这些恶毒的话语会被人听见，这条河附近平时并没有什么人，据说以前淹死过人。家长不再允许孩子们来这里玩耍，小孩子们也害怕这里的恐怖传言，久而久之，这里就成了Oswald的私人小天地。在这里，他不用担心会被别人嘲笑，也不用担心受伤或是挨打。总之，在这里，他是安全的。

Oswald喜欢这里，因为这里和他一样，都不受人待见。

所以当那个低沉的声音出现在他背后的时候，他被吓了一跳。

“ **你太蠢了** 。”

那个陌生的声音说。

Oswald转过头去，有一个很高很高的男人，逆光站在他面前。他抬头想要看清楚这个家伙的脸，但是刺眼的阳光却让他不由自主皱起了眉。

“你应该更聪明一点的。”

这个陌生人继续说。

Oswald用手挡住阳光，上下打量着这个陌生人。

他瘦瘦高高地，穿着一双漂亮精致的皮鞋，剪裁得体的西装，看起来像是个有钱人。

但有真正的钱人从不到这儿来。

Oswald觉得很奇怪，更奇怪的是，这个男人还穿着一件深色的大衣，仿佛根本感觉不到现在炎热的温度一般。

“是吗？也许夏天穿着大衣也并不是一个聪明的选择。”

陌生的男人沉默了一会儿。

“耍嘴皮子并不能给你带来什么好处……”

Oswald觉得他在观察自己。

“男孩。”

这个陌生人说的对，Oswald无法反驳。

尽管身体上十分的弱小，但是Oswald一直是一个相当要强的人，所以即使他是那个挨揍的人，他也绝不轻易说出求饶的话，反而会更加的倔强。

结果就是他会被打的更惨。

“抱歉，这位先生。”Oswald假笑了一下。

“我们认识吗？”

“不。”男人非常干脆地否定了。

“我只是觉得你能做的更好。”男人双手插兜，于逆光的阴影下，俯视着Oswald。

Oswald挑挑眉。

“那您有何见解呢？这位先生。”

男人沉默了好一会儿，像个路灯一样一动不动地站在那里。

“你应该学会利用你的优势。”

听到这里，Oswald立刻翻了一个白眼。

他是个弱小、苍白，有着一个可笑鼻子的瘸腿，挨打的时候连顺利逃跑都做不到，他能有什么优势？

“每个人都有弱点，男孩。”男人似乎没有注意到他的不屑，抬头望向不远处的小河。光线折射着打在他脸上，Oswald发现这个陌生男人带着一副眼镜。

“恐惧，仇恨，爱。它们是人大多数行为的根因，也是他们最脆弱的地方。只要找到这些东西，运用适当的手段，你就能摧毁一个人。”

这段话对于Oswald这个年龄的人来说似乎有些复杂，但是Oswald懵懂中却觉得自己明白了其中的意思。

“而你，男孩。”

男人将头又低下来看着Oswald。

“你看起来弱小，无害，就像是藏角落里的啮齿动物一样。”说到这里，男人冷笑了一声。

“为强者适当的献上你虚伪的忠诚，卑躬屈膝，必要的时候还可以摇尾乞怜。当他们放松警惕……他们当然会，因为所有人都低估了你。这个时候，你就能在没有人看到的地方捅他们一刀。这就是你的生存方式。”

Oswald疑惑地看着眼前的男人。他所说的话与母亲在家对自己的教导完全不同，而他冰冷又夹杂着嘲讽的语气显然是针对自己的，但是他却没有任何的不适感。

也许因为他说的都是实话。

这里是哥谭，你并不会因为优秀的品格而得到什么奖励，反而还可能致命。

“或许你说得对。”Oswald干巴巴地说。这个男人看起来虽然很奇怪，但是对自己似乎没有恶意。

“我会去试试的。”

“你确实应该。”男人平淡地开口，“你会非常得心应手的。”

尽管对男人肯定地语气抱有怀疑的态度，但是Oswald还是选择了沉默。

话题似乎到此就结束了，陌生的男人站在岸边却没有离开的意思，Oswald觉得自己脖子仰着实在难受，于是就低下了头。当他看见自己手上的血污时，突然意识到自己脸上大概也满是淤青和血迹，非常难看。而这个陌生的家伙肯定把他现在这幅丑态一览无余地看在眼里。他不禁有些尴尬，把左手悄悄放在手臂上，试图擦掉那些干涸的污痕。

一块绿色的的东西突然从天而降，落在他的手臂上。

Oswald愣了一下，发现那是一块绿色的丝质手帕，面料柔软，做工精致，在阳光下闪烁着柔和的光泽，看起来就价值不菲。他转头，那个陌生的男人还是一动不动地站在自己身后，好像这块手帕真的是从天上掉下来的一样。

Oswald就那样盯着他看了好一会儿，这个陌生的男人可能觉得有些尴尬，转身走掉了。

“下次和别人说话的时候把脸擦干净点。”

他这样说。

真是个奇怪的家伙。Oswald脸一红，握着手帕心里嘀咕了几句。

“谢谢你，先生。”

在男人快要走出视线外时，Oswald鼓起勇气叫了一声。“我明天会把手帕还你的！”

他不知道那个男人有没有听见自己的话，但是他期待明天能再次看见他。

回到家之后，母亲果然问起了他身上的伤口。Oswald只好支吾着回答说是摔了一跤。母亲当然是不信的，但她并没有差穿儿子蹩脚的谎话，只是用力把他抱地更紧。

Oswald能感觉到有温热的液体滑入自己的脖颈。

他的母亲在哭。

Oswald完全不知道该怎么办了，他只好笨拙的将手放在母亲的背上，轻轻拍打安慰她。

“没事的妈妈，我不疼，只是看着比较吓人而已。”

他的母亲没有回话，Oswald猜想她大概在愧疚。

可是她有什么好愧疚的呢？Oswald难过地想着。

母亲为了照顾好自己，每天都要打两份工，做的都是又苦又累的活儿，但是她却从不在自己面前抱怨什么。

是他没有好好保护自己，让母亲担心了。

他必须好好保护自己，才能报答自己的母亲，保护自己的母亲，让她得到自己应有的东西。

哭累了的母亲终于放开了Oswald，抚着他的头发，温柔地对他说，“我没事了，只是最近有点累，我们去吃饭吧。”

她笑了笑，“今天有你最爱吃的东西哦。”

Oswald低头不敢看自己的母亲，因为他害怕会有眼泪不争气地掉下来。

母亲在他额头留下一吻，然后起身走向厨房。Oswald看着她的背影，心里说不出的难受，小小的他在心里起誓，总有一天会像母亲说的那样，干出一番大事业来。

不过在此之前，还有一件小事情需要处理。

Oswald从口袋里拿出那块带还着血迹的绿色手帕。

他得把它洗干净。

—————————————————————————

翌日：

下课后，Oswald早早就来到了河边。他捏着手里紫色的手帕忐忑地站在河边，时不时打量着周围，等待着某个熟悉身影的突然出现。

他最后还是没有把那块手帕洗干净。

丝质的手帕虽然漂亮，却十分脆弱。在清洗的过程中，Oswald一个不留神，就将这块手帕撕了一个口子出来，然后他又花了半个小时在家里翻找，才找到这块勉强算得上干净精致的紫色手帕。

他期待着再次见到那个陌生人，却又害怕他因为手帕的事情责怪自己。两种感情交织在一起，让Oswald在岸边渡过的每一秒，都显得无比漫长。

沙沙地声音从远处传来，是布料与草丛摩擦发出的声音。Oswald立刻把头转过去，看见昨天的那个陌生男人正缓步朝自己走来。

他依旧穿着昨天的衣服。西装加大衣外套，好像永远感觉不到温度一样。

男人来到他的面前，Oswald却一时间不知道如何开口，他低下头，盯着自己手上的手帕，心脏在胸腔里疯狂跳动。

“对……对不起，先生。”Oswald把手上的手帕往男人的方向递去，却没有抬头看他。

“我把您的手帕弄坏了，我……我只找到这个……”Oswald结结巴巴地解释着，差点咬到自己的舌头，右手高高地举着，不安地等待着对方的动作。

“你很适合紫色。”

陌生的男人说。

接着，Oswald感觉手中的布料被拿抽走。他偷偷抬头，却发现这个家伙依旧站在逆光的阴影中，什么表情也看不到。

“为什么你对我这么好？先生。”

他心情忐忑地问。

“你是这么认为的吗？”男人又冷笑了一下，Oswald不太能分辨他的情绪，所以男孩选择低下头，假装自己的兴趣被河对岸的小草什么的吸引了。

“大家都不喜欢我。”

Oswald并没有直接回答这个问题。

“班上的同学，邻居的孩子。我……我什么都没有做，我没有伤害过任何人……”

他用指甲偷偷划拉着指腹，漫不经心地说。

“但是他们总喜欢欺负我，嘲笑我……”

那些嬉笑和谩骂似乎就在耳边萦绕着，Oswald突然觉得胸口涨涨的。

他从没对任何人讲过这些。他没有朋友，而如果把这些都告诉母亲，只会徒增她的痛苦罢了。Oswald不希望这样。

被他压在心底的屈辱与不甘一点点涌了上来，眼睛又酸又涨，好像有什么东西要满溢出来。

“他们嘲笑我的长相，嘲笑我的鼻子，还有我的腿。”

Oswald吸了吸鼻子。

“他们还说我走路的时候像一只企鹅，可是我也不想这样啊……”

无论他多么努力做到最好，总会有人在他的面前用最恶毒的话语讥讽他，然后再大笑着离开。有的时候甚至Oswald自己也会憎恨自己的弱小与残缺。

“企鹅……”

陌生的男人突然开口，打断了Oswald的回忆，他下意识朝男人看去，脸上还带着泪珠。

“生活在最寒冷的地方，体型虽然很小，但却比那些大型动物能更好地生活在南极。它们是鸟类，却不能飞，行走的时候只能通过尾巴和翅膀保持平衡，生活环境极端恶劣……但是它们还是活下来了，企鹅是一种……非常坚强的动物。”

这个陌生的男人就这么一口气说了一大堆像是从书上背下来的话，像是在替Oswald解释“企鹅”到底是一种什么样的生物一样。

Oswald呆呆地仰望着这个家伙，张着嘴，一句话也说不出来。或许男人的本意并不是安慰自己，但是……除了母亲之外，从未有人给予他如此多的善意。

他一时间不知道作何反应。

男人低下头，注意到了他的样子，“收起你那副愚蠢的表情，我没在说你。”他冷冷地丢下这句话。

Oswald觉得有些尴尬，他连忙低下头擦掉了自己脸上的泪水，嘴角却不知为何翘了起来。

“当然了，”他假装真诚地说，“我知道的，先生。”

虽然男人的语气不太好，但Oswald却并没有觉得失落，他得到过太多来自同龄人的恶意，早就明白如何区分人们的喜恶。

冷静下来之后，那个男人还没有走，Oswald又开口询问他为什么会来到这里，毕竟这个街区可从来没有来过像这个男人一样的家伙。

男人说了一大堆让Oswald摸不着头脑的话，他看着男人阴影中的脸，努力表现出一副很明白的样子，但是男人看出来了他的茫然。

“是命运。”他最后终于大发慈悲地为Oswald做了解释。

说实话，这个答案有些让Oswald失望。

他对这种飘无虚渺的东西一点儿兴趣都没有，这更像是那些满脑子只有女孩的大猩猩泡妞时说出的蠢话。接着，Oswald又想到上课时老师曾说过的话，于是他做了一个大胆的决定。

“所以先生，”Oswald抿抿唇，有些不安地绞着手指，“你是 **恋童癖** 吗？”

“什么！？”男人显然被这个问题噎住了，一直冷静克制的语气也变了调。

“我当然不……你在想……”

他几次想要把话说完，但都没有成功。最后，他深吸了一口气，冷静下来，居高临下地俯视着男孩。

Oswald知道自己说错话了，僵硬地站在那里，不敢动。

男人的身上散发出一种危险的气味，让Oswald很害怕。他看见男人缓缓抽出了自己放在口袋里的左手，然后缓缓地，缓缓地，放在了他的头上。

非常的轻柔，就像母亲一般。

Oswald悬起的心落了回去，却又在下一秒，被狠狠揪住。

“不是所有人都值得被爱，Oswald”男人的语气如此平淡，就像是在陈述事实，但Oswald却觉得胸口被开了一个大洞。

“你的意思是……我不值得被爱吗？”男孩的声音又轻又小，本来是个问句，却能听出一丝乞求的味道。

男人沉默了，他收回了自己的左手。

Oswald猜想那答案大概就是肯定的了，不过这也是自己应得的，恋童癖不是个什么好词，他不应该随便讲出来的。

他又搞砸了这一切。

Oswald听见男人叹了一口气。

“如果你足够努力，或许会得到你想要的东西。命运总是会眷顾那些勇敢的人。”

语毕，男人看了看手表，转身离开。

“再见。”

Oswald不知道该如何形容自己现在的心情。一半是欣喜，一半是害怕。

“我明天还能见到你吗？”他开口问。

男人没有回答。 

第二天，Oswald依旧在河边等待着，但是那个陌生人却再也没有出现过了……

随着年龄不断的增长，Oswald逐渐变得狡猾善变，也很少再带着伤口回家了。还是有不少人会嘲笑他，讽刺他，是的，这很难免，Oswald明白，他早就不会因为这种事情而难过了。那些嘲笑他的人才应该难过，因为过不了多久，他们就会因为各种各样的意外躺进医务室。至于谁干的？抱歉，Oswald表示他并不知情。

Oswald有时也会回想起那个奇怪的男人。他曾怀疑那会不会只是一个自己幻想出来的人，因为除了自己以外没有任何人见过他。但他所留下的影响却又是那么实实在在，Oswald不敢想象如果不曾遇见他，自己现在会是什么样子。

他照着他教予自己的方法，一步一步成长了起来。

Oswald坐在汽车的后座，漫不经心地看着窗外的景色。

这个陌生的男人看到了自己的潜力。

他的眼角瞟过一抹绿色，让司机在路边停下了车，

他发现了自己，拯救了自己，甚至可以说是造就了自己。

Oswald让坐在副驾驶上的保镖去街对面带一杯咖啡来，穿着魁梧西装的壮汉毕恭毕敬地离开了。

如果没有他，或许现在就不会有令人闻风丧胆的“Penguin”。

Oswald撑着头看向对面的咖啡店，一个带着绿色领结，身材高挑的服务员正满脸尴尬地和顾客解释着什么，一双复古式的黑框眼镜时不时被他用手往上推……


	2. Chapter 2

1998年 5月16日

碰见那个男人只是一个意外。

Oswald坐在街边的咖啡厅里，抿了一口杯中的咖啡，不留痕迹地皱了皱眉头。

他不太喜欢这个味道。

Oswald Cobblepot是一个非常品味的人。如果他想要喝红酒，那就一定会选择味道醇厚，年代久远的高级货； 如果他想要换一件衣服，那这件衣服一定是量身定做，剪裁完美合身的西装；如果他想要一杯咖啡，好吧，通常他不会想要，因为他对这种东西不太感兴趣，但是只是如果，那他的选择也一定不会是坐在街边的平价咖啡厅里，喝这种劣质的机器磨制咖啡。

他那天只是路过这里的时候，在车上瞟到了这个家伙。

Oswald将自己的视线放在不远处，一个忙碌的身影正在咖啡厅里来回穿梭。

那是一个穿着衬衫小马甲的服务员，打着绿色的领结，戴着一副复古式的黑框眼镜，托着托盘为客人送上咖啡。

这个家伙显然在社交技能上有一些问题，他才刚才为Oswald推荐咖啡的时候迅速地将所有咖啡的品种、产地和口感都一股脑背了出来，如果不是Oswald打断他，他可能还要继续将这些咖啡豆的历史也背出来。

典型的书呆子。

Oswald对这种类型的家伙并不太感兴趣，实际上他也确实差不多忘了这个家伙。

他才坐上地下世界的那把交椅没多久，花了大量的精力来确保一切都会按照他的设想运转，没有多余的时间去思考别的什么东西。而半个月前，Sofia又突然出现在哥谭向他投诚，信誓旦旦地保证自己只是想成为他的朋友兼合作伙伴。

Sofia确实很聪明，有她在手下做事确实能免除Oswald的很多麻烦，但是他并不信任这个Falcone家的女孩。他能嗅到她皮囊下勃勃的野心。

一边要建立自己的帝国，一边又要提防着Sofia，Oswald确实非常累了，他觉得自己需要放松一下自己，听听歌剧找个床伴儿什么的。

而这个时候，那个只见过一次的服务员就突然出现在了他脑海里。

Oswald其实有过不少床伴，性爱于他而言，就像是烟草一样帮助他舒缓情绪的东西。在这件事上面，他同样也有着不低的要求，不过总的来说，那种瘦瘦高高，身材匀称的男人总是格外受他青睐。

而眼前的这个家伙，除了性格方面可能有些奇怪以外，完美符合了他对最佳床伴的要求。

唯一的问题就是，他还不知道他的名字。

Oswald不太耐烦地用手指缓缓敲击着桌面，看了看手表。

今天是周二下午，按理说这个时间大多数人都会在工作，但是这家咖啡厅里的顾客却出奇地多。有独自一人带着电脑来的，也有三三两两坐在这里聊天的。

店里的顾客非常多，但雇员却似乎只有一个。他一会儿在柜台帮顾客点单，一会儿又将做好的咖啡送到指定的顾客那里，在并不宽敞地小店里来回穿梭，十分忙碌，让Oswald一直没有合适的机会上去搭讪。

这里当然不可能只有一个雇员。

Oswald拿起桌上的咖啡杯小啜了一口，再次为这糟糕的口感皱起了眉头。

他进店之前，看将两个年轻人在路边的树下抽烟聊天，从穿着打扮上来看，应该也是这家咖啡店的雇员。所以非常明显，他看中的这位小帅哥正干着三人份的工作，所以他才会这么的忙。

哥谭是一个充满弱肉强食的城市，如果你不能，那就只能做一个任人宰割的羔羊。

Oswald突然觉得有些无趣。他是城里的危险分子，同样也是危险的爱好者，他迷恋那种血脉偾张，心跳加速的感觉。但眼前的年轻人看起来弱小又笨拙，完全提不起他的兴趣。叹了口气，Oswald一边后悔着自己浪费时间的举动，一边准备起身走人，但是他却被一旁的动静吸引了注意力。

“我操——”一个穿着西装的男人大叫了起来，年轻的咖啡厅服务员被旁边的顾客撞了一下，将手中的滚烫的咖啡洒在了男人的身上。

“你没长眼睛吗你？”

“抱歉！抱歉！”年轻的服务员显然没有意识到会发生这样的事，满脸通红，手忙脚乱地拿着桌上的餐巾纸为因为倒霉的客人擦着身上的咖啡，不停地道歉。

“行了行了，别擦了。”男人一把推开这位服务员，语气很不耐烦。“把你们的经理叫来。”

年轻的服务员踯躅了一下，紧张地扶了扶自己的眼镜“抱歉先生，经理今天有事，不……”

“我不管他今天有没有事，把他叫过来！”男人打断了他的话，大声说。

咖啡厅里的顾客都安静的下来，注视着站在店里的两个人。

事情变得有趣起来了。

Oswald打消了刚才准备离开的念头，将背靠在坐椅上，准备观望事情会如何发展。

他善于观察人，也喜欢观察这行形形色色的人，早在刚坐下的时候，Oswald就已经注意到这个穿着西装的男人了。乱糟糟的头发、没有剃干净的胡须和眼睛周围的黑眼圈都表明这个家伙最近过得不太好。他还带着手提电脑，每次敲击键盘的声音都大地让人怀疑是在搞破坏。

他不会轻易放过那个可怜的年轻人的，因为他想要的可不是什么道歉赔礼，而是一个发泄自己心中不满与愤怒的借口。

那么这个年轻人又会选择怎么做呢？是继续站在那里忍受辱骂？还是做点什么别的，给他一个惊喜？

Oswald饶有兴味地看着眼前的两人，优雅地端起桌上的杯子，抿了一口，然后差点吐出来。

呃，真难喝……

而另一边，这位脾气不好的顾客还在继续发泄着不满，不论年轻人如何道歉，也没有松口的意思。甚至还抬手指着年轻人的鼻子，大声辱骂。咖啡厅里的顾客有的开始窃窃私语，有的已经开始收拾东西准备走了。

“先生……”年轻的服务员往后退了一步，显然对于男人的行为有些不安。“请别这么做，这让我很难受……”

他推推眼镜，深呼吸似乎想要平静下来。

“别怎么做？嗯？”男人明知故问。

年轻人再次深吸了一口气，闭上眼睛，然后睁开。

“我说，”他的声音一下变得低沉了很多，棕色的双眼阴沉沉地看着男人，周围的气氛突然变得凝重起来“别用手指着我。”

哇哦。

Oswald挑挑眉。

他没想到只是呼吸间，他对这个年轻人的看法就有了翻天覆地的转变。

他见过他的眼神。

那双棕色眸子里一闪而过的亮光，夹杂着被冒犯的愤怒与危险的情绪。

Oswald曾见过无数次这种眼神。

就在幼时自己照镜子的时候。

这可不是一只任人宰割的羔羊，而是一匹混入羊群却毫无自知的幼狼。或许他现在还在乖巧地模仿着周围的人，假装自己是一个“草食动物”，可一旦他品尝过血肉的滋味之后，就没有什么能阻挡他的成长了。

他或许只需要轻轻一推……

“怎么？你对我有意见吗？”穿着西装的男人站在咖啡厅中央，依旧没有放软态度的打算，还故意又把手往前指了指。

“我.说.了”年轻的服务员一把握住对方不安分的手，冰冷的双眼俯视着男人，一字一顿地说。“别.用.手.指.着.我.”

男人被他可怕的气势震住了，站在那里没有反应过来，咖啡厅里也突然再次安静了下来。

“好了，这位先生。”Oswald从自己的位子上起身，开口打破了凝固的空气，“他已经道过歉了，你还要继续这么无理下去吗？”

他在众人的注视下拄着手杖，缓步走到了争执的中心。年轻人面无表情地看了他一眼，而一旁男人像是被叫醒一般，回了神，挣扎着想要摆脱右手的桎梏。

年轻人松手，男人就因为自己过大的动作后退了几步，撞在了桌子上。

“你他妈……”

“冷静点，先生。”Oswald打断男人的话，用手杖尖抵住对方的胸口，“大家都是文明人。有什么事为什么不坐下来好好谈一谈呢？”

男人仔细打量了一下Oswald。或许是因为他做工精细的衣服，又或许是因为胸口抵着的手杖以及他浑身上下散发的“我很不好惹”的气息，这个男人闭嘴了。他用力抖了抖自己的衣服，假装自然地拿起了桌上自己的东西，“也许你说的对，不过我还有事。就不和你们浪费时间了。”

“你脾气真不错。”男人离开之后，Oswald转身微微抬头看着年轻的服务员，“如果我是你，他现在已经没机会走出去了。”

而这位年轻人，似乎没有听懂他话中的意味，非常诚恳地道谢，“谢谢你，先生！”他尴尬地挠挠耳后，双手不知何处安放，之前那种令人胆颤的气势已经全然消失了。如果不是亲眼所见，Oswald大概不会将眼前的家伙和一分钟前，那个面无表情打量自己的人联系在一起。

“Oswald。”Oswald看着他，伸出了自己的手，“我的名字，你可以这么叫我。”

年轻人嘴巴微张，愣了一下，然后立刻反应过来，握住了Oswald的手。

“Edward Nygma。你可以叫我Ed。”

Edward的手很大，却十分消瘦，握住Oswald的手时，他能感受到对方皮肉包裹下的完美骨骼。Oswald不禁想象它们放在自己身上的感觉……

“先……Oswald？你还好吗？”Edward疑惑的声音响起，Oswald回过神，“噢，我很好。”他笑了笑。

“实际上，Ed，我在想……”

Oswald的话没说完，口袋里的电话突然震动了起来。他在心里暗骂一声，“抱歉，我接个电话。”

接通电话，从另一边传来熟悉的声音。

“Oswald？你在哪？”

是Sofia。

该死的，他正打算约Edward出去呢。

“我在外面，什么事？Sofia。”Oswald皱着眉头。

“我们找到了一些东西，关于红头罩帮的……我打搅到什么了吗？”Sofia似乎察觉到了Oswald不满的情绪。

“什么？没有，我只是在外面散散心。你知道的，最近太忙了。”

Oswald连忙否认了，他不想让Sofia知道他在干嘛，他不信任她。

“好吧，那你要现在回来吗？”

Oswald看了一眼站着的Edward，他的眼里带着好奇。

“是的，那一会儿见吧。”

“一会儿见。”

Oswald挂断了手机，对着Edward耸耸肩。“抱歉，朋友，我得走了。”

“你之前……有什么话对我说吗？”

Edward问。

“噢，不是什么重要的事，下次再说吧，再见，朋友。”

Oswald向Edward挥挥手，转身离开了咖啡厅。

总有机会的。

Oswald心想。

只是他完全没有意料到，机会来的如此猝不及防……


	3. Chapter 3

1998年5月18日 下午

Oswald捂着肩膀倚在小巷潮湿的墙壁上，大口大口地喘息。

他没有办法再跑了，肺部因为剧烈的呼吸而疼的不行，双腿像是赘了石头一样沉重，耳边是嗡嗡的杂音，更不要说肩头不断涌出血液的伤口。

他甚至不知道这里是哪里。

不过是哪里都无所谓，只要他能逃过这一劫……

Oswald觉得眼前有些发黑，他咬咬舌尖，想用疼痛来保持清醒。

他今天本来是打算和Sofia与由她牵线联系的一些前Falcone麾下的黑道势力进行商讨合作的，但是中途一群带着戴着红色头罩的家伙突然出现，拿着枪开始对他们进行扫射。

Sofia帮他挡了一颗子弹，倒了下去。而Oswald仗着自己小巧的体型，在付出肩部中弹的代价后成功逃离了现场。不过剩下的那些和他见面的帮派首领大概就不会那么幸运了，Oswald的耳边到现在都还能听见他们痛苦的呻吟。

该死的，他已经很久没有这么狼狈了。Oswald在心里发誓，等他回去，就算掘地三尺也要把那群家伙找出来碎尸万段。

不过实际上这件事也有好处。他开始胡思乱想了。至少那群麻烦的家伙死了以后他就再也不用防备他们了。

远处有脚步声传来，Oswald立刻警觉地向巷口张望，把自己努力往阴影中藏去。他屏息听着这脚步声由远到近，再由近到远，最后消失在汽车的轰鸣声中。

他松了一口气，左手扶着墙壁支撑着自己虚弱的身体。

在搞清楚局势之前他得先藏起来，他知道自己手下一定有些不忠诚的家伙，不然拿着带着红头罩的家伙不可能在那个刚好的时间里出现。然后他需要……他需要……

过量的血液流失带来的缺氧让Oswald的大脑已经无法正常运作了，他茫然地站在原地，费力的思考自己到底想要什么。

小巷另一侧的铁门突然被人推开，Oswald一惊，转头望去，但模糊的视线里只能看到一团绿色的东西。

他本能地感到安心。

“救救我……拜托……”

接着他就陷入了一片黑暗。

——————————————————————

“5月19日，星期五，下午……”

他是被说话的声音吵醒的。

Oswald睁开眼睛，看见的是陌生的灰色天花板以及破旧的吊灯。身下的床铺柔软而舒适，空气里弥漫着……

这里不是我的大宅？

他迷迷糊糊地思考着。

我为什么会在这儿？发生什么了？

Oswald抬起右手想要捏捏自己的鼻梁，肩部传来的疼痛却一下让他清醒了。

“嘶……”

对了，他昨天受伤了……逃进了一条小巷，然后一个人出现了，他向他求救……然后……

“你醒了？”

充满惊讶的声音从房间的另一边传来。Oswald挣扎着从床上坐起来，看到了对面正从朝他走来的家伙。

这个人穿着一件绿色的毛衣背心，里面配着一件衬衫。

视线再往上，是高耸的颧骨、熟悉的黑框眼镜以及镜片下那双棕色的眼睛。

满是关切。

是Edward。

Oswald疑惑地看着他。

“嗨！先生，还记得我吗？”Edward一屁股坐在床边，向他打招呼。

“我是……”

“我知道你。”Oswald打断他的话。“你是那天咖啡店里的那个……所以是你救了我？”

“这还有什么疑问吗？”Edward反问他。

Oswald有些想不明白，皱着眉头看着一脸真诚的Edward ，“为什么？”

这里是哥谭，如果是他的话，绝对不会费心去救一个浑身是血的疑似危险份子。学会明哲保身是在哥谭活下去的首要条件。

“你拜托我救你。”Edward非常认真地说，“所以我这么做了。再说了，前几天帮了我。”

这听上去像是个可以信服的答案，但Oswald的脑子里还满是疑惑。

他前几天才遇见他，接着就被他救了。是巧合吗？还是……

Oswald不留痕迹地观察了一下他现在所在的地方。

这是一间非常狭小房间，大约只有40平米的样子。房间是灰绿色调的，墙壁有些破旧但依然非常干净。沙发、餐桌、衣柜以及他身下的软床都被整齐地塞进了这个小小的空间。屋里的东西也很多，桌子、柜子上全是各种工具、书本和器皿，Oswald甚至还在灶台边上看到了几个烧杯。这些东西都按照某种顺序摆放在屋里，奇异地和谐，从满了居家的气息。

这确实是他的家。

不知为何，Oswald就是如此认定。

他定下心来，抬手想要摸摸自己受伤的右肩，被Edward一把拦住。

“你的伤口还没好，暂时不要乱动。”

Oswald看着自己被他抓住的左手，手臂上是暗绿与黑色相交的条纹衣袖，显然并不是自己之前那套。他这才反应过来，自己穿的可能是Edward的衣服。

“我……我的衣服呢！”他瞪着Edward。

或许受小时候的影响，Oswald讨厌任何不经允许的身体接触。

“正在洗衣机里，我有点洁癖。”Edward非常自然地回答了Oswald，似乎因为自身原因而扒光才见过一面的陌生人的衣服对他来说并没有什么问题。

Oswald眯着眼睛审视了一下他，确定对方没有欺骗自己。

“好吧。”Oswald说着，眼睛扫到了旁边书桌台上叠放整齐地报纸，问出了一个他现在最想知道，但在这里绝对得不到想要答案的问题。“现在外面怎么样了？”

出乎意料的是，Edward笑了一下，然后说，“如果你指的是那群带着红头罩的家伙的话，哥谭警局已经在着手调查了。”

Oswald先是愣了一下，在意识到对方说的是什么之后，脑子里立刻盘算着自己是否能在负伤的情况下干掉这个可疑的家伙。

“你知道我是谁。”他盯着Edward眼睛，这不是一个疑问句。

“是的Mr.Penguin！”Edward露出了一种得意的笑容，“你的名字！我当时听着有点耳熟，而且你的穿着打扮，非常的特殊。通常来说有这样穿着的人一般不会到那种咖啡店里。我有点好奇，所以做了调查。然后没花多久时间，这个谜题就解开了！”

Edward的语速很快，手舞足蹈地显示出他的激动，等他把这一大段话说完之后，冷静了下载，双眼亮亮地看着Oswald，满是期待。

而Oswald猜到了他在期待什么。“你……很聪明。”

Oswald确实觉得他有点儿聪明。作为一个无权无势的普通人，仅仅通过名字和想象就能调查出自己的身份，这比他大多数手下都要优秀了。

Edward听了他的表扬之后，更加兴奋了，

“那么你想要什么？”Oswald问他。

“我比上帝更加伟大，也比恶魔更加邪恶。穷人拥有我，富人却没有，如果你吃了我你就会死去，我是什么？”

这个回答很莫名其妙，让Oswald忍不住多看了他几眼。“这是个谜语？”

“是的。你不喜欢谜语？”Edward问，似乎这是一件很奇怪的事。

“不。”Oswald果断回答。

“所以你要放弃？”

Oswald这次没有说话，他在认真思考。当然，并不是这个谜语，而是自己之前问的那个问题。

“好吧，我不知道。”最后Oswald还是放弃了，“你直接告诉我吧。”

Edward靠近坐了些，“答案是…… **没有** ！我什么都不想要。”

他洋洋自得地说出这个答案，而Oswald则忍不住在心底翻了一个白眼。他咂咂嘴，觉得说了这么多话有些口干舌燥，于是看向这个还在兴奋中的家伙。

“我要水。”

Edward立刻站了起来，满脸歉意。

“噢，天哪，抱歉，我忘了你已经睡了一天了……该死的，我应该早就想到的。”

他有些手忙脚乱地拿着玻璃杯去厨房接了水，然后递给了Oswald。

“给，Mr.Penguin。”

Oswald喝下一口水，因为这个称呼挑了挑眉，不做评论。

冰冷的液体滑过干涩的喉咙，缓解了他的不适，他拿着杯子，突然想起吵醒自己的说话声。

“说起来……你之前在干嘛呢？我醒过来的时候听见你在自言自语。”

Oswald把枕头从床上拿了起来，竖起来放在床头，找了一个最舒服的姿势靠了上去。

“我在做一个有趣的小实验。”Edward空口袋里摸出来一个黑色的笔一样的东西。Oswald仔细看了看，是一只录音笔。

“之前是在记录实验过程。”

Oswald又喝了一口水。

“所以你不只是个咖啡厅的服务员？”

“什么？不，当然不是，我是哥谭大学的学生，法医专业，Well，很快就不是了，因为我就要毕业了。在咖啡厅的工作也只是兼职而已。”

Edward耸耸肩。

“那你毕业后打算去哪？”Oswald问。

“我打算去GCPD。做个法医什么的。”

这似乎确实是法医这个专业的最终出路，但Oswald相信，如果眼前这个家伙真的有自己说的那么聪明的话，肯定能找到一份更适合自己的工作。毕竟，他看起来一点也不像Jim Gordon那种满脑子都是正义的理想主义者。

“为什么？”

“因为，”Edward笑了起来，“我对谋杀非常感兴趣！”

“受害者是怎么死亡的？死亡时间是什么？凶手是谁？怎么杀死受害者的？他们的关系是什么？这些所有的谜团都在吸引着我！”

Edward越说越激动，Oswald甚至能从颤抖的床垫感受到他的情绪。

“我迷恋那种解谜的快感！它们简直就像毒品一样让我上瘾，我没有办法拒绝！每当我解开那些谜团的时候，我能感受到快乐，我能感受到满足，我能感受到……”

他高昂的语调突然一转，变得低沉而富有磁性，深琥珀色的眼睛紧紧地盯着Oswald，就像是盯着猎物的捕食者。

“ **力量** 。”

Oswald并没有被他的眼神吓到，反而从容地拿起杯子喝了一口水。

“Edward Nygma。”他缓缓念出他的名字。

“我必须承认，你真的非常 **有趣** 。”

Edward眼睛一亮，接着刚才的气势又消失地无影无踪。“真的吗？Mr.Penguin？”

他高兴地像是个得到表扬的孩子。“以前从来没人这么说过我！他们都觉得我……很奇怪。”

“因为蠢货是看不见你的天赋的，Edward。”Oswald勾起嘴角。“你不该把多余的情感浪费在他们身上。还有……”

他将空掉的水杯放在床头柜上，“我想你已经在前几天得到了叫我名字的资格了，不是吗，Ed。”

“呃……噢，是的，Oswald。”Edward努力做出一副镇定的样子，但紧握的拳头却泄露了他的情绪。他张开嘴还想继续说什么，墙上的挂钟突然叫了起来，下午四点钟到了。

Edward突然起身，一边向Oswald道歉一边收拾着自己的东西。

“该死的，我该去换班了……”

他迅速地套上外衣，穿好鞋子，走到门口。

“Oswald，冰箱里有晚饭，你可以自己去热。止疼药在厕所镜子后面，房间里的任何东西你都可以随意使用，但是……别在床上吃东西。”

Edward的语气里带有一丝不易察觉的警告意味，“我不喜欢床上有奇怪的味道。”

Oswald耸耸肩“听你的。”

Edward盯着他看了一会儿，“好吧，我晚上回来。”

Oswald朝他微笑，接着是房门被关上的声音。

见Edward走了，缓缓地从床上下来了，光着脚踩在地上。他身上柔软的睡裤显然也是Edward的，过长得裤腿皱巴巴地随意被堆在脚踝，随着Oswald的行动在地上拖来拖去。

他走到冰箱前，打开翻找到了一份外卖比萨，拿出来放进了微波炉里加热。接着，Oswald拿起了茶几旁放着的自己的手机，打开播了一个熟悉的号码。

电话在嘟嘟几声之后被接通了。

“喂？Gabe？是我，Oswald。”

“天，老板，你终于打电话回来了！你怎么样？没事吧？”

Oswald坐在沙发上，悠闲地把腿也放了上去。

“我很好，你不用担心，我现在很安全。现在情况如何？”

“帮里有些混乱，不过大家都相信老板你没事。至于那群带红头罩的家伙，我们正在找。警察局那边的线人好像有点儿消息了？”

“那Sofia如何了？她死了没有？”

“没有。她中弹了，但是不是致命伤，在医院呢，没什么大问题。”

Oswald盯着房间暗色的墙壁陷入了沉思。

“老板？”

“叮——”

Gabe的声音和微波炉的声音同时响起，Oswald回了神。

“没什么，就先这样吧。你们继续调查，等时机合适了，我再联系你接我回去。”

Oswald语闭挂断了电话，起身走向微波炉。

等他伤好回去之后，红头罩帮就不再是什么问题了。而现在，他最感兴趣的是，如何教导一只幼狼学会露出自己的獠牙。


	4. Chapter 4

1998年5月19日 晚上

“喂？Oswald？是你吗？Oswald？”

电话里传来熟悉的声音。

“是的，是我。”

其实对于Sofia会打电话来找自己这件事，Oswald并不惊讶。实际上他早就在等待这通电话了。无论忠诚与否，她都一定非常在意自己的死活。

“天哪，Oswald你没事吧？在医院醒过来以后我一直在担心你，我害怕你出什么事儿了！你现在在哪？需要我派人来接你吗？？”

电话另一头的Sofia听起来松了一口气，不停询问着Oswald的现状。

“我很好，不用担心，Sofia。我现在在一个非常安全的地方，我已经让人去处理接下来的事了，等到时机合适的时候我自然会让人来接我的。”

相比较于Sofia，Oswald的语气就冷静多了。他确实是个非常情绪化的人，但大多数时候很少有人能猜透他的想法。

“Oswald，你知道现在帮里一片混乱……”

“Sofia。”Oswald打断她。“你在担心什么呢？”

他的语气像是在关心，又像是在警告。

“我已经让手下去处理了，放心吧，我能处理好这些事。一切都会照常运转的。”

“不，Oswald，我不是那个意思。”Sofia叹了一口气。“我知道你能处理好这些，我只是……我很关心你。我是你的朋友，Oswald。你可以相信我，你不能总把自己绷得这么紧，或许有的时候你得适当放松一下……”

Sofia的声音渐渐小了下去，因为Oswald那边一直没有动静，她不知道自己应不应该继续下去。

“Oswald？”

Oswald当然在听她讲话，他听的非常认真。

“我在，Sofia。别担心，你是我的朋友，我知道你很关心我，如果不是你，哥谭之王的这把椅子我也不会坐的这么稳。”他顿了一下，斟酌着自己的用语，“你甚至还帮我挡了子弹，我当然相信你了。”

Oswald的身体向后倾，让自己靠在柔软舒适的沙发靠背上，“至于放松……”他饶有兴味地说，“我最近刚好碰到一个有趣的家伙。”

“Well，那我就祝你狩猎愉快吧。”

Oswald嘴角勾起了一个弧度。

“那就这样吧，我的朋友。”

他挂断了电话，房间里又变得安静了起来，只有墙壁上挂钟走动发出的“咔哒”声。

Sofia太过于关心他了。

Oswald将手机放在桌上，垂眼沉思。

不仅帮自己收服了那些自称只终于Falcon家族的黑帮成员，还会经常过问自己的日常生活或者健康问题，更不要说前几天救了自己一命。

可每次Oswald问她想要什么的时候，她总是称自己只是想做他的朋友。

朋友。

Oswald对这两个字嗤之以鼻。他是哥谭的孩子，自然知道友谊这种东西在地下世界只是利益的代名词，不过有的时候，仅仅是很少的时候，他也会想要多给她一点信任，虽然很快这种想法就会被鸟类天性中的多疑谨慎给抹除。

那么他这次应该信任她吗？

Oswald看了看墙上的挂钟，时针稳稳得指在了数字9的位置。他决定暂时放下脑中的思虑，安心的等待上完晚班回家的Edward。

—————————————————————————

Oswald睁眼的时候四周是一片漆黑。他反应了一下，才意识到自己现在原来正躺在床上。

他记得自己和Sofia通过电话之后找了点止疼药，然后坐在沙发上无聊地等着Edward回来，他当时确实可能有点困来着，但他可了不记得自己什么时候跑到床上来了……

Oswald这么想着，安静地支起身子，借着房间里暗淡的光线看见了靠着沙发扶手露出的那个黑色脑袋。

是Ed。所以是他把自己弄回床上的？

他什么时候回来的？

Oswald有些迷糊地思考，他又躺了回去，把柔软温暖的被子紧紧裹在身上，眼睛却不由自主地盯着那团黑色的影子。

按理说他在醒来以后就会立刻叫手下把自己接回去，陌生的环境总是会让他紧张害怕，但这房间里温馨的气氛或是这个年轻人身上说不清道不明的东西奇异地让他安心。

他盯着他，又沉沉睡去……

—————————————————————————

1998年5月19日 上午

“嘶——”

“别动！”

Edward一把摁住因为疼痛而忍不住乱动的Oswald，仔细的缠着绷带。

现在是清晨。Oswald在被窝里没呆多久，就被Edward叫醒换绷带。他洗漱的时候都还有些迷迷糊糊，但是后来在沙发上，Edward笨手笨脚地碰到了他的伤口后，大脑瞬间就清醒了过来。

“你就不能晚点儿弄吗？”Oswald半真半假地抱怨道。他本来是有点起床气的，但看着这个家伙仔细处理自己伤口的样子，却又有种被羽毛搔挠着心脏的感觉。

“我一会儿还得去咖啡厅。”Edward认真解释。

“实际上昨天晚上我就该帮你换了。”

“但你昨晚上回来晚了。”Oswald帮他把话说完了。

“嗯……是的，是这样的。”Edward有些不好意思地挠挠头，把绷带缠好，轻轻打了一个结。“好了，伤口愈合的不错，也没有感染的迹象。”

他推了推自己鼻梁上的眼镜，对着Oswald微笑了一下，然后起身走向厨房的水池。

“早上想吃什么吗？煎蛋和培根如何？”

“听起来不错。”Oswald坐在沙发上转头盯着他的背影，他本来不该关心这个的，但是……

“昨晚发生了什么吗？”

“没什么。”Edward叹了口气，洗干净手从冰箱里拿了两个鸡蛋。“和我一起搭班的同事，Miss Kringle，她昨晚有点事，让我帮忙把店里收拾好。”

Oswald从沙发上起来，接了一杯水靠在水池旁看着Edward的动作。

“然后店里客人有点多，所以我回来的比较晚。”

Oswald慢悠悠地喝了一口水，感受着冰冷的液体一点点落入自己空落落的胃里。

“你不应该让那些人那么对待你。”

他突然开口。

“什么？”Edward转过头，一脸茫然。

“你的同事。”Oswald说，“我那天在咖啡厅的时候就注意到了。他们根本没干什么事儿。”

“是的。”Edward把鸡蛋打进平底锅，透明的蛋液与滚烫的铁锅接触在一起立刻变成了白色，滋滋的声音混合着诱人的香味扩散在整个房间里。

“我同事里有些人确实非常讨厌，但……Miss Kringle不一样，她对我很好。”

Miss Kringle？好吧，这倒是挺出乎Oswald意料的。

“那么这位……Miss Kringle是怎么对你好的？”

“她……嗯……”Edward支吾了一下，把平底锅里的煎蛋弄了出来，然后放进去几片培根，“她从来没有嘲笑过我，也不会经常让我帮忙……”

噢，天哪，他几乎要为这个年轻人的善良单纯落泪了。Oswald喝了一口水来掩盖自己嘲讽的表情。

“我以为，你会聪明一点的。”

“我很聪明！”Edward的语气变得有些低沉，他转头看向Oswald，脸上的表情一下子让人难以辨别。

Oswald将空掉的杯子放在水池里，走过去坐在餐桌前，漫不经心地开口“既然如此，你就应该看出来，她只是在利用你。”他抬头直视着Edward深色的眼睛，“或者你只是在努力视而不见？对了，顺便说一句，煎糊的那片培根我可不吃哦。”

Oswald的说完，Edward才反应过来屋子里漫出的烧焦味到底是什么。他立刻手忙脚乱地将一片黑乎乎的东西从平底锅里面铲出来，纠结了一两秒之后扔进了垃圾桶里。

“其他人或许是这样的，但是Miss Kringle……”

“她很漂亮是吧。”Oswald打断了Edward苍白无力的辩解。

Edward紧张地推了推眼镜，拿起一片新的培根。“是的，她很漂亮。”

“你喜欢她。”Oswald说了一个肯定句。

“什么？！不！我没有！”被直接说中心事的Edward差点吓得把手中的肉片掉到地上去，他立刻否认了，故作镇定地将培根放进锅里，但Oswald却从他的动作上看出了真实的答案。

“听着，Ed，你是我的朋友。我并不是想评价什么。”Oswald饶有兴味地看着紧张的年轻人，缓缓说出了自己的见解，“但是我想你应该明白一件事，即使现在丑小鸭和其它的禽类生活在一起，但它总有一天会变成天鹅。因为他生来如此。而其他人，无论他们再怎么努力，也最多只是一只漂亮点儿的野鸭罢了。”

Edward的身影顿了一下，将煎好的培根放进盘子里。

“Ed，相信我，你会干出一番大事业的。”

Edward端着手里的盘子，来到了餐桌前，俯视着眼前的黑发男人，“你为什么这么说？”

Oswald听见对方的问题，转头看向他。Edward本身就比他高上不少，再加上现在他是坐着的，两人之间的差距就更大了，他必须得仰头才能看到Edward的脸。但是年轻人现在正现在窗户正前方，逆着光，从Oswald的角度只能模糊瞧见他高耸的颧骨和镜框的轮廓，剩下的五官藏在阴影之中。

恍然间似乎回到某个儿时的夏季，燥闷的空气让他一时间无法喘息。

“Oswald？”

Oswald回了神，一把接过Edward手中的瓷盘，拿起放在桌边的橙汁喝了一大口，“怎么了？”

“你还没回答我的问题。”Edward走到餐桌的对面，正对着他坐下来。

“噢，对。”Oswald反应过来，努力回想着刚才的对话。“我这么说是因为我看到了你的潜力，Ed。”

他朝对方笑笑，“正如你自己所说，你很聪明。甚至可以说比这座城市里的大多数人都要聪明，只是你现在的这种普通人的生活麻痹了你。”

Oswald抿抿唇，叹了口气，“你想要获得他人的喜爱，对吧，Ed？”

Edward微微张开嘴，但还没等他开口，Oswald就接着自己的话说了下去。

“你努力迎合他们，得到的却是嘲笑与讽刺。那是因为他们知道你们是不一样的，你和他们不一样，他们在害怕你，恐惧你。”

“他们想让你质疑自己，讨厌自己，这能让他们拥有虚伪的安全感，以及快乐。”

“别去理会他们，我的朋友，他们只是一群蠢货。也不要去追求愚者的认同，那些无趣的家伙只会使得你的才能蒙上尘埃。”

“相信我，Ed，只要你放手去做，没有什么是你得不到的。”

Edward呆呆地看着Oswald讲完了完这么一大段话，惊讶地出不出话来。

在他迄今为止的人生中，所遇到都是人们对他的否定、否定和否定。他的父亲憎恨他，他的同学讨厌他，他的同事嘲笑他。他也曾拥有过他人的善意，来自于他母亲的，来自于他某一个老师的，只可惜前者被酒后的父亲失手打死，后者只存在于他生命中一段短到无法计数的时间中去。

他知道自己异于常人。

小时候同桌需要花上半个小时思考的问题他只要看上一眼就会明白，连数学老师都毫无头绪的计算题也只是他无聊时打发时间的游戏而已。

所有人都知道他很聪明，但所有人都不喜欢他。

Edward可以解出所有的谜语，却不明白这是为什么。

直到Oswald给了他答案。

他们只是在害怕他……

但是自己真的有他说的那么优秀吗？

Edward看着已经在专心致志享用自己早餐的Oswald，悄悄在心底打了一个问号。

早饭过后，Oswald接到了一个电话，似乎是他的手下打来的，汇报这两天的工作情况。Edward收拾好东西之后就去咖啡厅继续工作去了，离开的时候瞥见Oswald不怎么好看的脸色。

整个上午Edward在咖啡厅都在思考着Oswald早上对他说的那番话，好几次错过了客人的点单。下午回去的时候在更衣间被讨厌的同事嘲讽了一番，通常他都会有些生气，但是现在却觉得这些家伙不过是一只只惹人讨厌的苍蝇。他决定回到家里再好好和Oswald讨论一下，但推开房门迎接他只有空荡荡的屋子。

Oswald离开了。

Edward并不吃惊。他知道Oswald是哥谭地下世界的掌权者，不可能永远住在这间房子里，但心里还是有一丝难以言喻的失落。

他将外套脱下挂在衣架上，走向水池准备为自己接一杯水。路过餐桌前却看见一个绝不应该出现在饭桌上的白色卡片。

Edward好奇地拿起这张卡片，发现它显然是从自己书桌里被翻出来的。干净的纸面上用紫色的水笔写着一串数字，应该是电话号码之类的，卡片的右下角，用十分漂亮的花体字写着两个字母“O.C”。

Edward笑了笑，将卡片小心翼翼地放了起来。


	5. Chapter 5

1998年6月3日 下午

Oswald在回到自己的黑帮之后，没花多长时间就摆平了所有的混乱。

接着，他和GCPD一起，端掉了那群带着红头罩的，他为此还获得了一枚杰出市民的勋章。Oswald想他或许永远不会忘记，当自己拿着那枚勋章接受记者采访时Bullock脸上愚蠢的表情。唯一美中不足的就是他依旧没有搞清楚为什么这群该死的红头罩帮能在那个恰好的时机出现，因为等他到达现场的时候，在他眼前的就只有一堆尸体。

难道他真的能指望手下那群脑子里空空如野的大块头明白什么叫“留个活口”吗？

当然不可能。

Sofia或许除外，但现在是Oswald建立自己威信的关键时刻，他可不想让其他的人掺和其中。特别是Falcon家族的人。

Oswald烦躁地放下了手中的杯子，玻璃与木质的桌子接触发出了清脆的响声，打断了一旁正在向他汇报生意运作情况的Sofia。

女人疑惑地看着Oswald。

“怎么了？Oswald。我有什么做错的地方吗？”

“当然没有，亲爱的。”Oswald努力扯出一个微笑。

他将手下的几处生意交给了Sofia来打理——当然是无关紧要的那种。Oswald本来并不指望能收到多好的成效，但Sofia处理的相当好，甚至可以说是非常优秀。帮派里不少人都很看好她，认为她能帮Oswald一起给他们带来更大的利益。

“你做的非常好。”

Oswald当然不介意有一个聪明的合作伙伴帮助自己分担工作，但这也是问题所在。

他需要Sofia的才智，却又对她的身份抱有戒心。

“我只是在思考，为什么你会选择哥谭。”

Oswald支起身子，将右手放在桌上，抵着下巴，漫不经心地开口。

“你的父亲，Falcon阁下已经离开了这里。他也没有以后回到这里继续他的生意的打算了，所以你为什么突然回来了？为什么来找我？”

虽然他的语气非常自然，那双绿色的眼睛却满是审视意味地看着Sofia。会议室里的气氛突然变得严肃起来，安静地能听见两个人的呼吸声。

Sofia有些紧张，她抿了抿唇，叹气。“好吧，这其实和我的父亲有关。”

“你们都知道的，他是一个非常严肃的人。从小到大我的愿望就是得到父亲的认同。但是……这也是他最不愿意给我的东西，不论我有多么努力。”她笑了一下，想让自己看起来轻松一点，但是她刻意压低的声音却暴露了自己真实的心情。

“不过他常对我说起你。”她的声音突然轻快了起来。“他说你是个非常优秀的年轻人，很努力。你总是让他非常惊讶。所以，我就偷偷决定来哥谭，我想认识你，交个朋友。或许我能从你身上学到点儿什么，这样我的父亲就会认同我了吧。”

Oswald没想到会从Sofia的口中得知Falcon阁下对自己的赞赏，他正准备开口表达自己的惊讶，Gabe突然出现在会议室的门口，“Boss。”

他看见房间里坐着两个人，张地大大的嘴巴又闭了回去，一副语言又止的样子。

Oswald讨厌说话被人打断，但是更讨厌手下磨磨唧唧半天说不到重点的样子。“怎么了？有什么事就快说！”

“有人来找你。”

“谁？”

“呃……”Gabe悄悄看了一眼Sofia，没有说出那个人的名字。

Oswald在心里翻了一个白眼，他确实提醒Gabe要在Sofia面前谨慎言行，但他绝对不是这个意思！

好在Sofia非常迅速的反应了过来，她朝Oswald笑笑，将手里的纸质报告递给他，“既然你们有事要谈，那我就先不打扰了。”

Oswald不耐烦地挥挥手。

等到Sofia离开之后，Gabe才终于开口，“Boss，是Gordon要见你。”

“让他进来吧。”Oswald说，Gabe点点头准备退下去却又被叫住。“等等！”

Oswald仔细地审视了Gabe一下，最后还是让他走了。

虽然蠢了点，但至少还算忠心。

Oswald无奈地想。

Gabe离开没多久，门外就响起了另一个急促的脚步声。

“Oswald。”来者叫着他的名字，用力推开了会议室的大门。

“Jim Gordon。我的老朋友，是什么风把你吹来了？”Oswald坐在自己的软椅上热情地招呼着对方。

Jim却没有任何想要寒暄的欲望，径直走到他的面前，将一份报纸放在了桌上。

Oswald扫了一眼报纸上黑白的标题与照片，抬头看向一脸严肃的Gordon，耸了耸肩，嘴角弯曲的弧度甚至都还没有一点变化。

“这是什么意思？”

Gordon盯着他的眼睛，倾身靠近Oswald，一只手撑在桌子上，一只手指着报纸上一个戴着猪头的家伙。“他是谁？”

Oswald做了一个嫌恶的表情，笑了起来，“噢，Jim。为什么你会觉得我认识这个……”他又低头看了一下标题，“这位自称为猪面教授的家伙？”

Gordon皱着眉，似乎在分辨眼前这只狡猾的小鸟是否在说实话。

“听着，朋友。”哥谭之王抿了抿唇，“我现在确实管理者哥谭大部分的罪犯，但我是个生意人。我会赚点小钱，通过某些特殊渠道，我承认。但像这样……”

他指了指报纸照片上的尸体，“这些只有反社会的疯子才做的出来。你应该去阿卡姆看看，而不是来找我。”

Gordon紧咬着牙槽，说不出任何反驳的话。他似乎也意识到自己就这么无凭无据地找上门来有些冲动。但是现在警方面临的各方压力又让他不得不努力寻找任何一丝的可能性。

“我只是想……也许你对他有所了解。毕竟他现在是在你的地盘上犯罪的。”

Oswald用手撑着头，思忖了一会儿，“Jim，这里是哥谭，每天都有人疯掉。你总不能指望我什么都知道。”

Gordon身上那种咄咄逼人的气势一点点消失了，他站直身子，俯视着椅子上的Oswald。

他已经没有理由留在这里，却又不想这么两手空空地离开。

Oswald有些不耐烦了，手指轻轻敲击在太阳穴上，过了半晌终于放弃了两人之间沉默的对峙。

“好吧，Gordon警探，有什么消息我会告诉你的！现在，请你离开，我很忙。”

即使这不是自己最想要的答案，Gordon还是点了点头，毫无诚意地表达了自己的感谢，转身离开了这个充满危险的鸟巢。

烦人的苍蝇虽然已经走掉了，但是Oswald的心情并没有因此好起来，晚饭的时候他还因为盘子边缘溅上的酱汁而对手下大发脾气。

回到大宅之后，Oswald拿着红酒来到壁炉边。火焰在炉中安静地燃烧着，暖橙色的光芒打在他脸上，为过白的肌肤点上些许色彩。

Gordon的出现给他提了一个醒。红罩头帮现在已经没有了，但是哥谭市里还有其他很多需要自己值得注意的罪犯。不管是出于对自身安全还是出于对帝国声望的考虑，他都得了解城市里新出现的那些罪犯。

他得找出这个带着猪头面具的家伙是谁！

“Boss？”Gabe已经在旁边站了好一会儿了，但是Oswald一直没有给他任何指示，让他不由得出声提醒。

“闭嘴。”

Oswald咽了一口酒。

“去吧Sofia叫来。”

Gabe点点头，转身离开。

Oswald 并不想让这个女人掺和到这件事里，可是手下里能和他商讨计划的人除了Sofia似乎也别无他人。他需要对自己所掌控的地盘有个更加详细的计划，他需要用一种更加有效的手段来管理这个城市……

但或许，他更需要的是一个才智双全，值得他信赖的合作伙伴。

正思考着，桌上的手机突然响了起来。Oswald放下酒杯拿起手机。

来电显示上是一串陌生的号码。但没有多少人会知道自己这个手机号。

按下接听键，Oswald把手机放在耳边，最先听到的是男人的喘息声。急促而又紧张。

“喂？”

电话的另一头的喘息声停了下来，接着响起的是熟悉又冷静的说话声。

“是我，Edward。Oswald我需要你帮我一个忙。”

“什么忙？”Oswald屏息。

“你能帮我处理一具尸体吗？”

燃烧的木料突然炸裂，迸发出点点火星，劈啪作响。火舌随着这响动抖动了起来，映进浅翠色的眼睛里闪闪发光。

Oswald的嘴角忍不住上扬。

“当然，Ed。没问题，我们是朋友，我会帮处理好这一切的……”


	6. Chapter 6

1998年6月3日 下午

Edward到达咖啡厅正好是饭点前人最少的时候。他迅速走进了更衣室换上工作服，然后小心翼翼地拿着自己精心烤制的小蛋糕离开了更衣室。

Edward很幸运，他刚来到前台，Miss Kringle就提着包跑进了店门。Edward四下张望，发现除了门外行道树边上有个穿着大衣带着帽子看报纸的奇怪家伙以外，没有任何人，当然店里也没有任何顾客。在确信自己不会被打断之后，他上前刚好挡住了Miss Kringle的去路，面带微笑，一动不动地看着她。

Miss Kringle今天穿着驼色的风衣，浅灰色的高领毛衣以及深棕色的直筒裤，她依旧戴着那副黑框眼镜，红色的长发随意地披在身后。

她和平时一样漂亮。

Edward心想。

“Edward？你有什么事吗？”Kringle被他突如其来的举动吓了一跳，差点没站住撞在他身上。

Edward嘴角的弧度大了些，将手中的纸杯蛋糕拿了起来，想要引起对方的注意。

“我今天早上烤了蛋糕。”

Kringle的视线在这个纸杯蛋糕上停留了一下。这个小小的蛋糕是被显眼的绿色纸杯包装起来的，红色而又蓬松的蛋糕上是细腻的白色奶油，但在蛋糕的中间，有一块像是子弹一样的不明物体隐藏在其中，让这块甜点所带来的食欲打了一个折扣。她迟疑地抬眼看了看站在自己面前的高个子男人，“这是给我的？”

“是的！”Edward回答，他的声音因为紧张和期待而升地很高。在意识到这点之后，他用左手扯了扯自己的领带，感到一丝不安。

Kringle没有说话，但是她身体却微微向一边侧过去，透露出她想要迫切离开这里的内心。

Edward并没有注意到这一点，他还在不安。人在不安地时候会有非常多的反应，而对于Edward来说，他喜欢用大量的言语来掩饰自己的紧张。于是他详细地为Miss Kringle解释了自己精心制作的蛋糕有何意义，而Kringle脸上的微笑已经有些僵硬了。

她接下了Edward手中的蛋糕，清清嗓子，打断了还在喋喋不休的Edward。

“谢谢你，Edward。你真贴心，但是我现在没时间了，我得去……”

“噢！”Edward反应了过来，他立刻侧身让出位置，一边紧张地扶眼镜，一边道歉。“抱歉Miss Kringle！我一不小心忘了时间……”

Kringle朝他笑笑然后头也不回地走了。

站在原地的Edward盯着她离去的背影，心里有些小小的激动。

Miss kringle收下了他的蛋糕，这是否意味着今天是他的幸运日呢？晚上他有机会能约她第二天一起去吃个饭吗？

Edward对自己的厨艺很有自信，毕竟连Oswald这样挑剔的家伙都对自己做的晚饭赞不绝口，如果Miss Kringle愿意尝试一下这块小蛋糕，她一定会爱上这个味道的。

接下来的工作时间里Edward的心情一直非常不错，即使后来他最讨厌的同事Douguerty出现了，也对他没有太大的影响。

晚上八九点过后，就是咖啡厅要准备关门的时候了。哥谭的晚上并不安全，这个时候街上已经没有了什么行人，咖啡厅里也空荡荡的。Edward收拾好最后一张桌子，准备去试一试自己的运气。

他怀着忐忑的心情走到了女更衣室的门口，猜想着对方大约应该已经换好了衣服，但是以防万一他还是打算先敲敲门。当他的手指快要接触到更衣室的大门时，里面传来的奇怪声音迫使他停下了手。

“噢……天哪，操，你真太棒了！”

“嗯……啊……慢一点，啊……”

不正常的对话，肉体击打在一起的响声被无限放大传入Edward的耳中。

他尴尬地收回了手，满脸通红。

Miss Kringle最近和Douguerty走的确实有点近，他早应该猜到的。

Edward推了推自己的镜框，准备带着失落的心情回到更衣室，余光却瞟到女更衣室门口垃圾桶里的一抹绿色。

他走过去看了看，抿抿唇。

或许他不应该对自己的厨艺抱有太大希望。

Edward叹口气，回到了更衣室。换好衣服他就要回去了，明天没有工作，他大概就去做做实验写写论文什么的，把今天发生的一切不愉快都抛在脑后。

他打开更衣室的储物柜，原本放的好好的录音笔却不知道被谁翻了出来，一张刺眼的白色纸条黏在了黑色的录音笔上，上面用签字笔工整地写着“播放我”。

着很奇怪。

Edward皱着眉头自己打量着这张纸和自己的录音笔，却一点头脑都摸不着。

这就像是一个谜。

而‘谜’是他无法拒绝的东西。

他打开了录音笔，播放了一段最新的录音。

“你手里拿着的是什么？”

这是Douguerty的声音。

“呃……Nygma给我的，蛋糕什么之类的吧？”

“看起来有点恶心。他为什么给你这个？”

Kringle的声音停顿了两秒，“我不知道……他什么都没说。”

“我觉得那个怪胎对你有意思。”

Douguerty带着戏弄的意味。

“你真的这么想？好吧，也许。”

接着是一阵嬉笑。

“你吃醋了？”Kringle的声音响起。

“吃醋？你是认真的吗？难道你会喜欢上那个每天说着谜语的疯子？”

“当然不可能！不过……我觉得他确实有点不正常，你知道吧，他有时看我的眼神……而且我上次看到他在自言自语。”

“听起来挺变态的，看来我们的谜语小子需要到阿卡姆去做个精神鉴定。”

接着又是一阵笑声。

但是后来两人的对话就突然中断了，Edward回过神来发现自己已经把这只脆弱的录音笔捏断了。他甚至不知道自己会有这么大的力气。或许愤怒确实能激发出人体内的一部分潜能。

冷静。

Edward深吸一口气，告诫自己。胸腔中却翻滚着愤怒的火焰。

他习惯了被别人嘲笑和戏弄。习惯了那些智商低下的蠢货对自己的诋毁。

但他不是疯子，更不是什么精神病或者变态。

Edward压抑着内心涌动的恶念，将坏掉的录音笔丢进包里。

他的动作有些大，一不小心将自己的包整个落在了地上，包里零碎的东西散了一地。

“操。”

Edward骂了一声，蹲下去捡东西。

将最后一个东西捡起来之后，Edward起身把东西放回包里，手却摸到了一个冰凉的东西。他下意识的将这个东西拿了出来。

他的弹簧小刀。

低头把玩着小刀，Edward能听见耳朵里传来的心跳。

扑通、扑通

按住机关，刀刃瞬间被弹了出来。光滑的刀面上映出的是Edward冷漠的深色眼睛。

冷静。

他再次告诫自己。

握住刀柄的手指却因为用力而有些发白。

冷静。

更衣室的大门被人打开。

“我去后门等你了。”Kringle在说话。进来的人是Douguerty。

当然是他。

你要冷静，Edward。现在冲动绝对不是什么好事。Douguerty 虽然又蠢又傻，但是力气却很大，他块头也大，不好处理尸体……

Douguerty完全没有意识到房间里另一个人不算正常的状态，走了过来，拍拍他的肩膀“嘿，谜语小子，你站着干嘛呢？”

Edward闭眼。

天哪，该死，去他妈的冷静！

—————————————————————————

Oswald赶到咖啡厅的时候发现店铺的大门已经关上了，他让司机绕到后面的小巷，从后门进入了店内。

昏暗的灯光将他的影子打在淡黄色墙纸上，狭窄的走廊一直延伸的黑暗的尽头，自己的呼吸与心跳是Oswald现在唯一能听到的东西，这里一片死寂。

Ed在哪？

Oswald没有看到他的身影，忍不住有些担心。

这可不太常见。

他甚至不记得上一次为他人感到担心是什么时候了。然而自己为什么对他如此关心呢？是因为那偶然产生的兴趣，还是因为这个家伙救过自己一命？又或者是因为这个年轻人身上难以抹去的熟悉感？

他让他想到了自己。

他们都拥有非凡的才能，却受人歧视。但只要某个契机到来，让他们认知到真正的自我，就没有什么可以阻挡他们了。

Oswald如此坚信。

“Oswald？”

背后突然出现的声音将Oswald吓了一跳，他摸着自己腰间的小手枪，飞快的扭头，发现Ed就站在自己身后，面带微笑，穿着咖啡厅的制服，戴着一双黑色手套，袖子卷到手肘处，白色的衬衫领口有一些暗红色的污渍。

Oswald松了一口气，手放了下来，没好气地对Edward说，“是我，Ed。拜托你下次能不能别这样突然出现在我背后？”

Edward向后退了一步，脸上闪过一丝歉意，带着手套的右手抬起来想要推推自己的眼镜，却又像是闻到了什么味道一样僵硬地停在半空中，然后非常不自然的放下。

“抱歉Oswald，也许我不应该这么晚叫你来的，抱歉，我只是……”

Oswald抬手打断了他的话，不在意地晃了晃。“没什么，Ed。你之前救了我一命，这是我应该做的，不然我给你手机号有什么意义呢？”

Edward嘴角的弧度微微扩大，双眼闪闪发亮地看着矮个子男人。

“别傻站在那儿了，尸体呢？”Oswald走上前一步，。

“噢，是的。”Edward仿佛才想起自己打电话叫Oswald来的目的，他侧身从Oswald身边经过，掀起一阵带有淡淡铁锈味的风，“在这边。”

Oswald跟着Edward来到了咖啡厅的更衣室门口，那里放着一辆方便运送货物的小推车，一大块用黑色塑料袋紧紧包裹住的长条形物体放在上面。

“看来你已经做了不少准备了？”Oswald仔细端详了一下那块黑色不明物体，抬头望向Edward。

这位年轻人现在看起来又有些紧张，他终于把右手的手套摘了下来，用手推了推眼镜，抿抿唇，“嗯……实际上我做的不太好。没有一击致命，把血弄得到处都是。Well，毕竟这是第一次。所以为了防止留下什么证据，刚才我一直在清理现场。”Edward咧开嘴露出一个不太自然的笑掩饰自己的紧张。“我找了一点塑料袋把它裹了起来，然后……”

“好了，Ed。”Oswald打断了Edward的喋喋不休。他能看出来这位年轻人现在不安的情绪，他也非常理解，但时间是现在最不应该被浪费的东西。

“你做的很棒。不过我们现在得先把尸体弄到外面去，我的车在那里等着我们呢。”

Edward的眼睛一下亮了起来，“真的吗？你觉得我做的很……”

“Ed！”Oswald无奈地叹气。“尸体！”

“噢！是的！”Edward 挠了一下头，“稍等一下，我去拿上我的东西。”

语毕，Edward走进了更衣室。Oswald站在门口等了一会儿，就看见穿着驼色大衣的年轻人走了出来。他上下打量了一番Edward。

“你应该试试深色大衣。”Oswald评价，“会让你看起来……更有气势。”

Edward显然不明白为什么话题突然跳跃到了自己的衣着上，“什么？我吗？嗯……我会考虑一下的。”

他走到放着尸体的小推车旁，准备将尸体推到咖啡厅的后门。圆形的推车滑轮为Edward减轻了一部分的负担，然而出乎意料的重量还是给他造成了一些困难。Oswald过去搭了一把手，一起把尸体送到了店外的汽车旁。

原本应该待在车里的司机不知道跑去了哪里，两人只好自己把沉重的尸体放进后备箱。

“对了，你确定你杀人的时候没有被看到吗？”等Edward关上后备箱，Oswald长呼一口气，询问对方。他可不想费那么大力气帮Edward处理完尸体之后白费一场功夫。

“我确定没有。”Edward认真思考了一下。“但是他和一个……朋友约好了在后门见面，我没看见她。”

“Miss Kringle？”

“呃，是的。”Edward推了推眼睛。

Oswald脸上扯出一个假笑，“好的，我会让手下去找她的，现在，上车吧，我送你回去。”

Edward张开嘴还想说什么，瘦瘦高高的驾驶员穿着黑色的夹克就从一旁跑了出来。他向坐在后排的Oswald道了歉，开门坐到了驾驶室。

见此，Edward只好闭上了嘴巴，顺从地坐进了后座。

在去Edward家的路上，Oswald一直在闭目养神，但是他依旧能感觉到身侧传来的不安。

“别紧张，Ed。”他睁开眼睛，身侧坐着的年轻人看似轻松地靠着坐椅望向窗外，留给他一个黑色的后脑勺，双手却紧握在一起，指关节微微发白。

Edward听见声音立刻转过头，Oswald这才注意到他的脸上带着一丝不可名状的笑容，“抱歉，我影响到你了吗？”

“你在紧张吗？”Oswald不太确定了。男人无害的外表以及总是散发着的书呆子气息总是会让他不自觉将其当做一个普通人。

“紧张？有点吧。”Edward这么说，嘴角的弧度却愈加扩大，双眼在昏暗的车厢里闪闪发光。“不过也许用‘兴奋’来形容会更恰当一点。”

他深吸一口气让自己保持冷静，Oswald却能听出那被他压抑在喉咙深处的笑意，这让一切变得更加有趣了。

“当他的血液落在我手上的时候，我感觉到了……温暖，我感觉到了快乐。”Edward紧握着手，“还有他眼里的恐惧，它们让我觉得自己在活着！实际上我觉得这是我这么多年来最接近‘活着’的时刻！”

Oswald轻轻将自己的手伸过去，握住了Edward的手，他能感觉到自手掌下传来的颤动，他能感觉到他的激动。“我明白这种感觉，我明白，Ed。”

他看见Edward的胸口剧烈起伏了几下然后渐渐归于平静。

“这很美妙，不是吗？”

刀刃刮开肌肤与骨肉的触感，血液喷洒在空气中留下的红色轨迹，以及那种肾上腺激素飙升，心脏加速的快感。

Edward沉默了一会儿，“是的，非常美妙。”

Oswald侧了侧身子，以便能很好的观察对方。“或许，比起在GCPD，你更适合为我工作。”

Edward脸上的表情有一瞬间的空白，接着他认真地看着Oswald的眼睛，像是在审视，又像是在思考他的提议。

“你的意思是……让我为黑帮工作？”

“是的。”Oswald收紧了自己的手。“我会给你非常丰厚的薪水，也不必住在那间狭窄的出租屋里，我甚至能找人帮你订做一套西装。当然，请放心我的朋友，你不会像那些没有脑子的打手一样被派出去送死。我需要你做的，是帮我定制计划，调查一些资料。如果一定要确切的说，应该是秘书。我的私人秘书。”

Oswald看着Edward微笑。他相信自己给出的诱惑足够大，没有人能拒绝自己。

Edward张开了嘴，正打算回答，汽车突然停了下来，他们已经到了公寓门口。

现在是该离别的时候了。

Oswald收回了自己的手，“你到家了。”

Edward往窗外望了一眼，然后打开了车门。闷热的空气从车缝中挤进来，Oswald心里突然有些空落落的。Edward准备下车了，却突然转过身抱住了他。

属于另一个人的味道一瞬间从鼻腔涌入，Oswald愣在了原地，身体两侧的手臂也不知如何安放，只能僵硬地撑在坐椅上。

“谢谢你为我做的这一切。”Edward收紧了手臂，在耳边对他低语。“我会好好考虑工作的事。”

Oswald有点搞不清楚这个家伙到底是聪明还是愚蠢了，因为即使是朋友之间也不会在这种情况下给予对方如此亲密的拥抱。

他是在暗示什么，或者又只是因为缺少基本的社交常识呢？

就在Oswald还沉浸在他的气味中时，年轻人已经松开了手臂，带着他那标志性的笑容愉快地向Oswald道别。Oswald也回他一个浅浅的微笑，同时暗自祈祷车内昏暗的光线不会暴露自己发红的脸颊。

他看着Edward的背影渐渐融入夜色，心理升起的却是从未有过的复杂情感。转过头，看见驾驶座上沉默的司机，Oswald忍不住长叹一口气。


	7. Chapter 7

1998年6月10日

不出Oswald的意料，Edward最终还是接受了自己的邀请。他派人去定制了一套西装，作为入职的礼物送给对方。

当他来到自己的办公室的时候，桌前已经端正地站着一个人。那个人听到动静，转过身脸上挂着熟悉的微笑。

是Edward Nygma。

当然了，也只能是他。

现在Oswald眼前站着的Edward穿着剪裁精良、笔挺合身的深色西装，褪去之前那套温暖居家的衣服之后的年轻人，显露出内里隐藏的锋芒与棱角，变成了人群中最引人注目的家伙。

“我不得不说，你真的是衣冠楚楚。（l must say, you are looking quite the dapper fellow. ）”

Edward听见他的赞扬，嘴角微笑的弧度越发大了起来。

“Oswald，我必须得感谢你。如果不是你，我可能永远都没办法发现真正的自己。”

Oswald走到办公桌旁，坐在了中央的软椅上。“我很高兴看到你以后不会再浪费你的才能了。新工作怎么样？Gabe有没有给你介绍一下？”

Edward将手上拿着的日程表放在了Oswald桌上。“Gabe带我在这里转了一圈，我发现这份工作比我想象的还要更有趣。”

Oswald笑了一下，但Edward却发现他有些心不在焉。

“发生什么事了吗？”

Oswald抬眼，“你还记得那天那个司机吗？”

Edward回想了一下，那天的记忆因为第一次杀人后的兴奋而有些模糊，他只隐约记得一个黑色的背影。

“我让他去处理尸体，但是后来他就失踪了。”Oswald 皱着自己的眉头，用右手捏了捏鼻梁，试图让自己放松一下。

“失踪了？”

“是的，他后来没有来上班，我派人去找，只发现了那辆空掉的汽车。没有尸体，也没有任何有用的线索。不止这样……Kristen Kringle也失踪了。”

“没有任何线索吗？”

“Sofia是最后一个见到司机的人。”Oswald说，“她从我宅子离开的时候刚好碰见了他，但是他们没说什么话，Sofia也不会蠢到在什么都不知道的情况下对我周围的人动手……”

“咚咚咚……”

办公室的大门突然被人敲响，吸引了两个人的注意力。

“Oswald，你在吗？”两人讨论的话题中心突然出现在门后。

Oswald叹了口气，“进来吧，Sofia。”

房间的门立刻被轻轻推开，Sofia穿着漂亮的白色西装，拿着一张纸走了进来。在看清楚房间里的两人之后，脸上闪过一丝疑惑。

“抱歉，Oswald。你们在聊工作吗？我打扰你们了吗？”她说着，顺势就要退出门外。

“不不不，Sofia，别这么说。”Oswald立刻换上一副笑脸，热情地与Sofia打招呼，“我的办公室永远都向你敞开。”

他站起身，向Sofia站着的方向伸出手，示意对方过来。Sofia也礼貌地笑笑，打量了一下屋里唯一的陌生人，顺从地走到了Oswald身边。

“这就是我之前提到的朋友，Sofia。”Oswald对Edward说。

“而Sofia，”他又转向身边这位狡猾的朋友，握着Edward的手臂向她介绍，“这位是Edward Nygma，他是我新雇佣的秘书。你们可以认识一下。”

Edward伸出自己的手，Sofia面带微笑握住了他的手，眼中依旧闪烁着疑惑。

“很高兴认识你，这位……”

“Nygma。”

“好的，Nygma先生。抱歉我们是不是以前见过？”

现在轮到Edward开始疑惑了。他确信自己从没见过眼前这位Oswald的“朋友”，但女人皱眉思索的神情却不像在作假。

“不，我不认为我们见过面。”他飞快地回答。

“好了。”Oswald出声，两人松开了握住的手掌。“Sofia你来找我有什么事吗？”

“噢，对了。”Sofia将另一只手上拿着的清单递给了Oswald，“我是来给你送这个的。上个月我部门的收益清单。”

Oswald瞟了一眼，示意Edward收下。

“麻烦你亲自送来了，Sofia。”他拍拍她的肩膀。

“没什么，Oswald。这都是我该做的。”

“如果你不介意的话，”Oswald露出一副为难的样子，“我和Ed还有私事需要讨论……”

Sofia意识到他正在下逐客令，她也确实没有什么可继续就在这里的理由，于是寒暄几句后就离开了。

门关上以后，Oswald为自己倒了一杯酒，咽下一口杯中棕色的液体，烦躁的情绪总算消退了不少。

每次和Sofia交流总是让他头疼。

“如果她让你烦躁的话，为什么不直接赶走她？”Edward看着Oswald 疲惫的神色，忍不住发问。

Oswald将杯子放在办公桌上，“这很复杂。”他耸耸肩，拄着手杖回到了自己的座位上。

“她有一个非常有声望的父亲，虽然老家伙已经退休了，但是大家都非常尊敬他。Sofia现在在这里还算规矩，没有被我发现在搞什么小动作，我没有理由赶走她。更何况，有她在，能吸引不少只忠于那个老家伙的人来为我做事。”

Edward的目光紧紧跟着他，“即要利用她，又要防备她，是吗？”

“是的。”Oswald说，对上了Edward的眼睛。“我以为你对这种驭人之术不感兴趣。”

“我确实不感兴趣，但我关心你。”

Edward过于直白的示好让Oswald愣了一下，外表平静内心却仿佛打翻了五味杂陈般难以言喻。他下意识地紧紧握住了右手的鸟头手杖，努力不让自己视线变得飘忽，而自己原本引以为傲的毒辣眼光现在除了对方长的真的很符合自己胃口之外，什么也看不出来。他现在大概明白了公司老板为什么不允许手下搞办公室恋情了。

“谢谢你……Ed。”Oswald好不容易挤出这句话，立刻低下头翻看桌上送来的报告，“去帮我倒杯酒。”

—————————————————————————

1998年6月18日

Edward正独自站在Oswald的办公室里整理文件。午后的日光穿过哥谭总是阴霾的天空以及鳞次栉比的高楼，落在了办公室里深色的地毯上，随着Edward来回动作而在空气中飘荡的细小灰尘迎着阳光闪闪发亮。整理了一会儿之后，Edward靠在桌旁，拿起一边的咖啡小啜了一口。

他开始爱上这份工作了。Edward想，咖啡醇厚苦涩的香味绽放在舌尖。

当然这并不是说他之前觉得这份工作很无聊——没有什么会比得上每天都和一群蠢货一起给另一群蠢货做咖啡更无聊的事了——只是他完全没有预料到自己竟然能做的如此之好。

不论是Oswald日常行程的规划还是一些生意上的问题他都处理的相当好，各种阴谋和吞并计划更是手到擒来。即使这里的同事还是不怎么喜欢自己出的谜语，但是他觉得自己轻松快乐多了，更重要的是，他脑子里另一个声音也很久没有再出现了。

有节奏的敲门声突然响起，Edward放下了手中的咖啡，确认办公桌上没有什么重要信息后才缓缓开口，“请进。”

敲门声略做停顿，接着“嘎吱”一声被打开。穿着一套灰色女士西装Sofia探头走了进来。

“抱歉，Oswald……”

她的话还没说完，突然意识到办公室里只有Edward一个人，声音便立刻小了下去。Sofia扯了扯自己的西装掩饰自己的尴尬，礼貌地朝Edward笑了笑。

“你好，Mr. Nygma。”

Edward转身看着这个女人，在心底猜测她突然出现的目的。“有什么事吗，Miss Falcon？”

“嗯……我想找Oswald，他不在这里吗？”Sofia将垂在颊边的头发捋到耳后。

“他有事出去了。”Edward盯着她，“不过他马上就会回来。有什么急事吗？我可以帮你转告他。”

听见他这么说，Sofia立刻摆了摆手，“没关系，我在这里等他吧，不是什么急事。”

“好吧，Miss Falcon，”Edward抬手向她示意了办公室左边的会客沙发，“请自便，我还有工作需要完成。”语毕，他便不再理会Sofia，拿起放在一边的日程表，仔细检查了起来。

红头罩帮的事情已经过去一段时间了，Oswald在地下世界的声望越来越好，不少之前一直持观望态度的帮派也都跑来投诚了，希望能在the Penguin的麾下分得一杯羹。于是，最近Oswald日程表上的待办事项就越排越多，Edward需要在花在这上面的时间也随之增加。

在修改掉一个小错误之后，沉默了许久的Sofia终于忍不住开口了。

“所以，你在这里的工作还习惯吗？”

Edward抬头，Sofia优雅地坐在对面的会客沙发上，带着精致的妆容与善意的微笑。

“我想是的。这份工作非常有趣。”

“有趣？”Sofia诧异地挑起了眉毛，但她立刻意识到自己的反应有些奇怪了。“抱歉，我只是没想到这个回答，你看上去……不像这里的人。”她皱着眉斟酌了一下措辞，“我的意思是，你看起来就像个大学生。”

Edward推了一下鼻梁上的眼镜，没有说话。

“无意冒犯，我只是有点好奇，为什么Oswald会选择你呢？实际上，所有人都在讨论这个。你也知道，Oswald的脾气不太好，他会做出这个选择，一定是因为你有什么特殊才能吧？”

Sofia盯着他的眼睛，寻找着答案。

“实际上，我也不知道。”Edward耸耸肩，“Oswald自然有他的考虑，但……这并不是我们现在应该讨论的，不是吗？”

Sofia抿抿唇，察觉到Edward并不想与自己讨论这个话题，她挤出一个微笑，“是的。”

Edward低下头，继续检查手上的工作。

房间里尴尬的气氛没有维持多久，处理完事情的Oswald就推门进来了。面对突然出现的Sofia，他先是疑惑地皱了下眉头，然后立刻挂上一副公式化的笑容，热情地开始与她寒暄。

“Sofia！你怎么突然来了？为什么不提前告诉我一声呢？”

Sofia立刻起身，走上前去。“Oswald，非常抱歉，我之前一直在想办法预约，但是没有任何回应，所以我就直接来找你了。希望我没有打扰到你。”

“不不不，我的朋友，别这么说。”Oswald抬起右手伸出食指，示意Sofia停下来。“我永远欢迎你的拜访。”

接着他侧身，与这个女人面对面，一边观察着她的表情，一边微笑着开口，“那么你现在来是有什么急事吗？”

“是这样的，Oswald。”Sofia清了清嗓子，将头发捋到耳后。“几天之后在我手下开的那间餐厅有个小聚会，我希望你也能来参加。”

Oswald皱着眉头认真思考了一会儿，“亲爱的Sofia，抱歉，我想我可能没办法……”

“拜托了，Oswald。”Sofia上前，表情诚恳，“我知道你最近很忙，但是你能不能挤出一点时间，我们一起吃个饭，讨论讨论现在的生意。”

Oswald微笑着摇了摇头，“亲爱的，这……”

“我知道现在有些传言，”Sofia再次打断了Oswald的话，她脸上的笑容有些僵硬，“说我在私底下计划着什么，说我想取代你掌管哥谭的地下世界。但这些传言都不是真的，Oswald！你得相信我！我来这里只是想和你成为朋友，想从你这里学习一些东西！”

她喘息了几下，期待着Oswald的反应，对方只是安静地看着她，不为所动。

“在聚会上我还邀请了Brown、Miller他们。他们也是我父亲的朋友，你们一定认识吧。”

Oswald嘴角的弧度加深了，“是的，我们认识，但不是很熟。实际上，我很希望能和他们交朋友，不过之前他们总是拒绝了我的提议。”

“这个我可以帮忙。”Sofia连忙开口，“我想他们会十分愿意和你做朋友的！”

“他们最好。”Oswald说，“希望这次的聚会不会像上次一样，突然跳出来一群带着面罩的疯子，你说对吗？我亲爱的Sofia？”

“我会好好安排的。”Sofia再次挤出一个微笑。“时间安排在三天后的中午可以吗？”

Oswald转身，看向安静地待在一边的Edward，“Ed，帮我看看那天有没有什么其它安排。”

Edward低头翻看着日程表，然后看着Oswald的绿眼睛说，“三天后有和Wilson先生的会面，不过并不太重要，我想可以推迟一下。”

Oswald得到满意的回答，又转回来面对Sofia。“好了，我的朋友，事情解决了。三天后，我想我们会一起享用一顿美味的午餐的。到时候，一切问题都会解决。”

Sofia像是松了一口气，微微点头，“非常感谢你，Oswald。”

Edward靠在桌子旁，面无表情地看着这个女人向门口走去，在即将离开的时候，她又停了下来。

“对了Oswald，那些传言……”

“放心吧，我的朋友。”Oswald打断她的话，“我怎么可能会去相信那些毫无根据的东西呢？”

Sofia看着他，抿着唇微笑，“是的，当然了。”

接着，她打开门离开了。

木门“咔哒”一声被关上，办公室里又只剩下了Oswald与Edward两人。放下手中的行程表，Edward注意到了Oswald脸上诡计得逞的狡猾笑容。

“你让她害怕了。”他开口。

Oswald拄着手杖转头来看他，一脸得意。

“当然，这就是我想要的效果。”Edward看见他缓缓走向自己，“那些流言蜚语总是有些意想不到的效果。它们让人恐惧，而那些人一旦开始恐惧，就会把我想要的东西双手奉上。”

这一切都是Oswald的小计谋。而Edward一点儿也不觉得惊讶。

在这段不算长的工作生活当中，Edward对这位小个子的黑帮老大有了更深入的了解，他的野心、他的魄力、他的才智。所有的这一切都与Edward曾经接触过的那些人大相径庭，也让他第一次感受到了与人交往的乐趣。

Oswald在他面前停下脚步，彼此的目光交织在一起，他的肩膀被Oswald抬起的右手轻轻拍了拍。

“每个人都有他们的脆弱的地方。他们所恨，所惧，所爱……”

Oswald看着他。

Edward觉得那双绿眼睛里似乎掩藏着别的什么东西。

“你只要找到它们，就能摧毁一个人，就能得到你想要的东西，我刚好非常擅长罢了。有句话怎么说来着？”Oswald眨眨自己的眼睛，“Cobblepot想要的，Cobblepot总能得到。”

他放下手，转身走回自己的专属坐椅，“Ed，我的朋友……在这方面，我还有很多可以教你的。”

“当然了，Oswald。”Edward的视线一直跟随着另一人，“我毫不怀疑，你总是不停地给我带来惊喜。”


	8. Chapter 8

1998年6月22日

在Sofia的帮助下，Oswald很快就与那些老家伙达成了简单的口头协议。大部分的人表示愿意与Oswald进行合作，另一些过分谨慎的家伙则依旧持着观望态度，不过Oswald确信可以凭借自己的口才将他们统统收入麾下。毕竟，没有人会和钱过不去。

短暂的协商环节结束后，Sofia邀请Oswald共进午餐。

Oswald本打算拒绝，但在Sofia的再三恳求下，Oswald还是决定看在她帮忙的份上给她这个面子。

汽车在一家小餐馆停了下来，保镖确定周围的安全之后，Oswald才慢慢吞吞地下了车。

餐厅里的装饰非常简单，除了必要的桌椅之外就只有暗色的花纹壁纸与天花板上的复古吊灯，显得整洁干净。虽然现在是饭点，但餐厅里并没有客人，应该是Sofia事先打点过。

“我听说你的母亲是匈牙利人，这家店的主厨也刚好是匈牙利人，所以我想你大概会喜欢这里的菜的。”

Sofia今天穿了一件无袖的深色连衣裙，黑色的长发优雅地挽在脑后。她朝Oswald微笑，施施然坐在了他的对面。

保镖先一步在Oswald之前拉开了椅子，待他坐下后留下两人立在身后，其余的站在餐厅的几个窗边门口，戒备着外面的动静。

这顿午饭对Oswald简直就是场灾难。

他早上出门走得急，只是随便吃了点东西。接着和一群老家伙讨价还价，虽然结果非常可喜但花费的精力着实不少。现在他已经有些饿了，可是端上来的几道菜不是太辣就是太咸，再加上他并不喜欢在这种小餐厅里用餐——既没有安全感，卫生问题也实在堪忧，更别提对面还坐着个让人心烦的女人。他随便吃了几口，便放下餐具准备离开。

“你现在就要走了吗？”Sofia看出他的意图，忍不住询问。

Oswald擦了擦嘴，“是的，Sofia。我吃饱了，那么我们就在这里道别吧。”

“等等！”Sofia出声阻拦，她向一边站着的服务生使了一个眼色。“Oswald，你一定得试试这个，这是这家店的招牌菜！”

服务生立刻端上了一个装着食物的白色瓷盘。熟悉的香味钻入了Oswald的鼻腔，他起身的动作顿了一下。

**炖牛肉** 。

他甚至不需要去看盘中的东西，大脑就先一步反应了过来

“这是炖牛肉，我想你会喜欢的。”Sofia一边观察着他的表情，一边缓缓开口。

Oswald不屑地哼了一声。“炖牛肉也是我母亲的拿手菜，菜谱是从布达佩斯那里来的，在我们家族流传了300年，我肯定这里的味道无法与之相比。”

Sofia并没有因为他自信满满的话露出失望的神色，依旧在微笑，Oswald在心底翻了一个白眼，随意用勺子舀了一块牛肉，放进嘴里。

他咀嚼了几下。清淡的香料味与牛肉醇厚柔软口感混杂在一起，咽下食物后口腔里还留有些许回甜，舌尖也自动分泌出涎液……这和他之前料想的糟糕口味截然不同，甚至有些熟悉，或者说，过分熟悉。

这几个月来被那些阴谋诡计和混战搞得高度紧张的大脑倏地放松了下来，尘封已久的回忆突然浮上心头。狭窄、昏暗的小房间里溢满的烛火燃烧的味道，缓慢低沉又催人入睡的歌声，以及母亲温暖轻柔的爱抚……

他有多久没尝到这种熟悉的味道了呢？

大概自从他的妈妈被……

不不不，现在不是想这个的时候。

Oswald咬牙从回忆里抽身，他抬起头，坐在对面的Sofia依旧保持着之前的表情，但她的笑容在Oswald的眼中却变得诡异了起来。

“我要走了！”他猛地站了起来，坐椅的木制腿与地面摩擦发出刺耳的声音，所有的保镖都转身看着Oswald。

Sofia眨了一下眼睛，疑惑地看着Oswald，“Oswald？发生什么了？你怎么……”

Oswald挥手打断了她的话。他必须得离开这里，不管这是巧合、阴谋还是其它的什么东西，他都得离开这个让他不安的地方。

控制情绪向来是Oswald的弱项，大多数时候他暴躁的脾气总能帮助他的属下更快完成自己要求的任务，但此时，不可控的情绪却几欲将他脆弱的一面袒露在他人面前。这让Oswald感到恐惧。

他知道现在自己的脸色一定非常糟糕，想要露出平日里虚伪做作的笑容也大概只会适得其反显得滑稽可笑。于是他不再言语，也没将自己的注意力施舍给Sofia，转身逃离了这里……

——————————————————————————

Oswald回到办公室的时间比Edward预计的要早上许多。Edward并不喜欢被打乱的计划——这让剩下的一切都毫无意义——但他很开心能早点见到自己的朋友，他也刚好有工作上的问题需要Oswald进行确认。

不过在第三次忍不住出声提醒Oswald后，Edward最终还是放弃了汇报工作的计划，他的朋友显然一直在走神。

“Oswald，发生什么事了吗？”

Edward放下了手中的资料，面带忧色地看着Oswald。

“什么？”Oswald抬头，茫然地看着Edward，像是一只刚被叫醒的小鸟。他看见Edward略显严肃的表情后立刻道歉，“抱歉，Ed，我没注意到你在说什么。”

Edward又重复了一遍自己的问题，Oswald这才反应过来，眨眨绿色的眼睛，露出一个假笑，“没什么，Ed。什么都没有发生。”

从很多方面来讲，Oswald都是一个非常称职的朋友、导师。他帮助Edward完成自己的蜕变，为他提供一份工作，指引他，在他痛苦的时候给予他支持。Edward非常感激，但Oswald有一点始终让他介怀。不知道是过于缺少安全感还是由于其它的原因，Oswald总是拒绝来自他人的关心，用那些漂亮话和假笑把自己的内心裹得严严实实的。Edward不希望自己的朋友一直被困在那些不良情绪的深渊里，也不希望自己一直是两人中被帮助的那个，朋友之间应该是平等。所以Oswald的拒绝总让他非常受伤。

当然，除此之外，他那对谜题永无止境的求知欲也在其中占了相当重要的一部分。

“Oswald，我是你的朋友，我不会伤害你，我只是想要帮助你。”Edward看见Oswald紧绷的下颚，知道他在退缩，于是他上前一步，双手撑着办公桌，将这只小鸟笼罩在自己阴影之下，“Oswald，我的工作就是帮助你处理问题，但是如果你不告诉我到底发生了什么，我也没有办法帮你解决它。何况，我相信在这种情况下，我们也没有办法将今天的工作任务完成，所以，你能告诉我到底发生了什么吗？”

Oswald仰头看着他，浅淡的绿色眸子颤了颤，最后还是闭上眼睛低下了头。

他屈服了。

“不是什么大事，只是……今天Sofia邀请我共进午餐，她让人准备的菜让我想起了我的……母亲。”Edward没有错过他最后两个字带着颤抖的鼻音。

“我突然想起我已经很久没有去看她了。”Oswald深吸一口气，别过脸，看向办公室一角摆放着的鲜花挂画。

“我早就应该去了。但是最近太忙了，我把这件事都忘了。”他的语气里有深深的自责，“我不是一个好儿子……从来都不是。”

Edward明显感觉到Oswald低落的情绪。这是他第一次看到对方脆弱的一面，虽然他无法对自己的生母产生同样的感情，但……

“别担心，她会理解你的。”

Edward从旁边的柜子里拿出一瓶酒，为Oswald倒了一杯。

“给，喝点儿这个你会感觉好点的。”

“谢谢。”

Oswald接过杯子，不自觉地露出一个微笑。他喝了一口杯中的酒液，感受着自己胃部传来的暖意。

“她当然会理解。她总是这样……”他叹气，“我的母亲是个圣人，不论我做了什么让她难过生气的事，到最后，她都会原谅我……”

Edward沉默。他的母亲是一个可怜又可恨的女人，在最初的时候，也曾给予过Edward温暖与爱，但自从他的父亲失业之后，她就不再对这个与她丈夫有着相同姓氏的男孩有过好脸色。或许是因为这个女人自觉逃不过他父亲的毒打，便草草接受这一切，再将所有的怨恨加在了他的身上。他对她没有多少感情。

“你知道吗，Ed。”Oswald开口，眼睛却一直盯着桌上的酒杯。

“我小时候的家庭条件并不好，但母亲总是竭尽所能满足我的愿望。”他深陷在自己的回忆里。

“那个时候我最大的愿望，就是长大以后给她提供一个更好的生活环境。我们能够拥有一栋大大的房子，她不必再去工作，也不会再伤心流泪……但在我能负担的起这一切之前……”

Oswald没有说完剩下的话，他深吸一口气，眨眨眼睛，似乎想要把眼中晶莹的液体收回去。而Edward一直安静地看着他。

“小时候我也不太喜欢去学校，虽然后来我开始明白其中的乐趣了。不过，你知道的，小孩有时候会变得非常残忍。”

是的，没错。Edward当然知道。

人们都喜欢那些高高壮壮，满身汗味的阳光男孩，对那些与自己不同的人抱有敌意。成年人至少懂得克制，孩子们却只会肆意妄为。不需要详细的描述，Edward就大概能够想象得到Oswald并不快乐的童年。他突然意识到两人竟如此相似，都有着糟糕的过去、巨大的野心以及与之相当的才能，或许这就是他们之间莫名吸引力的来源。

“每当我因此难过的时候，”Oswald继续，“母亲就会安慰我，说我又帅，又聪明，总有一天会干出一番大事业。”

他垂眸，长长的睫毛在眼底投下阴影。

他们是如此的相似。Edward看着自己忧郁的朋友，所以即使他不擅长揣度人心，却也能猜到Oswald在想什么。

“我想她是对的。”Edward如此定论。Oswald惊讶地抬头，睁大了眼睛，他能感受到对方话语里的真诚，这大概是他第一次得到另一个人毫无保留的肯定，

“Oswald，看看你现在的成就，哥谭所有的黑帮都臣服于你，他们害怕你、 尊敬你，就连GCPD那群人也会来寻求你的帮助。你给这座城市带来了和平，就算你现在突然宣布要竞选市长，我想也没有人会提出异议。” 他的神色认真，语气坚定，就像是在说着地球是圆的这种真理一样。

正如人们只有通过镜面的反射才能看清自己，每个人都需要借助他人来形成对自己的印象。或许连Oswald自己都没有意识到，他对权力与金钱的追求是幼时无法得到他人认同的映射。所以即使知道不论真假，Edward都只会给出一个肯定的答复，但Oswald还是忍不住开口，“你……真的这么想？”

“当然了！”Edward理所当然地开口，“我就是最好的例子。你改变了我的命运，Oswald。如果不是你，我可能还在那间小小的咖啡厅，领着微薄的工资，被人呼来唤去。你帮我找到了真正的自我，我甚至都不知道该如何感谢你！”

Oswald忍不住笑了起来，“过奖了（You flatter me）。”他突然觉得房间里似乎异常闷热，导致他脸上有些发烫。他站起身，走到窗边，准备打开窗户透透气。Edward立刻洞悉了他的意图，快步走来，帮他打开了窗户。

两人离得很近，近到Oswald能轻易嗅到Edward身上淡淡的香水味。冰冷的空气灌入房间，他却觉得更热了。

“那么……你觉得这是个巧合吗？”

他生硬地转移了话题。

“什么？”Edward显然还没有反应过来。

“关于Sofia，和那道菜。那和我母亲做的味道一模一样。我不知道她怎么办到的……”

Edward皱起眉头开始认真思考，没有发现Oswald不留痕迹地后退了一步，想要远离这个让他窒息的家伙。

“在哥谭，一切皆有可能。但……我不觉得这会是一个巧合。我不相信她。”

“我也这么认为，但我还需要一些证据。”Oswald也冷静了下来，与Edward交换自己的意见。

Edward勾起嘴角。“这方面我可以想办法。”他看着Oswald，“我知道你不会放心交给别人的，而且，我非常善于解谜。”

Oswald假装叹气，“Ed，你真贴心。我都不知道如果没有你我该怎么办了。”

Edward被他的样子逗笑了，“放心吧Oswald，你是我最好的朋友，我不会离开你的。我希望你知道，你永远都可以依靠我。”

Oswald抬头看着站在自己眼前的男人，身体先于大脑做出反应，忍不住倾身给了他一个拥抱。待Edward身上的气味完完包裹住Oswald的时候，他才意识到自己不太合时宜的动作。他本以为接下来的气氛会变得尴尬起来，却没想到Edward也回抱了他，双臂揽住他的整个背部，宽大的手掌轻轻放在肩膀，滚烫的温度自衣料传至皮肤。

扑通、扑通、扑通

Oswald听见自己飞速跳动的心脏，以及Edward在他耳边呼吸的声音。

他没有办法挪动自己哪怕是一根手指，只想沉溺在对方温暖的怀抱里。

**噢，天哪。**

Oswald心想。

**我爱上他了。**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可以配合BGM：Ólafur Arnalds的《Near Light》

1998年6月22日 晚上

Edward看了看手表上的时间，深吸一口气活动了一下自己的脖子。

因为上午向Oswald自荐对Sofia做一些调查，他在下午工作结束后就来到了哥谭市的图书馆寻找资料。

他打算先从这几个月报纸上记录的一些事情开始研究，结合从情报贩子或其他人那里找到的小道消息，搞清楚这个女人到底在打什么算盘。

严格来说这应该算得上是额外的加班，不过Edward自己乐在其中，所以也并没有什么不满。

他起身，看了看四周。图书馆里似乎已经只剩下了他一个人，周围安静地只能听见他自己的呼吸声。他捏了捏鼻梁，让自己从刚才找到的大量信息中清醒过来。收拾好东西，他带着自己需要的资料走向了图书馆的借记处。

一路上他没有看见任何人，这有点儿奇怪，虽然这个时候图书馆里确实不会再有什么读者，但是管理员应该会在这个时候出现开始整理和寻找那些被随意摆放的书籍，但是显然，他并没有瞟见除自己之外的人影。

来到图书馆的借记处，这里也是空空荡荡，没有见到任何的工作人员。

“有人吗？”Edward皱着眉询问了一下。

从借记处不远的书架后传来的一个女人的声音，“有的，请稍等一下！”

这声音听起来有些慌张，接着是几本书掉落在地上的声音。Edward有些不耐烦，他低下头百无聊赖地看着借记处书桌上的各种资料。

借记处的桌面显然已经使用了很久，木制的桌面上到处都是黑色签字笔画出的线条，还有一些破损的漆面，露出下方浅色的木料。虽然这张桌子看起来破破烂烂，但上面的各种文件以及办公用具都摆放地整整齐齐，文件夹旁的便签条上还有用隽秀字体写下的一些备忘录。书桌旁还有一个破旧的二层小推车，上面孤零零地放着一本奥维德的《变形记》。

脚步声从之前的书架渐渐靠近，Edward并没有抬头。

“先生是要借书吗？”之前那个女人的声音从近处响起，Edward这才抬起头，打算看看这位擅自离岗的工作人员到底长得什么样。

最先看到的是浅到发白的金色头发，当他的视线继续往下的时候却被那张异常熟悉的脸给吓住了。

“Miss……Kringle？”他下意识的叫出了记忆里那个女人的名字，换来的是眼前女人不解的表情。

“先生你是在叫我吗？”

Edward没有回答，他的整个大脑是一片空白。

她不是失踪了吗？那这个女人又是谁？

“先生？”这个女人又问了一遍，“你认错人了吧？我叫Isabella。”

“Isabella？”Edward缓缓吐出这个词，将名字在脑海里反复咀嚼了几遍，才渐渐回过神。

“抱歉，是我的错。只是……你长得很像一个我认识的人。”

世界上真的会有如此相像的两个人吗？

“你尽力夺回我，失去我时，你又尽力争取我，我是什么？”这个叫做Isabella的女人突然开口了，而Edward还在思考她和Kringle是否有着什么关系，但即使不用过多的思考，他还是瞬间说出了谜语的答案。

“时间。”

Isabella的眼睛亮了起来，似乎不敢置信有人回答了她的谜语，“你喜欢谜语？”

Edward呆呆的看着她。

眼前的女人熟悉而又陌生。两张脸几乎可以完全重叠在一起，但是她们之间又有太多的不同。发色、眼镜、气质。最重要的是，Miss Kringle讨厌谜语。

“是的，我喜欢谜语。”

Edward突然发现自己不知什么时候突然笑了起来。

Isabella似乎不太习惯这么长时间地被人注视，她低头将落下的发梢夹在耳后，接着看到了Edward手中拿着的资料。

“噢，先生，你是来借资料的吗？抱歉，我没有注意到，我只是没有忍住……”她急忙接过Edward手中的资料，放在桌上开始处理起来。

“没关系，我理解。”Edward笑着说。他也总是会在很多时候忍不住用谜语来表达自己想要说的话，然而结果自然就是受到其他人的嘲笑与戏弄。他完全理解她。

他环顾了一下空旷的四周，“现在这里只有你一个人吗？”

Isabella一边认真地记下这些资料的书号，一边回答，“是的，同事们今天刚好有事，拜托我帮他们把剩下的工作做完。”

Edward嘴角的微笑稍稍变浅，“他们总是这样吗？”

“有时候吧。”Isabella努力想要做出一个微笑的表情，但是皱起的眉毛却暴露了她内心并不开心的事实。

眼前低头认真工作的女人突然让Edward胸口涌起一种说不清道不明的情愫，他忍不住开口，“Edward Nygma，你可以叫我Ed。”

Isabella完成了手上的工作，眉头也舒展开来，她抬头将资料递给了Edward，朝他露出一个微笑，“好的，Ed。”

Edward接过资料，却没有要离开的意思，两个人在这里隔着一张办公桌沉默着对视，似乎都在等待着什么。

“需要我捎你回家吗？”是Edward最后先开口了。

Isabella不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，面带歉意地说，“抱歉，Ed，我还要把这本书还回去。”她指了指小推车上的《变形记》，“但是它应该在三楼，我花的时间可能会比较多。你先走吧。”

Edward咬咬唇，“什么东西，它没有人真正见过，也永远不会到来，但是所有东西都会朝它而去？”

“明天。”Isabella立刻说出答案。两人都笑了起来。

“你明天还在这里吗？”

“是的，我明天也在这里值班。”Isabella点点头，不太明白Edward的意图。

“那么我可以现在借走这本书。”Edward从小推车上拿起那本书，“这样你就可以提前下班，然后我明天再来找你还掉它，这个提议如何？”

“非常棒。”Isabella笑着回答。

————————————————————

1998年6月23日 上午

昨天的那场对话结束后，Oswald的脑子里不断地回想着他们的相遇与结识。

他最开始确实只是被对方英俊的外表与古怪的气质所吸引。后来，他发现Edward与自己的设想有所不同，他开始慢慢享受发掘他内心的过程。Oswald认为这就像是小时候拆开圣诞节时收到的礼物那种感觉。在你打开最后一层彩色包装纸之前，你永远不会知道有什么惊喜在等着你。

Oswald缓缓走到自己办公室的门口，停下了脚步。

事实也确实如此。

他轻轻地打开了门。办公室里的窗帘早已被人拉开，清晨的阳光自透明的玻璃窗倾泻进房间，飞舞的浮尘反射着点点微光，Edward就坐在办公室侧边他自己办公桌的一角，背对着他，低头在看着什么东西。

Oswald知道Edward早就在这里了。他总会提前来到办公室，帮他把一切都打理好，在自己推门进来的时候送来一个微笑与真切的问候。这会让他有一整天的好心情。

在昨天之前，他都一直以为这只是由于最近在Edward的帮助下变得更加顺利的工作。但是在那个拥抱过后，他才恍然醒悟，他只是单纯的因为见到他而开心。

他看着Edward一点点从那个怯懦笨拙的咖啡店打工仔变成了现在这副模样，一步步引导他释放了自己内心的野兽。他“驯服”*了他，因此他相信他们是彼此需要的，不可缺少的。

Edward听见了Oswald进房时的动静，他转头，立刻将手上的书放在桌上，站了起来，朝他微笑，“Oswald！你来了！抱歉我刚才在看东西没有注意……”

Oswald抬手打断他的话，“没关系，Ed，你不用向我道歉。”

他看着这个身材高挑的男人，拄着拐杖向他走去。

借着淡金色的光线，Oswald用双眼描绘着Edward的脸。从他梳地一丝不苟的深色头发，到那双震人心魄的棕色双眼，他高耸的颧骨、的嘴唇。

Edward就像是一块璞玉，只需稍加清洗雕琢，那些隐藏在柔软皮肤下的锋利棱角就会显露出来，将所有轻视他们的人切成碎片。

**他们是如此的相像** 。

他甚至不知道自己到底何其幸运才能发现这块闪闪发光的石头。

或许，这一切都是命运的安排。

Oswald看着自己最得意的作品。

“你在看书？”

他拿起了倒扣在桌上的书。棕色的封皮上写着“变形记”三个字，Oswald不太确定里面讲了什么。

“是的，昨天在图书馆借的。”

Edward笑了起来，似乎格外开心。

Oswald低下头，随意扫过这本书里的内容。

“他运用绝技，

把一块雪白的象牙，

刻成了一座雕像，

姿容绝世，

绝非肉体凡胎的女子可以媲美。”

他的视线继续向下。

“ **他爱上了自己的造物** 。”

抬头，Oswald正对上Edward认真注视着自己的目光，心脏不由地一紧。他立刻垂眼，假装自己被书上的文字吸引力注意力。

“Pygmalion（皮格马利翁）。这是在讲什么？”

Oswald随便扯了一个话题，想要掩饰自己的尴尬，同时祈祷Edward没有发现自己发烫的脸颊。

Edward从他手里抽走了这本书，随意翻了几下，然后回答，“皮格马利翁是希腊神话里的一位国王，他不喜欢凡间的女子，然后凭借着自己高超的技艺雕刻了一位象牙少女。他将自己的所有精力、热情与爱意都倾注给了她，并为她取名加拉泰亚，向神乞求让她成为自己的妻子。爱神被他感动了，于是实现了他的愿望。”

“听着挺有意思的。”Oswald笑了一下，握着手杖的右手微微收紧，“那你觉得加拉泰亚会爱上这位国王吗？”

“当然。”Edward非常肯定的回答，他合上手中的书，将它放在桌上。

“他创造了她，赋予了她美貌与新生，让她完成了自己的蜕变。这对她来说可是意义非凡，我想，她不可能在世界上找到第二个如此爱她，愿意这样接纳她的人了。所以是的，她当然会爱上这位国王。”

这似乎就是问题的答案了。

那Ed也会这么想吗？

Oswald没来由地感到一阵恐慌。

他确信自己会得到满意的答复，但那种自幼时就如影随行的自卑又在这个时刻袭来。

他是如此的矛盾。

Oswald需要深吸一口气才能维持自己的平静。他拄着手杖假装自热地缓缓朝自己的座位走去，“我想你说的对，Ed。”

他得告诉他。但现在还不是时候。

Oswald坐在自己皮制的王座上，看向那个时刻撩拨着自己心弦的家伙。他似乎又想起了什么有趣的事，兴奋地开口，“对了，Oswald，你知道吗，从这个故事还延伸出来一个有趣的理论，叫皮格马利翁效应。大致意思就是期望和赞美能创造奇迹。”

Edward越说越兴奋，Oswald却没有打断他。

“我也是这么认为的，毕竟只要你相信自己，再付出一定的努力，没有什么是做不到的。”

他突然停下来，看着Oswald，意识到自己现在的行为实在有些不妥。“呃……抱歉Oswald，我有点太兴奋了。”

“没关系。”Oswald微笑着说，思绪却跑到了其它的地方去。

_只要你足够努力，就会得到想要的东西。命运总是会眷顾那些勇敢的人。_

而Oswald相信自己足够勇敢，因为Cobblepot想要的，Cobblepot就会得到。

注*：这里的“驯服”是《小王子》里面狐狸对小王子说的那个驯服。


	10. Chapter 10

1998年 6月24上午

晴天的墓地并没有多少人来光顾。温暖的光束轻飘飘地落在草坪上高低参差的墓碑。有微风拂过，青草随着树叶摆动的声音弯腰，一缕淡淡的百合花香夹杂着些许烟草味从不远处飘来。

Oswald站在那里，抱着一束百合，看着眼前雕刻繁复的墓碑。

“好久不见，母亲。”

他深吸一口气，然后缓缓吐出，“请原谅我这么久都没来看你。最近实在是发生了太多的事。Sofia、红罩头帮，还有那些市里面不安分的蠢货们。不过……我得说一切都是值得的。”

Oswald温柔地看着墓碑，开始向自己的母亲倾诉。他告诉她自己现在有多成功，工作有多么地顺利，以及最近的一些烦心事。Oswald已经太久太久没有像这样说过自己的心里话了，他自己就是玩弄人心的好手，自然知道那些脆弱与柔软一旦暴露出来，就会变成锋利的刀刃，把自己伤得体无完肤。他有权、有钱，但随着这些宝藏的不断积蓄，恐惧与焦虑也像是一只潜伏在阴影中的毒蛇暗中窥探。

他屈膝放下手中母亲最爱的百合花，将手指贴在冰冷的墓碑上，用指腹感受着光滑石板那一道道细小的凹陷。

母亲从来都是他最敬佩的人。她生前温柔、善良，无私地将自己的爱给予孩子，死后，依旧能在这个混乱的城市带给他一点慰藉。

Oswald扶着自己的手杖费力地站了起来，他正准备离去，却又像是突然想起了什么一样，笑了起来，“母亲，你以前对我说，人的一生只有一个真爱，当你找到了他，就要奔向他。我想……我找到了我的。”

虽然他知道没有人会在自己保镖的把守下进入这片墓地，但Oswald还是忍不住脸红了起来。

“他很高，大概有六英尺多吧。又帅气又聪明，还非常关心我。”说到这儿，Oswald摸了摸自己的鼻子，“他不会害怕我，也不会因为我的权力和财富来刻意接近我，他之前还救过我一命，我……从来没有遇见过像他这样的人。”

“我不知道我到底什么时候爱上他的。这种感觉很奇怪……”讲到这里，他的心跳也似乎因为想起另一个人而变快了几分，他深呼吸，让自己平静下来，“他的那双眼睛，每当我抬头看见它们的时候，我感觉……很安全。我知道这很不可思议，但是，他有时会让我想起——”

声音在这里戛然而止，Oswald抿抿双唇，最后还是没有说完这句话。

“总之，我会告诉他的，等这段时间忙完之后。搞个烛光晚餐什么的，我想他会答应的。”

Oswald最后再摸了摸这块墓碑，脸上带着笑意，然后转身走向墓地门口，Gabe正站在路边的黑色轿车旁等着他。

午饭是Oswald在一家自己手下的餐厅独自享用的，附近并没有Edward的身影。他晚上要和Sofia一起去参加市里举办的慈善晚会，所以他让Edward暂时不用管他，继续调查自己手上的东西，等他参加完晚会，再回府邸和他商量。

在这个过程中Oswald又接了一个电话，东边一个街区新上任的小头领希望能够得到他的犯罪许可。Oswald 刚见过自己的母亲，心情还不错，简单商讨几句以后他就将这件事定了下来，他让Gabe记下相关的信息，之后打算告诉Edward再让他安排下去。

用餐结束后，Oswald又要继续与自己的“合作伙伴”们进行新一轮的商讨。不过他相信这群蠢货在得到前几天的小教训之后，会懂得让这次的商讨过程更加顺利。

晚上的慈善晚会是今天的重头戏，哥谭市里那些颇有名望的大家伙们都会前往参加。说是慈善晚会，但在Oswald看来，这更像是一场大型的权钱交易晚会。参与者都穿戴着精致名贵的服饰，在觥筹交错间达成一个又一个的秘密协议。至于那些捐款，不过是这场晚会的入场券。

想要在哥谭地下站稳脚跟，除了要收服那些盘踞在各个街区犯罪分子，也得交结一些上层社会的朋友。更何况，Oswald是个生意人， 多认识些朋友总归没有什么坏处。

坐上轿车，Oswald示意Gabe开车。自从之前那个司机神秘失踪之后，他就警惕了起来，不再轻易让不熟悉的人接近自己。而在他找到下一个合适的人选前，Gabe就一直充当着他的保镖兼职临时司机。

转过一个路口，包里的手机突然响了起来。Oswald掏出手机，屏幕上是一串陌生的号码。他皱起眉头，知道这个手机号的人并不多，那是谁会在这个时候给自己打电话呢？带着疑惑，Oswald摁下了接听键。

“Oswald，是我，Ed。”

话筒里传来熟悉的声音，但和平常的沉稳冷静不同，Oswald能感觉到他声音里细微的颤抖。

他立刻担心了起来。

“怎么了？Ed？发生什么事了吗？”

“没什么。”Edward立刻否认了，接着他沉默了一会儿，“Oswald，你能现在回来吗？”

“回去？”Oswald微微提高了自己的语调。“回大宅吗？Ed，你知道我一会儿要去参加——”

“这很重要，Oswald。”Edward打断了他的话，声音里是不容拒绝的坚定，“我有些事想要告诉你。”

很少有人敢用这样的语气与Oswald讲话，他本应感到被冒犯，但Edward的奇怪表现却让他隐隐有些担忧，“Ed，到底——”

“Oswald，Please，我需要你……”

Edward又一次打断了他的话，还未等Oswald反应过来，电话就突然“嘟”地一声被挂断了。

看着逐渐暗下来的手机屏幕，Oswald一时间不知道如何是好。

慈善晚会是一个不可多得的好机会，哥谭市大大小小的知名人士都会去参加。实际上，收到了晚会的邀请，就意味着你得到了上层社会的认可，你不再是之前可有可无的小角色，有了与他们在同一张桌子上玩游戏的资格。这是Oswald绝不可能放弃的！

但……

Edward那边似乎出了点儿什么事。

回宅的路程并不短，如果打算确认了Edward的安全之后再去参加晚会，时间一定不够。

他有些犹豫。

Edward那么聪明，不管是什么问题，Oswald相信他都一定能解决。或许他只是找不到什么东西了，或者是被看守大宅的保镖为难了，又或者是又不小心杀了一个人？

这些都是不值一提的小事，它们都可以放在晚会后解决。

Oswald咬紧自己的下颌。

但也许，他被绑架了，或者是被威胁了，只有自己回去才能救他。如果他就这样无视这通电话，心安理得地去参加慈善晚会，那么Edward很有可能会因此受伤，或者更糟糕的…… **他会失去他** ！

不不不！

他绝不能让这种事情发生！

Oswald发现自己根本不愿意去想象那种最糟糕的结果。他已经失去了自己的母亲——那种痛苦几乎让他崩溃，他不想再一次看见所爱之人离开自己。

他想要的终究会得到手，所以晚会可以以后再说。

Oswald捏紧了自己的手杖，“Gabe，先别去晚会了，回大宅。”

“回大宅？”Gabe疑惑了，“可是老板，这样就赶不及——”

“你是耳朵聋了还是怎么回事？我让你回去就回去。问那么多干什么？蠢货。”Oswald根本不给他说完话的机会。

Gabe发觉Oswald正在气头上，没有人敢在这个时候忤逆“Penguin”的命令。他耸耸肩，无奈地转动了方向盘，“好的老板，都听你的。”

“开快点儿。”Oswald冷冰冰地开口催促。

一旦拿定了主意，等待的时间就显得格外的漫长。看着从眼前飞速掠过的街景，Oswald觉得自己的心跳和每一秒中都在被无限延长着。

当轿车终于驶进大宅，Oswald注意到院子里停着一辆陌生的黑色小汽车，这让他更加不安了。

大宅不会允许陌生的人私自闯入，这辆车看起来也不像是他任何的一个手下或者是合作伙伴的。那会是谁？

车才停好，没等Gabe为Oswald打开车门，Oswald就自己下了车，推开大宅的屋门走了进去。

大宅与之前别无二样，并没有打斗或歹徒闯入的痕迹，Oswald摸了摸自己腰间的手枪，试探性的开口，“Ed？你在吗？”

他的声音很轻，穿过空荡的走廊又折了回来。

没有人回应。

Oswald记得他之前和Edward约好在壁炉前见面，也许他在那里。

于是他穿过了大大的会客室与放着长桌的餐厅。

从不远处的房间似乎传来低低的笑声，他在内心祈祷着自己的爱人安然无恙，轻轻推开了半掩的房门。

Edward确实就在房间里。如他所愿，安然无恙。他身边还紧贴着一个浅金色头发的女人，看不清脸。

**他们在接吻** 。

Oswald的大脑有一瞬间的空白，他一时忘记了自己是为了什么才回来的。他先开始以为自己正在做一个噩梦，不然无法解释现在发生在他眼前的一切，直到……

“Oswald？你回来了？”是Edward第一个发现了房间里的第三人。他放开了那个金发女人，脸色有些微微发红，或许是因为六月份炎热的空气。

Oswald被他的声音拉回了现实，他先是瞪大眼睛看了两眼Edward与那个女人，然后又自知失礼地低下头，像是在为打扰两人的幽会而感到不好意思。

右手上皮质的手套与手杖摩擦发出细微的“嘎吱”声。

“抱歉，我打扰你们了。”他深吸一口气，然后挤出一个微笑。

“噢，不，没有！”Edward连忙摆手，上前一步想要像Oswald解释，“是我的错，我不应该带她来这里的，抱歉，Oswald。”

Oswald没有细听Edward在说什么，他转头端详着这个金发女人，觉得她看起来有些眼熟。他眯着眼睛想了想，某个名字立刻浮现在了脑子里。

“她是那个K——”

“她叫Isabella。”Edward不安地扶了扶自己的眼镜，在Oswald说出那个名字前打断了他。

Oswald闭上了。他又把头转回来盯着Edward的眼睛看，那双深邃的棕色眼睛被镜片的反光遮掩，让他既愤怒又恐惧。

“Oswald？怎么了？”Edward察觉到友人的异常，上前关切地询问。

Oswald下意识地后退一步，抬起手拒绝了Edward的关心，“没什么，我没事。”他向Edward示意站在一边的女人，“你们继续，我一会儿来找你。”

说罢，他笑了一下，匆匆逃离了这间屋子。

穿过餐厅的时候，他走的太急，左腿不小心撞上凳子，疼痛立刻顺着神经传达到了大脑，点燃了他的愤怒。

那个该死的女人！

她怎么敢！？

她怎么敢抢走他看上的东西！？

Edward Nygma，那个待在咖啡厅怯懦又可怜的大学生。是他，把他从那段可笑至极又毫无意义的人生中解救出来的。是他，一步步引导他，让他有了现在的成就。

Edward Nygma是一块被丢其在废墟中的璞玉。而Oswald是那个发现者，他带走了他、打磨了他，赋予了他新生，又让他完成了自己的蜕变。他是属于他的！

而这个不知道从哪里出来的、打扮的一身俗气的婊子，凭着一张脸就从他的手里夺走了他！！

该死的！该死的！！！

他们到底是什么时候遇见的？他为什么不知道？

他一定要杀了这个婊子！！

“老板，你还好吗？”

Gabe的声音突然从餐厅门口出现，Oswald抬头瞪了他一眼，现在他正在爆发的边缘，不论见到谁都不可能会有什么好脸色，“谁叫你进来了？滚出去！”

Gabe低下头，一副做错事的样子，转身准备离开。这个时候，Oswald脑中却灵光一现，一个能让Edward永远留在自己身边的办法就浮上心头。

“等等！”他叫住了正准备离开的Gabe。

Gabe停下自己的脚步，转头安静地等待着自己善变的老板的下一个命令。

Oswald抿抿唇，回头望了一下通向那间房子的走廊。

“还记得院子里那辆小汽车吗？”Oswald回头看着Gabe。“把刹车线剪了。做干净点儿。”

Gabe点点头，没有提出任何疑问，转身去执行命令了。

这就是Oswald最喜欢这个手下的一点，他明白该问什么，不该问什么。

看着Gabe离开的背影，Oswald胸口的愤怒似乎平息了一点儿，他拄着手杖慢慢走到餐厅门口，却又突然为Edward感到忧虑。

他知道失去对一个人来说有多难受，他开始怀疑自己是否操之过急了，Edward会因此伤心吗？或者更深一步，痛苦？

他的爱不应该是让Edward痛苦的东西——

不，他为什么要去在乎Edward的想法呢？他本就属于自己，现在，他所做的一切不过就是将自己的东西拿回来罢了。

这么想着，Oswald走到会客厅，为自己倒上了一杯威士忌。

没过多久，Edward就找到了他。他走过来，察觉到Oswald糟糕的情绪。“怎么了Oswald？发生什么事了吗？”

Oswald抬头捏紧了手中的酒杯，这个问题，本应该是由他开口来问的。Edward把他从去晚会的路上叫了回来，这一路上他都因为担心对方而忐忑不已，等他回家之后，却发现这个家伙正在和另一个女人接吻。

“你……今天发生了什么奇怪的事吗？”Oswald最后还是用一个问题回答了Edward的问题。

Edward皱着眉头想了想，“我想应该没有。”

这就奇怪了……

Oswald咬着下唇。那个声音绝对是Edward的，但是现在看起来他对电话事情一无所知。

“Oswald，你不是要去参加慈善晚会吗？你怎么现在就回来了？”看见沉默的友人，Edward忍不住又开口。

“是的，我准备去。”Oswald认真盯着他的眼睛，试图从中找出一些端倪。“但是我接到了一通电话……”

Edward还在等待，但Oswald的话却没了下文。

“什么电话？Oswald，这个晚会对你很重要，你不应该——”

“我知道。”Oswald打断了他，喝了一口酒。他当然知道这场晚会的重要性，他只是做了一个选择。结果出乎他意料，让Oswald隐隐约约嗅到了阴谋的味道。说没有一点儿后悔那肯定是假的，但是如果再给他一次机会，Oswald大概还是会做出同样的选择。

他不能失去他！

可是那通电话是谁打来的？目的是什么？难道仅仅是为了阻止他去参加晚会吗？

Oswald想不明白。

他看着会客厅外被黑夜一点点蚕食殆尽的夕阳，一口将杯中的酒液饮尽。

愤怒、窃喜、恐惧与疑惑，这几种情绪不断地在他的胸口来回翻涌。他会把这个问题的答案找出来的，但不是现在……

“现在，我们还是来讨论一下你发现了什么吧。”

  * 鹅对谜的感情很复杂，他总是下意识地把他看做童年那个男人的投影，他爱慕他，仰望他，渴望他的关心，却同时在害怕和怯懦，恐惧着对方的否定。他们又是同类，是平等层次的密友，他能理解自己，自己能信任他，他们彼此需要，无话不谈，他爱他。但谜又是鹅看着他一点点转变的，他教导了他，所以鹅认为他理应无法拒绝自己，没有自己就没有现在的谜，所以谜不可以脱离自己的掌控。
  * 这种复杂的感情让鹅会在不同的情况下做出不同的选择。他会心安理得地接受谜对自己的关心还要变本加厉索要更多，甚至做出会伤害对方的事也在所不惜，但他也会因为害怕问题的答案而踯躅不前，在看到谜难过痛苦的时候后悔。




	11. Chapter 11

6月25日

Isabella死了。

最开始接到电话的时候他以为这只是一个糟糕至极的恶毒玩笑。

死亡，是这个世界上最大的谜题。千百年来，无数的学者哲人前赴后继地想要解开它，但从未有一个人真正给出过它的正确答案。

Edward Nygma便是其中之一。

他从很小的时候就开始与死亡相伴。从门口小猫的尸体、被父亲失手打死的母亲，到喝醉酒摔下楼梯的父亲。后来，他在哥谭大学研学法医，为了实验杀死的小动物并不在少数，更别提遇见Oswald之后杀死的那个男人。所有这一切带给他的绝非痛苦与悲伤，那些胸腔中翻涌不息的情感你甚至可以将其称之为“喜悦”。每一条生命的逝去都只会让他感到更加的自由，摆脱道德、法律和他人看法的，真正自由。

但这次不同。

Isabella死了。

她的尸体就放在GCPD的停尸房内。

安静、冰冷。

就像是大学实验课上等待被人解刨的肉块。

这样的形容让Edward觉得恶心，但这确实是他看见尸体的第一反应。

官方对她死亡做出的结论是由于疲劳驾驶而造成的车祸。

Edward感到一种不可名状的愤怒。

他了解Isabella（虽然他们相识相爱不过几天），她非常聪明，不可能因为这种愚蠢的错误丢掉自己的性命。但除此之外，似乎就没有了更合理的解释。

Isabella聪明、漂亮又有才华，但她就如同曾经的自己，不过是个无名小卒，没有人会特地想要她的命。而除了Oswald之外，也没有人知道他们曾是情侣，想要通过Isabella的死亡来打击Edward从而伤害Oswald更是无稽之谈。

她就这么毫无意义地、以这种可笑的姿态死掉了。

事情怎么会变成这个样子？这不应该！

困惑、不甘与悲伤，它们是愤怒的柴荆，让一切燃烧地更加猛烈。Edward能清晰地感觉到那些熊熊的火焰顺着自己的血管蔓延至四肢百骸，迸发出想要毁灭一切的欲望，却因为无法突破被冰冷皮肤包裹住的身躯，只得转而向内，以摧枯拉朽之势啃咬着他的筋骨。

巨大的无力感包裹住了他，Edward甚至连抬手都无法做到，大脑却依旧冷静地观察着自己内里的变化。

Oswald适时走了过来，从他身上散发出来的淡淡香气驱走了房间里令人作呕的消毒水气味，Edward忍不住一把抱住了他，将头埋再他颈间，嗅着那令人安心的气味。

Oswald回抱了他，双手放在他背后，紧紧禁锢住他。

Edward的呼吸渐渐平稳下来，破坏的欲望也渐渐消散下去，露出表皮下掩藏悲伤。

还好Oswald在这里，他不必独自承受这种痛苦。

他永远会在自己最脆弱的时候陪伴着自己。

他永远不会伤害自己。

Edward感到一阵安心。

6月27日

因为Isabella的突然死亡，Oswald体贴地给Edward放了几天假，让他回家好好休息。但家不过是另一个冷冰冰的停尸房，陈列的“尸体”则是他一个人的孤独，他不想独自呆在那里。幸而今天Oswald也不用去工作，他早先约了画师为自己制作肖像，Edward可以就坐在一边，放任自己享受着与友人安静相处的悠闲时光。

说来也有些可笑。在此之前的20多年里，Edward一直都是孤身一人。他也遭遇过痛苦与悲伤，但这种对于另一个人的渴望却是头一回浮现在脑海里。或许陪伴就像是毒品，一旦沾染了就难以戒除。

“好点儿了吗？”中途休息的时候，Oswald为躺在沙发上的他递来一杯温水。

Edward起身接过水杯，却没有想要喝的欲望。

“也许吧。”他硬邦邦地开口。

Oswald拍拍他的肩膀，脸上是安抚性的微笑。

“Ed，如果你难受了，一定要告诉我。我们是朋友，我不希望你这样一直消沉下去，好吗？”

Edward抬眼看着Oswald。他能察觉到他真挚表情下微微上扬的语气。

他的朋友今天很开心。

这很正常，他的帝国已经初步建成了，所有的一切都已经井然有序地按照他的意愿运行了起来，他当然会开心。Edward当然知道不能因为发生在自己身上的不幸来要求别人也和他一起不快乐，但……他总觉得有什么地方怪怪的。

“不用担心，Oswald，我会好起来的。我大概只是处在悲伤的第三或者第四个阶段，我会好起来的。我只是……也许我现在只是需要一点儿时间。”

“我没有担心，Ed。我相信你。不着急，慢慢来。”Oswald的手抚上了他握住杯子的手。柔软温暖的触感让Edward感觉好了点儿。“也许你可以换种方式，让自己忙碌起来，或许这样你就不会花太多的时间去想那些按难受的事了。”

“也许。”Edward低头看着杯中透明的液体，微微收紧了手指。

6月30日

Edward听从了Oswald的建议开始重新工作了起来。城市管理上面Edward已经不必再多费心思，于是他把工作的重心放在了Sofia的身上。

在前几天的调查中他就发现了Sofia以前的一些奇怪举动，但对方太过狡猾，他的所有怀疑都只停留在猜想的层面，并没有发现任何实质的证据，因此他也暂时没有把自己的怀疑告诉Oswald。

放下手中的资料，Edward疲惫地捏了捏自己的鼻梁。解谜是他最喜欢东西，长时间的脑力活动将他从之前那种压抑的情绪中解放了出来，但缺少线索的调查过程也着实让人头疼。他确信Sofia在暗处有着不少了解Oswald的帮手，但在这座罪恶帝国中他是个不受欢迎的角色，Oswald的手下并不愿意与他有过多的接触，他自己也蔑视那些四肢发达头脑简单的蠢货。

房间的木门突然被人叩响，Edward抬头。这里是他专门用来的分析东西时的书房，平时很少有人会到这里，而Oswald今天有事出去了，那么是谁会在这个时候来找自己呢？

在他没有应声之前，来者就自己转动门把手走了进来。

是Sofia。

Edward眯着眼睛，神情戒备。

她来这里做什么？

“嗨，Nygma先生，好久不见。”Sofia亲切地与他打招呼。

Edward站在那里没有任何动作。

“在好奇我为什么会来吗？”Sofia像是没有注意到Edward的冷漠一般，径直走向了前面的办公桌。

Edward随手拿起一边的文件夹想要盖在桌面的文件上，却被Sofia拦了下来。

“我听说你在调查我。是因为Oswald吗？”她低头拿起一张桌上的纸浏览了一下。

“你来这里做什么？”Edward拿走了Sofia手中的文件，冷冰冰地开口。

“别这么冷漠，Edward。我来这里是为了帮助你的。”Sofia笑了笑。

“我听说你还在为了你的小女友而难过。”

Edward没有任何反应，低头将桌上的东西收拾起来。

“你不好奇她到底是怎么死的吗？”

Edward整理文件的手一顿，他抬头，“什么意思？”

Sofia的笑意更深了，但她并没有直接回答这个问题，“Oswald这几天看上去很开心。”

这是事实。

“所以？”

“我听Gabe说，Oswald前几天回去的时候可没那么开心。他看见什么了吗？”

Edward的思绪回到了几天前，那个傍晚，他与Isabella的接吻……

但这并不能证明什么。

Edward深呼吸从记忆里抽身，但内心深处似乎多了一条裂缝。

“没什么。”

Sofia皱起了眉头，但嘴角的笑意却没有消失。

“这就奇怪了。听Gabe说他在大宅见到Oswald的时候，他可是相当愤怒呢。对了，我还听说，Oswald吩咐Gabe了一件事。”

Edward冷哼一下，他知道她在暗示什么。“你想说，是Oswald杀了Isabella？”

这是他听过最可笑的答案。

Sofia似笑非笑地看着他，“也许。”

Edward差点笑出声来。“Oswald根本没有理由杀死Isabella。Falcone女士，也许你愿意换一个更令人信服的答案。”

“要我说，”Sofia看起来一点儿也不气馁，似乎早就猜到了Edward的反应。“他可有着这世界上最古老的动机。”她盯着他的眼睛，“正如你一定会不顾一切为了你的小女友报仇一样，对吗？”

Edward听见自己的心脏正在剧烈的跳动，一个他从未曾想过的问题正渐渐浮出了水面。

爱

Oswald爱他？

这确实是一个合理解释。他知道像Oswald这样的家伙一旦想要拥有某种东西，就会不择手段的去得到，他做的出这种事。

问题是，Oswald爱他吗？

是，他是Oswald分享拥抱的对象，是他心事最真诚的听众，是Oswald最关心的人（毫无疑问）。

他们还是密友、是伙伴和同类。但这并不意味着Oswald就会爱上自己。

“你在暗示，Oswald爱上我了吗？”

Sofia并没有否认，“如果我猜的没错，Oswald因为红头罩帮受伤的时候，是你收留了他，对吧？”

话题跳转的很快。

Edward迟疑了一下，“是的。”

“这就对了。”Sofia笑了起来，“他打电话过来的时候提到过，最近对一个人很感兴趣。而我恰好知道，Oswald从不对女人感兴趣。”

Edward咬紧了下颌骨，似乎不打算再开口。

Sofia转身朝门口走去，“如果你需要什么帮助，我非常乐意提供。”

看着她即将远去的背影，Edward终于开口，“你的目的是什么？你想要什么？”

Sofia停在了门口，“我不想要任何东西，Edward。我只是在拿回属于Falcone，属于我的东西。”

Edward看着房间的大门“嘭”地关上了，突然觉得太阳穴隐隐有些发胀，这是他许久不曾拜访的老毛病——头疼的先兆。

他闭上眼睛想要整理好混乱的思绪，Sofia的话却一直搅扰得他不得安生。

‘可怜的Ed……’

他似乎听见有人在笑。

7月2日

Edward坐在昏暗的房间里，深色瞳孔中倒影的，是一截被剪断的金属细管。

他花了两天的时间找到了大部分的证据。

被剪短的刹车线、Gabe、被收买的警察、路边乞丐的证词等等。

其实他一天之内就可以把这些事情全部做完，但那愈演愈烈的头疼让他无法集中自己的注意力。

“为什么你总是这么阴魂不散呢？”Edward像是在喃喃自语。

‘因为我就是你。’他听见某个声音回答了自己。

‘因为你感觉到了痛苦。我是来解决这一切的。’

“解决什么？”Edward冷笑，“Isabella已经死了，没有人可以改变这个事实。”

‘不，可怜的Ed。’那个声音又说。

‘你并不是在为她的死亡而痛苦。你只是在为你自己而痛苦。’

Edward盯着远处的黑暗，没有说话。

‘不论是谁做的这件事，那个人都是在伤害你、否认你、贬低你。就像你的父亲，就像Douguerty。他们让你感到无力，让你感到恐惧。这才是你痛苦的来源，这才是我们痛苦的来源。’

那么凶手是谁？

所有的证据都在指向同一个人，但Edward认为这也许只是一个阴谋，因为Oswald不会伤害他。

‘你确定吗？’有个声音似乎在问他

Edward闭上眼睛，那该死的头疼又来了。

‘除了他之外又有谁会这么做呢？’

“我不知道。”

‘你应该知道的。’

没有人会这么做。

如果不是那天Oswald突然提前回来，谁会注意到Isabella呢？正如不曾有人注意到曾经的他一样。

“但Oswald不可能爱上我。”

‘真的吗？’

那个声音又问他。

‘他是否，会因为你提到别的女人而不安、愤怒？’

‘他是否，时刻渴求着接近你、触碰你？’

‘他是否，会因为你的每一个拥抱而瞳孔放大、心跳加速？’

Edward沉默了。

“我不知道。”他如此回答。

‘你应该知道的。’

那个声音说。

7月4号

推开门的时候，Oswald正坐在办公室中央的软椅上签字。他听见动静抬头，在看清楚来者后眼睛立刻亮了起来。

“Ed！你终于来了！”

他握住手杖起身笑着向Edward招手，满脸喜悦。

“怎么样？感觉好点了吗？”

Edward走近了Oswald。

他在昨天详细询问了Sofia的计划，他想知道她会怎么对付Oswald。当然这并不意味着他现在就已经背叛Oswald，和那个女人站在一起。他来这里，是为了做出最终的决定。

告诉Oswald那个女人的所有计划，或者，背叛他。

“我还在适应。”Edward笑着说，“你知道，Isabella的死对我来说是一个巨大的打击。”

Oswald脸上的笑容淡了下去。

“Isabella，是的，我知道。”

Edward注意到他握着手杖的右手因用力而有些发白。

‘他是否，会因为你提到别的女人而不安、愤怒？’

“不过，Ed。一切总会过去。活着的人还要继续生活下去，我希望你能早些走出来。”

Oswald绕过阻挡在他们之间的办公桌，走到了Edward的面前，抬头真挚地看着他。

他们靠的太近，早已越过了密友之间的距离。Edward甚至能闻到Oswald身上的香水味。

“我是你的朋友，我希望你能开心。”

Oswald笑着说，抬手轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。

‘他是否，时刻渴求着接近你、触碰你？’

“我知道。”Edward深呼吸，然后开口。

“你是我最好的朋友，Oswald。我都不知道如果没有你我该怎么办。”

他靠近Oswald，倾身，看见了对方浅色双眼中微微放大的瞳孔。

他抱住了他，将他拥入怀中，感受着他的心跳。

‘他是否，因为你的每一个拥抱而瞳孔放大、心跳加速？’

Edward找到了谜底，但第一次，他没有因此而开心。

实际上，这个答案也并不让他吃惊。或许早在从相遇到熟识的过程中，他那颗引以为傲的聪明大脑就已经从日常的小细节里分析出了这种可能性。

他只是不愿意承认。

不愿意承认什么？

他对自己的感情？还是，做为凶手，他必须付出代价的事实？

‘现在思考这些又有什么用呢？Ed，’他听见脑子里的那个声音说，‘我们仰慕他、尊敬他，他却背叛了我们的信任。他伤害了我们，这才是重点。’

Edward感觉到了一种愤怒。

漫长的几秒钟过后，他结束了这个拥抱。退后两步，将两人的距离保持在一个合理的区间内。

没有人可以这样伤害他。

Edward这么想，垂眼看着Oswald。

“对了，Oswald，我来这里是有事要和你说。”

“什么事？”

Oswald还没从Edward的拥抱中缓过神来，呆呆地看着他。

“我希望你能给我放个长假。我想Isabella大概不是死于意外。”

“什么？！”Oswald的声音突然提高了起来，他瞪大眼睛不敢置信地看着Edward。

“Ed，你……为什么这么说？”Oswald的眼神有些躲闪，他转身回到了自己办公桌后的软椅上，努力挤出一个微笑。

“我找到了一些线索。有人剪断了Isabella汽车的刹车线。”

Edward看见Oswald应吃惊而微微张开了嘴，但他立刻意识到自己的事态，立刻清了清嗓子，假装自然地开口，“那你现在知道是谁做的了吗？”

“我还不知道。”Edward回答。他转身从一边的酒架上拿起一瓶威士忌，缓缓地为Oswald到了一杯酒。

白色的药片在不经意间被放进了杯子，几个呼吸后，与琥珀色的酒液融为一体。

它会让Oswald夜里无法安眠，永远被噩梦困扰着。

他将酒杯递给Oswald。

“我希望你能给我点时间去调查这件事。”

Oswald接过酒杯小啜了一口，内心忐忑不已。

“可是Ed，如果你走了谁来帮我打理——”

“你可以交给Sofia。”Edward打断他。

Oswald再次瞪大了双眼，似乎无法相信这个名字会从Edward的口中说出来。

“什么？Sofia？！可是她……”

“我仔细的调查了她。她没有任何问题。你可以相信她。”

“但是……但是——”

“你不相信我吗？Oswald。”Edward的话成功地让Oswald闭上了嘴。他抬头看着这个个子高高的男人，想要张口，却什么也说不出。于是他只好低下头，继续喝着杯中的威士忌。

“那么，既然我们这样说好了，我就先告辞了。”Edward微笑着看见Oswald一口口咽下了酒液。

Oswald的表情突然变得有些悲伤，他垂下眼，闷闷地开口，“你走吧。”

得到了满意的答复，Edward不愿意在这里多做停留，他最后再看了一眼Oswald，转身离开了房间。


	12. Chapter 12

1998年6月25日

那个女人死了！

这大概是这两天里Oswald听过最棒的消息了。

他努力抑制住自己想要上翘的嘴角，故意板着脸轻声安慰Edward。接着他十分善解人意地陪着Edward一起到警察局认领尸体。

那个女人就躺在那间狭小肮脏的停尸房内。

绿色的毛衣被血水浸渍成黑色，浅金色的秀发上满是泥土与污渍，一条巨大的伤口贯穿在女人原本漂亮的小脸上，边缘是紫红色的烂肉，包裹着破碎的骨骼，还有尚未撕裂的肌肉经脉隐匿其中，在白色炽光灯的照耀下显得可怖渗人。

但不得不说，比她活着的时候要顺眼地多。

Oswald看见Edward正心不在焉地听着一边警员对她死亡做出的解释。

他的手攥成了拳头，呼吸急促，双唇紧抿成一条直线，眼中是迷茫、困惑与痛苦。

平静的表面下是涌动的暗流、深海的波涛。

Oswald却觉得他此刻就像是一尊用白色象牙雕铸而成的古希腊塑像，取料于天赋和命运，用才智与苦难做刻刀，他柔软又锋利，每一根线条都杂揉着自己的爱与欲。

而他现在是他的。

Oswald忍不住靠近他，然后……

噢，Edward抱住了他。

这个怀抱如此炽热，他紧抱着他就像溺水的人一般，鼻息轻柔地吹打着Oswald的脖颈。

Oswald几乎要融化在这个拥抱里。

他抬手回抱了Edward，胸腔被喜悦和满足包裹着，无法抑制地笑了起来。

Edward颤抖的身体渐渐平静下来，Oswald如母亲般轻柔地拍打着他的背。

不用担心，Ed。

Oswald在心底默默对他说，我会好好照顾你的。

6月27日

人是社会性动物，没有人可以离开群体独自生活，即使那个人是哥谭最聪明的家伙。

Oswald给Edward放了几天假，让他好好放松一下。Edward同意了，但他并没有回家，而是缩在Oswald大宅的沙发上，安静地发呆。

这很正常。他人的陪伴可以减缓内心的悲伤，而Oswald是Edward唯一的选择。

Oswald站在房间里，让画师为自己画像，眼神却不时往Edward那边瞟去。午后的暖阳懒散地照在他的身上，美好的让Oswald想要去触碰。

待画师终于打好稿，Oswald便迫不及待地离开了。他端着一杯水，走近Edward询问他是否感觉好些了。

Edward坐了起来，于是Oswald也坐在了他的身边。

关心他、安慰他。

Edward说自己还在适应。

Oswald向他提议用工作来代替悲伤，而Edward接受了。他很开心。

只要Edward把心思放在自己喜欢的东西上面，过不了多久就可以忘记那个不知道叫Isabella还是Isabelle的女人。

一切都在按照他的预想进行。

Oswald转头看着Edward。

他想要用手指感受他发丝的温度，想要用舌头去品尝他皮肤的味道。

他还想要Edward进入他、贯穿他、撕裂他。

但是不用着急。

Oswald温柔地用目光描绘着Edward的轮廓。

这一切都会是他的。

7月2日

Oswald已经几天没有收到来自Edward的消息了，他有些担心。Edward到底在干什么？发生什么事了吗？

7月4日

Oswald正在办公室处理文件，Edward终于出现了，他一直悬在空中的心也落了回去。

Edward的心情看起来没那么低沉了，Oswald的心情也跟着好上了几分，他猜想Edward或许已经慢慢走出来了，这很好。

但下一秒，那个女人的名字又出现了。

该死的。

Oswald发誓自己不是一个歧视女性的人，但他从来没有这么讨厌过一个女人。

他靠近Edward，拍了拍他的肩。安慰他，也在安慰着自己。

这效果很好，Edward看着Oswald倾身。

Oswald先开始以为他要吻他，他的心跳几乎停止。结果他只是轻轻的拥抱了自己。

当Oswald还沉浸在那个拥抱的时候，Edward又说出了一句让他窒息的话。

Isabelle不是死于意外。

Oswald突然害怕了起来。他担心Edward发现真相，他担心Edward离他而去。

不过好在Edward还不知道一切的真相，他只是希望Oswald能多给他一点时间。

Oswald的心里现在是一团乱麻，他接过Edward递来的酒杯，几口饮尽，看着他离开的背影。

或许他应该想好要怎么处理这一切。

7月5日

不知道是不是因为昨天Edward对他说的话，Oswald晚上睡得不是很舒服。他想知道Edward到底是怎么发现的一切，他现在在哪里，但是手下那群笨蛋什么都查不到。

7月7日

Oswald又做噩梦了。

他梦见母亲死在自己的怀里。

她的手还温柔地抚摸着他的脸颊，身体却一点点地冷了下去。

胸口处是撕心裂肺的疼痛，他想要抱紧自己的母亲，双手用力却发现手上除了鲜血什么也没有。

Oswald从梦中惊醒，发现睡衣已被冷汗浸湿。

现在还是半夜，他在喝掉三杯威士忌之后还是无法安眠，只能看着哥谭灰暗的天空被逐渐点亮。

用完早饭之后Oswald还待在大宅里。他觉得浑身无力一点儿也不想动。

也许是生病了，他这么想。

下午Oswald终于打起精神去了办公室，他在半路遇见了Sofia。她似乎察觉到了Oswald的疲惫，上前关心，“Oswald，发生什么事了吗？你的脸色看起来不太好。”

Oswald的心情本就不好，又碰见了自己不想见到的人，更加烦躁了。

“我很好，什么事也没有发生。”

Oswald朝她假笑了一下，拄着手杖走进了办公室。

他刚坐下来没多久，办公室的门就被敲响了。

Oswald心底有一丝期待，但走进来的人还是Sofia。他忍不住在心底翻了一个白眼。

“有什么事吗？Sofia。”

Sofia先是扫视了一下房间，然后开口，“Nygma先生不在吗？”

“他不在。”Oswald回答，他看了一眼旁边空掉的桌子。“你有什么事吗？”

Sofia不好意思地笑了笑，“其实不是什么大事，只是我这里有些文件需要签字。我本来不想麻烦你的……”

Oswald接过文件扫了几眼，只是几宗简单的货物交易。

他拿出钢笔签完字，将文件递给了Sofia。

“走吧。”

Sofia接过文件笑着点了点头，她推开门，在快要离开的时候停了下来。

“Oswald，我知道你前几天挺辛苦的。不如给自己放个假如何？放松放松，你放心，现在没有人敢动你的生意。”

Oswald只是扫了她一眼，没有说话。

等Sofia离开以后，他拿起手机，拨通了Edward的电话。

没有人接听。

Oswald突然又想起了半夜的那个梦。

Edward在哪？

他忍不住担心。

7月10日

Oswald这两天没有再做噩梦了，但他的睡眠质量依旧不怎么好。或许Sofia说的对，Edward没有帮他办事之后自己的工作量就突然变大了，或许他是应该找时间休息一下了。

他打电话告诉城里的手下自己处理事情，重要的问题通知他一声就好了。

晚上的时候Sofia来了，她带来了一张几天后的舞会邀请函。

因为腿的原因，Oswald本来就讨厌这种东西，再加上这几日的疲惫，他非常果断地拒绝了Sofia。

Oswald不知道Sofia怎么得知了自己最近失眠的问题，为他端了一杯姜茶来。

“来，Oswald。喝点这个或许你会睡的好点儿。”

Oswald看着杯子琥珀色的液体，犹豫了一下，浅浅尝了一口，能感觉到淡淡的甜味。

她加了蜂蜜。

蜂蜜姜茶。

Oswald想到了自己母亲，他的表情不自觉地柔和了下来。

“谢谢。”

“你不用谢我。”Sofia坐在他身边，笑着说，“我们是朋友，这是我应该做的。”

Oswald看着她真挚的表情，感受着从杯壁传来的温暖，在这几天里，第一次感到了安心。

7月17日

Oswald还是时不时会从梦中惊醒、失眠。他的脾气也因为缺少休息而反复无常，几乎骂过所有在他手下做事的人。帮派里的气氛一时间有些紧张，没人知道到底发生了什么，为什么他们的老板总是在发脾气。不过还好Oswald听从了Edward建议，让Sofia帮他一起处理工作上的事，这才让这个庞大的地下王国得以继续正常运作。

Oswald和Sofia的关系也缓和了许多。

Sofia总能在他最愤怒的时候安抚他，帮他将那些乱糟糟堆在一起的事情分开捋顺、出谋划策。

有她在，Oswald觉得轻松很多，不仅如此，她带来的蜂蜜姜茶也总是能让自己暂时睡个好觉。

他猜想或许真的是他以前太过多疑，如果能早点信任她或许自己也能更早坐上哥谭之王的位置。

不过凡事有利也有弊，如果不是因为对她的不信任，他也不会和Edward熟悉起来。

一想到Edward，Oswald的心情又会糟糕几分。

这么多天了，他依旧没有收到任何来自他的消息。

难道他发现了真相吗？

还是他遭遇了什么不好的事？

无数种可能性与焦虑让Oswald备受煎熬，他甚至有时也会后悔自己当初在愤怒之下做出的决定。

不，他不是在后悔杀死Isabella，他只是在后悔让Edward体会到那种痛苦。

也许他真的很爱那个女人。

Oswald知道失去所爱之人是什么感受。

或许他不应该那么自私，完全不考虑Edward的感受……

但现在说这些，又有什么用呢?

他连Edward在哪里都搞不清楚。

7月19日

Oswald接到了来自Edward的电话，但他的话甚至没有说完电话就被强行挂断了。

Edward被绑架了！

这是Oswald能得出的最合理解释。他得把他救出来！

于是他立刻找到Sofia来一起讨论这件事，他希望Sofia可以帮他确定一下嫌疑人。

“Oswald，这可能是任何一个帮派的人。”Sofia叹气，“你知道他们早就看Nygma不顺眼了。他确实很聪明，但也因此得罪了很多人。如果不是之前因为你的保护像他这样张扬的人不可能在哥谭活这么久的。”

她走到Oswald的身边，拍了拍他的肩膀，“可疑的人太多了，你总不可能把那些大大小小的帮派全都‘关照’一遍吧？”

Oswald看着她，带着不解。

“哥谭才刚刚稳定下来，你何必为了一个人把这里搅得一团糟呢？”

不，不是这样的。

Oswald想要立刻反驳她。

“不，Ed不一样！”

没有人可以与他相比。

“我得把他救出来。”

他的右手用力，捏紧了手杖上的鸟首。

他需要我。

我不能失去他。

“不过你说的对。”Oswald盯着Sofia的眼睛，“他们都很可疑……一个都不能放过。”

他要找到他！不论付出什么代价。

“就算把这座城市一块一块拆掉我也在所不惜！”

7月22日

“Cobblepot最近怎么了 ？他到底想要干什么？”电话的听筒里传来男人的声音。

“我不知道，James，他最近情绪很不好……”女人叹了口气。

“再这样下去哥谭就会变得一片混乱！你应该阻止他！”

“你以为我不想吗？”女人反问，“我和你一样热爱这座城市！但是……他根本就不信任我！有的时候我真的很怀念我的父亲，或许他在这里就会不一样吧。”

沉默了一会儿，男人开口，“Falcone阁下说过他不会再回来了。”

“是的，父亲不想再掺和这些事了。看来现阶段，只有Oswald能统领哥谭的地下世界了。毕竟，谁能有他那样的号召力呢？”

听筒另一边的男人沉默了……

7月23日

Oswald正在大宅里焦急地等待着消息。他把嫌疑最大的几个人都绑来问了话，但没有人知道到底是谁绑架了Edward。

桌上的手机突然响了起来，Oswald立刻手忙脚乱拿起来，摁下了接听键。

“一个小时之后，哥谭码头。不要带人来，你知道后果。”

还未等Oswald开口，电话就被挂断了。

他低头看了看暗掉的手机显示屏，再看了看墙上的挂钟。他的大宅在哥谭的郊区，想要到达码头就必须穿城而过，一个小时时间只是刚刚好而已，他根本就没有多余的时间去召集人手。

“Gabe！Gabe！”

他抓着自己的手杖，一瘸一拐地飞速走向门口。Gabe听见老板的叫声，也走了出来。

“发生什么事了？老板。”

Oswald深呼吸了几下，却依然无法平静下来。

“带我去哥谭码头。”

Gabe看了看四周，

“好的老板，就我们——”

“闭嘴！让你去就去！别废话！”Oswald暴躁地打断Gabe，率先走出了宅门，径直走向院里停放着的轿车。

Gabe见此也不再多说，默默打开车门发动了汽车。

Oswald坐在后座忐忑不安，他的心脏被希望与恐惧交替折磨着。他迫切的希望再次见到Edward，但又在恐惧这一切只是另一个噩梦。

他不断地催促着Gabe开快一点，再快一点！

轿车飞速地在城市里穿梭，不知道在闯了多少个红灯之后，终于在一个小时内抵达了哥谭码头。

Oswald带着Gabe下了车，警惕地观察着四周。

码头被灰色的云雾笼罩着，异常安静，平日里繁忙的工人此时早已不知所终，天空中有细雨落下，将Oswald黑色的短发渐渐打湿。

他突然听到脚步声，转头，就看见朝思暮想的那个人正一步步向他走来。

“Ed！”Oswald一阵狂喜，他迈开步子朝Edward走去，走到半路觉得手杖实在碍事，索性丢掉然后跑过去。

他一把抱住了Edward，呼吸着他身上熟悉的味道。

几秒之后他放开了Edward，急切的打量了他的全身，想要确认对方完好无损，“你还好吗？告诉我你没事！”他仰头看着Edward，双手颤抖。因为喜悦，也因为恐惧。

“我没事，Oswald。”Edward冷淡的开口，Oswald却并没有注意到。

“他们人呢？”Oswald向Edward身后张望，发现这里只有Edward一个人。“到底是谁敢绑架你！？我一定要他们付出代价！”

Edward只是抬起手，安抚了他，“Oswald，这里只有我一个人。”

Oswald迷惑了两秒，然后又笑了起来，“你逃出来了，对吧？”

Edward总是这么聪明。

高个子的男人没有否认，也没有肯定，“你带枪了吗？”他冷淡的问。

Oswald点点头，他当然带了。Edward伸手，Oswald便非常自然地将别在腰间的手枪递给他。

“怎么了？”Oswald问他。虽然他还沉浸在重逢的喜悦中，但还是察觉到了一丝不对劲儿。

“Gabe，帮个忙。”

Edward右手握着手枪，似乎从口袋里拿出来什么东西丢给了Oswald身后的Gabe。

Oswald转身，看见Gabe拿着绳子走了过来，捆住了他的双手。

“Ed？”

Oswald不明白他在干嘛。

他是想出了什么主意，能把那些人一网打尽吗？

他为什么和Gabe这么熟？

他为什么看起来这么严肃？

Gabe干完了手上的事，Edward扫了他一眼，“谢谢。”

然后他扣动了扳机。

枪声在Oswald的脑袋里炸开，接着，Gabe身体倒在了地上。

“Ed！”Oswald完全呆住了，他瞪大眼睛看着Edward。“你在干什么？”

Edward没有将自己的注意力施舍给地上的尸体，他抬起右手对准了Oswald的脸。

“Oswald，是我高估了你吗？我以为你会立刻猜到的。”

“什么？”Oswald依旧没有反应过来，“所以你没有被绑架……那为什么——”

“Isabella，你还记得这个名字吗？”

Edward问他。

Oswald一下愣住。

码头的雨下的更大了，冰冷的雨水顺着他被打湿的发梢、眼角、下颌滑进了衣领深处。

所以这一切……都是在向他报复？

“不，Ed。不管你听说了什么——”

“闭嘴Oswald！”Edward上前一步，泛着寒气的枪管抵上了Oswald的额头。

Oswald本能地缩了一下。

“你干的事我都知道了！你杀了Isabella！”

“不，Ed，我——”

“你要否认吗？”Edward打断他，冷冰冰地问。

Oswald张开嘴，什么也说不出来。

他无法否认。

“但是Ed，我杀了她是为了你好。”他咽咽口水，试图为自己辩解，“她不适合你，你注定会变得更加强大，那个女人只会——”

“Isabella是我的一切！”Edward又上前了一步，Oswald后退。

他低头看着他，“而你夺走了她。”

Oswald被他镜片后那双冰冷的眼睛刺痛了，他忍不住将掩藏于心底的秘密说了出来，“我这么做是因为爱！”

“我爱你！Ed！”

Edward向后退了一小步，握着枪的手却更用力了。

“这不是爱！”他大声地说，“爱应该是牺牲！是将别人的幸福置于自己之上！而你，Oswald……”

他深吸一口气，“你在伤害我。”

Edward走上前，Oswald被他逼得不得不后退。他的双手被绳索绑缚，右腿又无法用力，踉跄着后退几次就要因为重心不稳而摔倒在地上。

这是他最狼狈的时刻之一。

Oswald是个小气自私又睚眦必报的人，他本该因此愤怒，但看着眼前这个穿着大衣的高挑男人，他却连想要反抗的欲望都无法升起。

他们最后来到了码头边，Oswald身后就是深色的海水。

Edward停了下来，看着Oswald。

他现在就像一只受惊的小鸟，浑身的羽毛都在颤抖。

再次深呼吸，Edward将手枪放低，好让自己可以毫无阻挡地看见那双完美的浅绿色双眼，有泪水停留在他的眼角，像是宝石一样在闪闪发光。

Oswald似乎意识到了接下来Edward想要做什么，“你不能这么做，Ed……”

他抬手，想要触碰Edward，却被一把拍开。

“我爱你，Ed，你知道的。”

Edward没有被他的哀求打动。是的，他知道，但‘爱’并不是所谓的免死金牌，至少，在他这里不是。

“Oswald……”他叹气，带着皮质手套的左手在Oswald期待的眼神中轻轻抚上他的脸。

“ **不是所有人都值得被爱** 。”

他看见Oswald因震惊而放大的瞳孔。

“没有人会爱你。”

这句似曾相识的话带给Oswald的打击似乎比前所有的都要大，他绝望的仰着头，眼里满是不敢置信。

“不……不是这样的……”

这句话不是这样的。

Oswald大口喘息。

“只要我足够努力……我就能得到我想要的东西！”

这是他一直以来的信念。

他看着Edward，乞求对方的认同，但……

“ **不** 。 **你错了** ，Oswald。”那是Edward没有感情的声音。

接着是一声枪响。

海鸟被声音惊起，

腹部似乎有疼痛传来，

大脑一阵眩晕。

然后他看到了哥谭灰暗的天空，冰冷的海水将他包裹着，视线在一点点变暗。

他听不见任何声音，

感觉不到任何东西，

只是在不断的 **下沉** ……

**下沉** ……

**下沉** ……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接下来就是谜的专场了，也要开始收伏笔（如果也算的话）了，不知道大家看出来哪些了~


	13. Chapter 13

1998年7月26日

哥谭的雨还没有停。

Edward穿着被打湿的大衣，躲在小巷阴暗的角落。

Sofia的走狗们正在追捕他。

他杀了Oswald，这导致哥谭的地下王国群龙无首，乱成一锅粥。所有人都想在馋涎这块肥肉，但真正能吃到嘴的没有几个人，因为Sofia早就做好了准备。

和最初籍籍无名的Oswald不同，Sofia的姓氏在一开始就为她提供了不少便利。她坐在那里，就有无数的杀手混混前来投靠。现在Oswald一死，她只需要打着为前首领复仇的名号，就可以轻松的清洗掉帮派内的敌对势力。

也许是因为从小在黑帮长大，Sofia对周围的人有一种与生俱来的防备，她只会信任那些被自己握有把柄的人。而Edward，他是一匹孤狼，聪明狡猾又毫无弱点，显然不会在Sofia的“信任名单”之上，在她刚得知Oswald的死讯之后，就派出手下寻找Edward的踪影。

而这个时候，哥谭警局对这座城市下涌动的暗流似乎毫无察觉，又或许是在默许一切的发生。

Edward自然早就预料到了现在的局面，他做好了万全地准备，在哥谭市里找好了几个安全屋，里面都有充足的食物、药品，足够他把最近的风头躲过。但出乎他意料的是，这些本该无人知晓的藏身之处却被那这家伙监视着。他只能一边思考自己的计划何处出了纰漏，一边狼狈地逃窜着。

头部不曾间断的疼痛也为他的逃亡之路增加了困难。

‘真狼狈啊，Ed。’

正想着，那个讨厌的声音又出现了。

“闭嘴！Riddler！”Edward又裹紧了自己身上的大衣。“如果不是因为你，我怎么会到现在这个地步？”

而Riddler，那个总是存在于他脑海中的声音，终于在此时显露了身影。

他穿着剪裁精致的绿色西装，绣满问号的深色领带，一顶黑色的圆顶礼帽，随意靠在灰色的墙边。

‘怎么了Ed？难道你后悔了吗？’

“我没有！”Edward立刻反驳。“Oswald必须为了他所做的而付出代价！”

他喘息了几下，努力缓解自己头部的疼痛，“我没有后悔杀了他。我只是……觉得我们能选择一个更好的时机。”

‘更好的时机？Ed，说真的，这就是你能想到的最好说辞了吗？’Riddler似笑非笑地看着Edward。

“我杀他是为了把一切都扳回正轨。”Edward毫不示弱，“是为了缓解那种无休止的疼痛。但是现在，我没感觉舒服一点儿！我的幻觉也没有消失！！这不是我想要的！！”

他被愤怒冲昏了头脑，在最糟糕的局势下按照自己并不完美的计划走了下去。

“我应该在一切开始之前就杀了他。”Edward从小巷里探出头，看了看周围的情况。

在一切开始之前，在他遇见Isabella之前，如果Oswald在那个时候就死掉了，那么他就不必面对现在这种危险，他可以找到Isabella，然后和她过上预想中的快乐生活。

他们会有两个孩子，再养一条狗。住在一栋带小花园的两层小屋里……

‘Edward Nygma，别告诉我你在考虑之前那个疯子的提议。’Riddler打断了Edward的幻想， 他低下头瞥了瞥Edward的左手，大笑了起来。

一天以前，一个带着小丑面具的人突然在Edward快要被抓住的时候出现，并且救下了他。这个神秘的陌生人把他带进了一栋看起来很安全的废弃大楼里，在离开前塞给他了一个像手表一样的古怪东西。

“按下这个按钮，你就能修正所有的错误。”

这个带着小丑面具的人如此说。

Edward当然不可能相信这种可笑的疯话，但……或许是受到内心某种隐秘欲望的影响，他还是收下了这份奇怪的礼物。

“我当然没有，我只是——”

“他在那！”

Edward想要反驳Riddler的话还没有说完，就被远处的喧哗打断了。他立刻警惕地张望了一下，发现小巷口聚集了一堆面色不善的家伙，他们穿着夹克，拿着手枪，正准备走进小巷。Edward的心一沉。

这群家伙总能在刚刚找到新的藏身地点的时候找到自己，似乎他们有什么办法能掌握自己的行动。

他紧握着口袋里唯一能用来防身的弹簧刀，小心翼翼地向小巷深处走去。他在躲藏之前就提前查看好了地形，从这里拐个弯再往前走一些就可以直接到达另一个街区，到时候——

突如其来的头疼让Edward一时间难以保持自己身体的平衡，不小心踢到了墙角的玻璃瓶。身后的跟踪者立刻察觉到了动机，快步赶来。

“这边！快点！”

更糟糕的是，从小巷的另一端也传来了脚步声。

像是有人想要将他逼入绝境。

Edward捂着头大口大口喘息。

他觉得自己现在就像是一个被困在孤岛上的人，四周的海水中都是循着血腥味而来的鲨鱼。自己明明拥有着远胜于他们的智力与才华，却要被困在这个阴暗肮脏的角落。

这绝不是他应得的。

难道他就要死在这种地方吗？

不……这不可能！

Edward抬起头四处张望，希望能找到任何逃出的升天的可能性。他的左手被身体压在墙壁上，背部就感觉被一个硬硬的东西抵住了。

是那块奇怪的手表。

在头部疼痛的间隙，Edward突然想到。

“修正所有的错误”

那个带着小丑面具的陌生的话也响了起来。

也许他可以试一试……

不，这世界上不可能会有这么荒谬的东西！

细碎的脚步声渐渐接近……

他现在已经到了这种地步，不论怎样都没有办法再有什么改变了吧？

“快点，他就在前面！”

Edward深吸一口气，按下了左手那个古怪仪器上的按钮……

1978年 夏天

疼痛

这是Edward的第一感受。

不只是头部，他的浑身上下仿佛散架了一般，每一根骨头都在颤抖，腿部的肌肉也在抽搐，让他几乎无法站立。

身后有一颗大树。Edward喘息着靠在上面，手背压着砂纸般沟壑纵横的树皮，身体里的每所有细胞都在抗议着他的选择。

他费力地睁开眼，明晃晃的日光直射入他的瞳孔，耳边嗡嗡地不知道是蝉鸣还是什么。

Edward抬手遮住刺眼的光束，努力辨别着眼前的景象。

满是垃圾的柏油马路，破旧的街边小屋，空气里是食物腐败的作呕气味。

一切都是如此的陌生。

刚才发生了什么？

这里是哪里？

为什么我会这么难受？

Edward虚弱地低下头，隐约看见自己脚下似乎踩着什么东西。他挪开脚，发现那是一张皱巴巴的报纸。闭着眼睛晃了晃头，Edward想要努力将头部的不适甩走，他扶了扶眼镜，费力地辨认着报纸上黑色的印刷字体。

“哥谭日报”

他还在哥谭，但日期上面写着的，

1978年……

这是20年前的报纸？

Edward努力思考着。

但是这张报纸看起来除了有些褶皱之外非常的干净，简直就像是昨天才印刷出来的。

这到底是怎么回事？

他想要冷静下来慢慢思考，但越来越疼的脑袋让他连话也说不出来，仿佛有人正在用一根搅拌棒将他脑子里的东西弄得乱七八糟，太阳穴也突突地跳的厉害。

然后他听见，

“Cobblepot，你妈妈也是像你这么走路的吗？一瘸一拐，像只不会飞的鸟？哈哈哈哈。”

“是企鹅！像企鹅！”

孩子们的嬉笑从不远处传来。在听到那个熟悉的姓氏的时候，Edward突然感觉自己一下轻松了起来，点点微风吹来驱散了空气里的炎热，头部的疼痛似乎渐渐停止，之前耳边嗡嗡作响的杂音也突然消失不见。

他抬头，看见路边背对着他站着一个矮小的男孩，被另外四五个孩子围在中央。那四五个小孩说了些什么然后大笑起来，而小个子的男孩似乎有些生气，把其中的一个男孩扑在了地上，剩下的小孩见状都围了过去，对那个男孩一阵拳打脚踢。

着不过是哥谭最常见的“强者欺负弱者”的游戏。Edward本不该在意，但那个姓氏，Oswald的姓氏，让他忍不住想要知道那个被拳脚相向的男孩究竟是谁。

说起来，如果现在真的是1978年，那Oswald也大概只是一个十多岁的孩子。

Edward站在树荫底下冷漠地看着不远处发生的一切。

但Oswald绝不是这种没有头脑的傻子。

那群孩子似乎打累了，招呼着同伴又嘲讽了那个男孩几句，勾肩搭背地离开了。

蜷缩在地上的男孩缓缓站了起来，他的手臂上红红的一片，洗到发白的短袖上满是灰尘，原先整齐的黑色短发现在也像鸡窝一样乱糟糟地。男孩胡乱地抹了一把脸，攥着自己的拳头，看着那群小孩远去的背影，恶狠狠地啐了口唾沫。接着他向后退了一步，准备转身。Edward不知自己出于什么想法，立刻用树干隐蔽了自己的身形。

男孩转过身，露出了他苍白的皮肤、浅色的眼睛以及那标志性的尖尖鼻子。

虽然比记忆里那个人要小上不止一号，但Edward还是立刻认出了这张满是血污的脸。

那是属于Oswald Cobblepot的。那个狡诈奸猾，残忍狠毒的哥谭之王。

在哥谭，一切皆有可能。

Edward现在突然明白了这句话的真正含义，这似乎是这场毫无逻辑可言的时间穿越的最好解释。

他又想起不久前自己说过的话。

我应该在一切开始之前就杀了他……

‘看来某个人的愿望终于成真了。’

Riddler的声音又出现在了他的脑海里。

他没有理会这个家伙，安静地跟随着这个小号的Oswald走进了小树林。

男孩走的很慢，小树林里到处都是杂乱的野草与小石块，这对他本就不灵活的右腿造成了一些阻碍。他就这样磕磕绊绊地走了一会儿，周围的小树变得稀疏起来，远处传来流水的声音，Edward意识到他们的目的地是一条小河。

这个小家伙在动什么坏脑筋吗？

他看见男孩走到那条小河边，然后坐了下来。他小心翼翼地走了过去，没有发出任何声音。

眼前的小河很深，两岸的堤坝也比较高，如果一旦掉下去很难爬的上来，这里对小孩在来说有些危险。

‘这是个好机会。’

Edward看着男孩坐在那里的小小背影，听见了Riddler的声音。

‘只要轻轻一推，所有的问题就都解决了。从此以后，你再也不会被人否认、嘲笑。没有人能够伤害我们，伤害你。’

虽然Edward总是觉得Riddler很讨厌，但他不得不承认，这是个诱人的提议。而且这里相当偏僻，即使有人掉下去后大声呼救也不会被听见。

他走近了正背对着他的小男孩。

男孩显然并没有意识到身后正在接近的危险，还呆呆地坐在那里，两个肩膀一耸一耸地。

Edward忍不住去猜想他在做什么。然后他看到似乎有什么亮晶晶的东西掉在了男孩脏兮兮的手臂上，混合着灰尘与血液迅速滑落。

他在哭。

这里没有什么计划，也没有阴谋，只有一个受了委屈偷偷躲在这里掉眼泪的小男孩。

当然了。

Edward差点笑出来。

他现在只是一个10岁大的小屁孩儿，自己在紧张什么呢？

自己在这么大的时候，每次被父亲殴打之后，不也和他一样，会找一个没有人的地方偷偷哭泣吗？

**他们是如此的相似** 。

“你太蠢了。”

他忍不住对男孩开口。

男孩显然被吓了一跳，他转过头睁大双眼看着Edward，苍白的脸上满是污渍，鼻下还有干掉的血渍，眼角有着什么闪闪发亮的东西，像是透明的水晶。

“你应该更聪明一点的。”

男孩似乎对他说的话有些不满，没好气地瞪了他一眼，开口讽刺他的衣着。

Edward看着眼前的这个气鼓鼓的男孩，心中突然升起一种异样的感觉。

**他一点儿也不像Oswald** **，这个愚蠢脆弱又可悲的小东西** 。

Oswald是个阴谋家，也是个野心家。

他也会因为自己看似无害的外表和与众不同的长相受到嘲笑，但他绝不会傻到因为别人的嘲笑就这么冲上去与他们对打。他会审时度势，会像对手示弱、屈膝甚至是附和他们，然后再在他们放松警惕的时候，给予致命一击。所有那些看不起他、污蔑他、嘲笑他的人都会得到报复。

Oswald什么都敢想，也什么都敢要。

他是如此的自负，仿佛在他看来没有什么东西是自己得不到的。

Edward从未遇到过像他一样的人。

他帮助了自己，给了自己信心，重塑了自己，拯救了自己。

他不应该是现在这个样子。

“你应该学会利用自己的优势。”

Edward俯视着男孩。

他看见这个男孩翻了一个白眼。

这倒是有些那个男人的影子。

Edward抬头，望向波澜不惊的河面，将记忆里所接受的教导一一说出。

和自己不同，Oswald最擅长的就是玩弄人心。他会假意接近你，伺机潜伏着，像是一只阴暗角落里的老鼠，他会找到你的所爱、所恨、所欲。然后不择手段地利用它们达到自己的目的。这就是Oswald的生存之道，或许，也是他在哥谭唯一的生存之道？

Edward低下头，看着眼前这个面带疑惑的男孩。

“你会非常得心应手的。”

男孩像是在思考，又像是在发呆。过了一会儿，他低下头，然后像是对自己现在这副狼狈不堪的模样有所察觉，他悄悄伸出左手，想要将手臂上显眼的污迹抹掉。

他掩藏的意味太过明显，这点儿小动作自然不可能逃过Edward的眼睛。

这个时候，Edward又突然有些可怜这个小东西。

他还是一只年幼的雏鸟，看起来天真又脆弱，被自己温柔的母亲保护着。很难想象这样的鸟儿也能在哥谭这种满是罪恶与暴力的地方生存下来，他不明白到底是什么改变了这个男孩，让他最终变成日后那个让人闻风丧胆的哥谭之王。

Edward握着口袋里的那把弹簧小刀，犹豫了许久，才施舍般丢下一块手帕。

接到手帕的男孩看起来十分惊讶，仿佛未曾有人给予过他如此大的善意，他呆呆地仰头望着Edward，脸上还带着泪痕。

看着男孩那张满是污渍和泪痕的脸实在有些恼人，Edward直接转身离开，不想再这里多待上一秒。

“下次和别人说话的时候把脸擦干净点。”

他的语气里满是不耐烦，像是要把这句话像刀子一样丢在男孩身上。但没等Edward走上几步，身后便传来一声，“谢谢你，先生。”

听到这里，Edward差点笑了出来。他来这里是为了嘲笑、伤害他、杀了他。但这个傻乎乎的家伙居然还在感谢自己？还叫自己先生？他相信要是以后的那个Oswald在回到现在，肯定会恨不得自己掐死这个笨的要命的小家伙。

他没有停下自己的脚步，继续往前走着，当他快要走出这片树林的时候，远处又传来那个男孩的声音，他大声说着自己会明天在这里把手帕还给他什么之类的。

Edward没有转头，直接离开了这片树林。

夜幕快要降临的时候，Edward找到了一间看起来暂时没人居住的房子。他翻看着邮箱，确认主人大概是暂时去别的城市旅游之后，轻松地溜进了房子，随便吃了点东西，然后坐在了卧室的大床上。

他依旧在回想之前自己为什么没有将那个男孩推进河里。

或许是因为这个男孩与Oswald的差别实在是太大，又或许是他的遭遇与自己的童年如此相似，他最终还是没有迈出那最后一步。

这不应该。

他是为了杀死他才来到这里的。

‘我们还有机会。’Riddler也突然出现躺在了他身边，嘴角挂着微笑，兴奋地说。

“你为什么……”不知道怎么回事，Edward觉得自己的头又开始疼了起来。“总是这么积极？”

这句话成功地让Riddler笑了出来。‘这应该问你，Edward。我是你为了保护自己才出现的。Oswald伤害了你，他让你痛苦，让你绝望。你想要杀了他。’他靠近Edward，在他耳边低语，‘但是你太软弱了，Edward，你没办法反抗那些伤害你的人。而我，更加果断，决绝。我会不择手段的保护我们自己。’

“但那个男孩，”Edward深吸气，他晃了晃头，想要把不适地感觉甩掉，“他根本不是Oswald。他……他太弱小了。”

‘但总有一天他会变成那个人。’Riddler紧追不舍。

头更疼了，Edward揉了揉自己的鼻梁，“他还什么都不知道……他甚至没有伤害过任何人……”

Riddler嘴角的笑意渐渐淡了下去，他用那双深色的眼睛盯着Edward看了好一会儿，才开口，“好吧，随你怎么说。但你最好在明天之前想好到底怎么办。”

Edward沉默地看着Riddler消失在眼前，等待着那种胀痛感消失，他才沉沉睡去。

第二天：

Edward来到河边的时候，男孩已经坐在那里等他了。这次男孩倒是很警觉，听到动静之后立刻就转头过来看他。

男孩的情况看起来比昨天好多了，脸上的血迹污渍都被擦的干干净净，虽然嘴角还有点发紫，但至少不像之前那样可怜兮兮地了，借着金色的阳光，Edward甚至能数清男孩苍白的脸上的点点雀斑。还有那双眼睛，像是被晨曦掀起波澜的淡色湖水，随着他的靠近被渐渐点亮。

“对……对不起，先生。”男孩突然抬手将一个紫色的东西递给了他，头转到一边，故意不去看他。

这是一块紫色的丝质手帕，干净整洁，但看起来似乎有些陈旧，边缘微微泛黄。

男孩小声地嘟囔着自己不小心将他的手帕弄坏了，只好把这块手帕给他。

Edward其实早就把这件事给忘了，那块手帕于他本就无关紧要，驱使他再次来到这里的实际上是对幼年Oswald的好奇。

“你很适合紫色。”

Oswald就很喜欢紫色，他有好几条紫色的领带，衬得他看起来高高在上又傲慢自大。

Edward还是接下了这块手帕。

它摸起来柔软又温暖，还带着一股淡淡的廉价洗衣粉味。

男孩把头转了回来，脸色有些发红，像是在不好意思。Edward看见他长长的睫毛颤了颤，然后他问自己为什么对自己这么好。

Edward忍不住冷哼一下，反问他“你是这么认为的吗？”

男孩眨了眨眼睛，接着居然就开始向他倾诉自己所遭受的嘲笑与歧视，肩膀一耸一耸地。

天哪……

Edward面无表情地看着男孩的背影。

真是太可笑了。

“Penguin”是Oswald的外号，他的手下没有人敢直呼他的名字，他们都会尊敬地叫一声“Mr. Penguin”。这是Oswald地位的象征，这个名字让他的敌人们恐惧，让他们胆颤。

Oswald也常常因此自豪。而现在，这个愚蠢的小东西居然因为“企鹅”这个外号而在这里哭鼻子。

“企鹅……”

Edward看着这个偷偷掉眼泪的男孩，大发慈悲地告诉了他企鹅到底是一种什么样的动物。

他不是在安慰这个小东西，他只是希望男孩不要辱没这个名字。

男孩立刻呆住了，他转过头仰头看着Edward，眼角还挂着晶莹的泪滴。

Edward将男孩这幅傻样尽收眼底，他觉得有些尴尬，开口讥讽，“收起你那副愚蠢的表情，我没在说你。”

这句话的效果不错，男孩立刻低下了头开始抹眼泪。

过了一会儿，可能是冷静了下来，这个男孩又小心翼翼地开口，“那先生你为什么会来这里。”

Edward仔细地端详着这个被笼罩在自己阴影之下的男孩，看着他尖尖的鼻子和那双漂亮的眼睛，缓缓开口

“ _我是永淌的河流，驶向_

_亘古不变的终焉_

_我虽如风似梦，却总能_

_折服世人_

_或许你未曾注意_

_我为摆渡而生_

_没有船桨，也无需船舵_

_载你至三途，葬于六尺之下。_ ”*

这是个他刚想出来的谜语，而男孩显然完全不明白自己在说什么，但他点点头，努力地装作一副听懂的样子。

Edward的嘴角翘了起来。

“ **是命运** 。”

命运让我来到这里。

男孩皱了一下眉头，似乎对这个答案不太满意，他抿了抿唇，绞着自己的手指，接着又问，“你是恋童癖吗？”

“什么！？”Edward先开始还没有反应过来，等他再三确认这个一脸天真望着自己的男孩在说什么之后，立刻想要反驳“我当然不……你在想……”

他几次想要把这句话说完，但胸口涌起的愤怒却数次让他停了下来。

这个小东西怎么敢这样侮辱他？！

Riddler说的对，他果然是Oswald。

那个令人讨厌、自私、卑鄙又无比自恋的混蛋！

他就知道自己不应该这么客客气气地对待他。这个该死的小蠢货的脑子一天到晚到底都在想些什么？为什么他总会认为自己喜欢他？他就有这么缺爱吗？

该死的！该死的！该死的！

Edward想要立刻掏出口袋里的小刀冲着男孩这张漂亮的小脸捅下去，但他不断地告诫自己要冷静，这不是解决问题的最好办法。

他深吸一口气，感受着剧烈跳动的心脏渐渐平静了下来，才睁开双眼，面无表情地看着眼前的男孩。

他应该给他一个教训。

Edward抬起自己的右手，缓缓地放在了男孩的头上。这个男孩的身体瑟缩了一下。

他在害怕。

Edward在心底冷笑，然后开口，用最温柔的语气说着恶毒的话，“ **不是所有人都值得被爱，** **Oswald** 。”

他叫出了他的名字。

不是所有人都值得被爱，特别是你。

没有人会爱你。

男孩这次听懂了他未尽话语中的意思，咬着唇，一副十分委屈的样子。长长的睫毛微微颤动，就看见浅绿色的双眼里泛起水光，似乎又有什么东西要掉下来了。

让Edward恍然间想起在码头前Oswald眼角的那滴泪水。

“你的意思是……我不值得被爱吗？”

男孩的声音小如蚊蝇，带着一丝恐惧和乞求的意味。

Edward这个时候又有些后悔了。

他或许不应该这么说。

即使眼前这个可怜鬼以后会长成自私自利，忘恩负义的大混蛋，但他现在依旧是一个一无所知的孩子，终日被嘲笑与暴力包围着。

这是一段无趣又可悲的童年。

他应该施舍这个男孩一点儿希望。

Edward放下了自己的右手，将男孩的脸与记忆力那个男人放在一起。

至少能让这个男孩有机会成为那个Oswald。

他的导师、朋友、敌人。

最后，Edward叹气，缓缓开口，“ **如果你足够努力，或许会得到你想要的东西。命运总是会眷顾那些勇敢的人** 。”

男孩不安的表情终于放松了下来。Edward见此也不想再打理他，他低下头看了看自己腕上的那块仪器，祈祷着自己还有机会去到自己想要到达的地方然后转身离开。

“再见。”

他向这个男孩道别。

他听见后面似乎传来男孩声音，但是他马上就要离开了，这已经无关紧要了。

他要去杀死Oswald了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这是在reddit上看到的一则关于命运的谜语，自己翻译了一下，原文如下：
> 
> I'm the river, wending ceaseless
> 
> to unchanging ends
> 
> though I seem to wind and wander, there are
> 
> methods in the bends
> 
> perhaps you did not realize
> 
> my duty is to ferry you,
> 
> oarless, and without a rudder
> 
> to the end, and bury you
> 
> 谜一边在心里疯狂Diss幼鹅，一边又安慰他，鼓励他，啧啧。


	14. Chapter 14

1998年6月3日 下午

Edward没有想到自己又会回到这里，这个毫不起眼的街边咖啡厅。

实际上他是一路跟着Kristin Kringle来到这里的。当他摁下那个按钮，再次睁开眼的时候，就发现自己出现在了熟悉的街道边。

身体上的不适没有上次来的厉害，Edward猜测自己可能是渐渐适应了这种不可思议的旅行方式。

等他差不多缓过来之后，就看到不远处走来一个熟悉的身影。驼色的风衣，浅灰色的高领毛衣搭着深棕色的直筒裤，耀眼的红色卷发随意地披在身后。

是Kristin Kringle。他曾经的暗恋对象。

Edward立刻侧过身子，假装在街边的报刊亭挑选杂志，用余光注视着正在移动的这个女人。也就是在这个时候，他意识到了现在是什么时候。

6月3日，这个是特殊的日子。

他蜕变的日子。

Edward顺走了报刊亭案上放着的一顶狩猎帽，用它遮住了自己的脸，拿着一张报纸神色自然地跟了上去。

现在的Oswald可不再是那个动不动就会哭鼻子的小屁孩儿了，他不可能在某条不知名的小河边就蹲到他。而且这个时候的Oswald还极其谨慎，不管走到哪里都会带着保镖，自己就算能够找到他也无法成功接近他。所以唯一的机会就只有在自己身边，过去的自己。

他跟着Kringle走到了咖啡店门口，他靠在了一个对着店门口视线不错的大树上，打开报纸，压低帽子，盯着正在推门进入咖啡厅的Kringle。

从咖啡厅吧台后走出来另一个熟悉的人，另一个Edward Nygma。

他向外面张望了一下，门外的Edward立刻把头低地更低了。

过去的那个Edward拦住了准备往里走的Kringle，递了什么东西给她。

Edward知道那是以前的自己正在将精心制作的杯子蛋糕送给暗恋对象。他清楚地记得今天的每一个细节，自己说过的每一句话，做过的每件事，但他不记得的是，那个时候的自己真的是这副可笑的样子吗？

不太合身的工作制服裤堪堪遮在脚踝之上，因为紧张而不知如何安放的双手，脸上故作友善却略显尴尬的笑容。

而Kringle，虽然正背对着Edward，但是他依旧能从女人数次想要迈出的右腿上看出她想要迫切离开的愿望，而另一个自己——以前的那个，显然还没有意识到任何的不妥，依旧在喋喋不休地解释着这份小礼物的深刻含义。

这一切都让他感觉陌生又遥远。

Edward紧咬下颌等待着这场闹剧结束，第一次对过去的自己产生了怀疑。

为什么他竟然会愿意屈居于这间咖啡店，安心地在这里做一个兼职服务员？为什么他竟然会看上这个除了脸之外毫无有点的女人？为什么他竟然会去在意那些蠢货的看法？

他把这些愤怒带来的问题在脑海中反复思索，但这些疑惑除了让自己对过去的那个Edward更加不满之外没有任何意义。所幸一切都会在今晚变得不一样，他会第一次品尝到鲜血和权力的滋味，从此被这座城市的黑暗面所吸引，沉沦其中无法自拔。

他没有办法抵抗。

同样，也是在今天晚上，Oswald会带着司机偷偷来到这里，他会帮助以前的那个他处理掉一具无关紧要的尸体，然后……

‘抱歉打扰一下，但我们是不是漏掉了点儿什么？’

就在Edward畅享未来的时候，Riddler又再次出现在了他眼前。

“什么？”Edward用报纸遮住脸转头，皱着眉毛对自己的幻觉说。

‘你确定Oswald今晚会出现吗？’

“当然了。”Edward一副理所当然的样子，“我打了电话让他来帮忙处理尸体。”

‘谁的尸体？’

“当然是Douguerty的，我杀了他因为……”Edward的声音渐渐小了下去。

他杀死Douguerty是因为听到了自己录音笔里的一段录音。

但是这段录音是谁录的？

这个问题此前一直盘旋在他的脑海里，一直未曾得到答案。在为Oswald工作之后，大量需要处理的事物让他暂时忘却了这个问题，接着就是Isabella的死亡，然后他开始计划如何杀了Oswald，直到现在，这个问题才又被提起。

‘看来你已经有头绪了。’Riddler在一旁微笑。

Edward看了一眼咖啡店里正在柜台发呆的另一个自己，沉默了一会儿，“这确实是一个一箭双雕的好办法。”

他既不必继续为现在的这个自己担忧，又能够找到一个和Oswald独处的机会。

打定主意之后，Edward便离开了门口，他收起报纸，将大衣的领子竖起来遮住脸，绕到了咖啡店的后门，从那里偷偷进入了员工专用的更衣室。他非常轻易地就找到了自己随身携带的录音笔，正巧，Douguerty的声音也从门背后传了出来。这个家伙在更衣室门口晃悠了一下又离开了，让躲在门后的Edward松了一口气。

他可不想现在就杀了这个家伙。

Edward等门外的动静消失之后，才悄无声息地推门走了出来。

如果他没有猜错，现在Douguerty应该正好和Kringle待在女更衣室。他穿过走廊，在拐角的处的木门前停了下来。

房间的隔音效果并不好，只是站在门口，Edward就能清晰的听见里面两人的窃窃私语。

Edward笑了笑，摁下了录音笔的开关。

门后的嬉笑声与记忆里听到的并无二样，他本以为再次听到这些话的时候自己会生气，但此时此刻，站在这里，除了内心的鄙夷之外，他什么也感觉不到。

他早就不是以前的那个他了。

现在的这个Edward Nygma在今晚的某个时候就会死去，而他一点儿也不会感到难过，甚至还有些兴奋。因为在那个时候，会有一个更强大、更有头脑、更加疯狂的家伙借着那具躯壳复生。他会让这座城里的每一个人都因为他的名字而恐惧，会让所有人都在他面前低头屈膝、乞求着他的原谅。

他是“The Riddler”。

是哥谭市最聪明的人。

摁下结束的按钮，Edward再次回到了空无一人的更衣室，他把手中的录音笔放了回去，细心地贴上一张写着字的纸条。

从此以后，无趣的工作、无趣的日常、无趣的人生理想都要和他说再见了。

Edward忍不住露出了一个期待表情，捂着嘴大笑起来。

接下来他要做的就只有等待了。

Edward坐在街对面的快餐店，看着天幕一点一点被黑暗吞噬，咖啡厅里的客人也渐渐变少。当店里挂钟的时针缓缓指在“9”的位置的时候，Edward看见另一个自己开始在打整店里的桌子了。

是时候动身了。

Edward放下了手中的报纸，借着夜色来到了位于小巷的咖啡厅后门。

他安静地站在门边，耐心等待着。不一会儿，清脆的“噔”“噔”声就从门后传了出来。

是高跟鞋敲击地面的声音。

接着铁质的小门随着一声刺耳的“嘎吱”声被推开。一个驼色的背影走了出来。

“Miss Kringle。”

Edward出声。

“啊！”Kringle被吓了一跳，发出一声尖叫。转过头来，等看清楚叫她的人是谁之后她松了口气。

“Edward，是你啊。”她拍拍胸口，安抚自己因为惊吓而飞速跳动的心脏。“你以后能别这样吓人了吗？”

在Kringle的印象里，通常，Edward会因为她的责备而紧张，然后是手足无措地开始道歉。可是眼前的这个Edward有些奇怪，他带着深灰色的狩猎帽，穿着一件从未见过的深色大衣，眼镜后的棕色双眼在黑夜里闪闪发光，像是看见猎物的野兽。

“要回家吗？Miss Kringle？”

Edward没有对她的责备做出任何反应，十分平静地开口了。

他要确保一切万无一失，没有人会在Oswald来到这里之前发现问题。

Kringle有些紧张。

就像是兔子会在野狼面前感到恐惧一样，这个漂亮的红头发女人也感觉到了Edward身上的不对劲。

“这和你没有关系，Edward。”

她压下心中莫名的恐惧，像平常一样和他说话。

Edward挑挑眉，缓步向她靠近，声音低沉，“是吗？”

Kringle被他逼得不得不后退，鞋跟不小心踩到了一个空掉的牛奶盒，差点摔在地上。

“你要干什么！？Nygma！”她被他逼到了墙角。

“嘘——”Edward用右手抵住了她的嘴唇示意安静，另一只手抚上她的脖子，轻轻抚摸着。

“叫我Riddler。”他在Kringle的耳边低语，仿佛恋人之间的耳鬓厮磨。

“对了，我还有一个礼物要送给你。”

Edward笑着说，右手沿着Kringle的嘴唇下滑，直到脖子。

他早就相中了她的脖子，又细又长，曲线优美，看起来脆弱地不堪一握。

Kringle似乎察觉到了他的意图，想要逃跑，但Edward立刻收紧了自己的双手，“ 我是有些人的噩梦，有些人的救世主，我的手冰冷而绝望，伸向那颗温暖的心。 我是什么？”

他说了一个谜语，但是Kringle根本没有办法回答

她在挣扎。

而Edward在此刻感觉到了一切。

那滚烫的皮肤，跳动的血管，绝望呼吸时轻微颤动的喉管，还有他望进她眼中看到的那些不甘、恐惧、愤怒、仇恨。

这是一团正在燃烧着的生命，所有那些美好的、糟糕的记忆都是助燃的薪柴，让着火光变得更加明亮。

Edward能感觉到，

她的火舌缠绕在自己的指尖，它们燃烧的爆裂声就在耳边炸响。喘息、呜咽、鞋跟与墙壁在撞击。这团来势汹汹的火焰要将一切都燃烧殆尽，然后就在下一秒

**熄灭**

“是死亡。”

Edward喘息着，松开了还在颤抖的手。他直勾勾地盯着这张与Isabella一模一样的脸，回味着刚才所体验的到的快|感。

他早就应该杀了这个女人。

拿出手机看了看时间，Edward靠在墙上休息了一两分钟，接着开始费力的拖走尸体藏起来。

他得在Oswald来之前处理好这些。

Edward把尸体藏在了另一条小巷空掉的垃圾桶里，等了大概有半个小时，一辆看起来价格不菲的黑色轿车偷偷停在了小巷口。

首先下车的是司机，他走到后座，为车上的人打开了车门。

Edward躲在阴暗的角落，目光紧紧地跟随在那个从车上下来的矮个子男人身上。

那是Oswald。

那个被他往肚子上开了一枪，然后扔下码头的Oswald。

他今天穿着剪裁合体的西装三件套，渡鸦般黑色的头发向后梳去，转过身，便能看见那如同幽灵般苍白的皮肤。

这种感觉很奇怪。昨天，他见到的还是一个受了欺负只会偷偷难过的小屁孩儿，今天，那个男孩就变成整座城市最令人恐惧的哥谭之王，他的密友、导师兼死敌。

熟悉又陌生，恍如隔世。

Edward下意识地屏住了呼吸。

直到那身影渐渐被黑暗吞没，他才回过神来。

但现在可不是发呆的时候。

Edward闭上眼睛晃了晃脑袋，深呼吸三下之后才缓缓睁开自己的眼睛。

他需要抓紧时间处理掉Oswald的司机，换上他的外套，然后坐在驾驶室。等到Oswald把自己送回家以后，这辆车里就只剩下他们两个人了，他会把车开到一个偏僻的地方，杀了Oswald，再把他埋了，这一切就完美结束了。

事情按照计划发展地相当顺利，用绳子勒死司机之后，Edward换上了司机的夹克，还在他身上找到了一把手枪。等他将尸体藏好之后，回到汽车时Oswald和过去的自己已经在那里等着了，他压低了自己的帽子，向Oswald低声道歉，打开车门之后坐在了驾驶室的位子。

在路上的时候，后座的两人都异常沉默，Edward能从后视镜上看见正在闭目养神的Oswald和对着窗外发呆的另一个自己。

这一切就要结束了。

Edward深呼吸。

再穿过几条街就能到达自己以前的住所。

他紧握着方向盘的双手在微微颤抖，浑身的肌肉都紧绷着，胸腔翻涌着的不知是兴奋还是紧张的情绪。

“ **别紧张，** **Ed** **。** ”

后座的Oswald突然缓缓开口，让Edward呼吸一滞。

他的声音低沉沙哑，带着一丝不易察觉的温柔。

还未等Edward完全反应过来，另一个熟悉的声音就响了起来，“抱歉，我影响到你了吗？”

那是另一个自己的声音。

他意识到Oswald并没有在对自己说话，但这声音却仿佛有魔力般安抚了自己焦躁的内心。

Edward长长地舒了一口气，扫过后视镜，Oswald正侧着脸在看自己——另一个自己。

接着他们进行了一段熟悉的对话，Edward听着另一个自己正在生涩地向Oswald描述着他第一次杀人的感受，神情激动。然后，Oswald握住了另一个自己的手。

车里突然安静了下来。

Edward面无表情地转动方向盘拐过一个弯。

“这很美妙，不是吗？”这个时候，Oswald又开口询问另一个自己。

另一个Edward沉默了一会儿，接着回答，“是的，非常美妙。”

而正在开车的Edward紧咬住下颌，努力想要忽视后视镜里两人之间不断缩小的距离。

那天车里的气氛是这样的吗？为什么当时自己完全没有注意到？

看着离那栋熟悉的公寓越来越近，Edward暂时放下了心中的忐忑。他停稳了车，后座上的两个人也开始了道别。

另一个Edward推开了车门，夏日闷热的空气就挤进了车内。

Edward在后视镜里注视着那两人，然后他看见自己给了Oswald一个拥抱，并且在他的耳边低语着什么。Oswald的身体有些僵硬，但是还在假装自然。Edward觉得有些尴尬，收回了自己的目光。

接着车门被关上，然后另一个自己缓缓走进了公寓。

现在车里只有他们两个人了。

Edward不留痕迹地摸了摸自己腰间的手枪。

坐在后座的Oswald，他只是看着另一个Edward离去的背影，叹了一口气。

头部突然传来一阵疼痛，Edward低头捏了捏自己的鼻梁，焦急地等待着Oswald让他开车的命令，但却始终Oswald一言不发。

几分钟后，橙黄色的灯光突然在公寓楼上属于自己的那间房子里亮了起来。

“走吧。”

Oswald开口。

Edward扫了一眼他，踩下了油门。

一路上车厢内都非常安静，两个人之间没有交流，各自沉默。Edward的内心却不似表面那么平静，他握着方向盘，能感觉到手心渗出的汗水。

路上的汽车渐渐变少，两旁的房屋也越来越稀疏。他们快到郊外了。

‘你还在等什么呢？Ed。’

Riddler带着那张讨厌的笑脸出现在了副驾驶的位置，Edward觉得头更疼了，但现在他没办法和自己吵架。

坐在后座的Oswald这个时候点燃了一根香烟，他叼着那根细长的烟嘴，侧脸望着窗外，不知道在想什么。

‘你在担心什么吗？他现在根本没有注意到我们，Ed，这是最好的时机！’

Riddler在副驾驶上动作夸张地向后望去。

明知道Oswald不可能看见自己的幻觉，Edward还是紧张了起来。他降低车速，腾出右手去摸腰间的那把手枪，枪柄硬邦邦地，从开始就一直戳着他的肋骨生疼。

其实接下来的事情很简单。他只要拔出手枪，瞄准、扣动扳机，然后“砰！”，一切就都结束了。

‘没错，就是这样，Ed，拔出你的手枪。’

Riddler也在一旁喋喋不休。

Edward深吸气，摸住了冰冷的枪柄。

“你有没有遇到过那种，明明是第一次见面，却觉得很熟悉的人？”

Oswald沙哑的声音让Edward的动作一顿，Riddler也倏地从副驾驶上消失。他收回了自己的手，悄悄看了一眼后座的Oswald。

他依旧没有在看他。

“他总是会让我想起一个人。”

看起来他并没有让自己回答的意思，但是他让Oswald想起了一个人？谁？

Edward听见自己的心脏在胸口飞速地跳动着。

“他的样子、声音、眼镜。”他听见Oswald轻声笑了一下，“对了，还有谜语。”

那个答案呼之欲出。

Edward收回自己的视线，看着眼前笔直的马路。

“但我不太喜欢谜语。我猜大概是我在上面没有什么天赋。”Oswald接着说，他吸了一口手上的香烟，然后缓缓吐出，白色的气雾混合着烟草味萦绕在车内。

他盯着那团在眼前晕散开的烟雾，“这感觉很奇妙。就像是……命运。”

Edward突然感到一阵毫无出处的烦躁，他捏紧方向盘深呼吸。

这一点儿也不像Oswald，他可不是那种和善的可以随意与他人谈心的家伙，为什么他会突然和现在是陌生人的自己讲这些？

“你对刚才的年轻人有什么看法吗？”

Oswald并没有在意这位司机的沉默，继续开口问他。

Edward手一颤，汽车拐了一下，但是Oswald没有发觉。他瞥了一眼后视镜，他正在看着他。

“我……”Edward故意压低了自己的声音，“我觉得他不像是干我们这一行的。”

他说出了Sofia曾经对自己说的话。

Oswald笑了一下，“是吗？”他反问，但这显然不是一个问句。

“看来你也并不看好他。”

Oswald吸了一口烟，“最开始我也是这么想的。但我从他身上感觉到了一点儿有趣的东西。”

Edward有些不耐烦了，他现在对Oswald是如何看待自己的并不感兴趣。他再次确认了Oswald的注意力并不在自己身上之后又松开了右手。

“其实我以前也并不被人看好。”他的话题一转，“所有人都认为我是一个无关紧要的弱者，但有人却看到了我的才华。”

Edward撩开自己的夹克，向别再腰间的手枪探去。

“他鼓励了我，教导了我该如何生存下去，如何去使用我的才华、手段。他给了我很大的帮助，但我却连他的名字都不知道。”Oswald用手抵着下巴，还沉浸在回忆之中。

Edward摸到了凹凸不平的枪柄，缓缓将它拔了出来。

“他还告诉我，只要我努力，就能得到自己想要的东西。”Oswald说到这里，嘴角稍稍扬了起来，“我相信了他，于是我就这么做了，所以才会有现在的成就。”

“ **他** 才是那个真正造就了‘Penguin’的人。”

最后这句话Oswald说的很轻，比起与他在聊天更像是自己的喃喃自语，但Edward却因为这句话而愣住了，手中的手枪一时间也不知该如何安放。

Oswald认为……自己造就他了？

那个总是傲慢不逊，目中无人的Oswald？

这句话带给Edward的冲击绝不亚于他发现那个坐在岸边掉眼泪的男孩就是Oswald这件事。

我应该杀了他吗？

Edward这时又有些犹豫了。

他本以为那只是一次在错误时间的错误相遇，那个傻乎乎的小家伙可能过两天就会忘记自己。

但是……他一直都记得。

他把自己的讽刺当做教导，嘲笑当做鼓励，然后就这么一步步爬到了今天的地位。自己是否应该为他感到自豪？

自己造就了他。

这句话像一只小鸟一样不断盘旋在Edward的大脑里，那些被压抑后的复杂感情也纷纷涌上心头。

他想要杀了他。这是毫无疑问的，为了Oswald对自己的背叛，他给自己带来的伤害、痛苦。

但同时，他又在怜惜他。他回到了Oswald的过去，两个人极度 **相似** 的童年经历让他无法把所有的仇恨发泄在对方的身上。

“这么快就到地方了吗？”

Oswald的声音打断了Edward的思绪，他回过神，才发现不知什么时候自己竟然已经将汽车开到了Oswald府邸的门口。

最好的时机已经被错过，但可怕的是他竟然不为此觉得遗憾，而之前一直鼓动他杀了Oswald的Riddler也没有再次出现。他本以为自己是那个最看得清自己想要什么的人，现在却不那么肯定了。

他藏好手枪准备下车帮Oswald开门，Oswald早他一步推开车门下来了。他走到车窗前，吸了口烟，命令道，“把后备箱里的尸体处理了。”

Edward点点头，努力将自己的头低的更低。

Oswald转身准备离开，但又突然停了下来，恶狠狠地威胁他，“今天我在车上说的话你就让它们烂在你的肚子里，否则让我只能让枪子儿来帮我封住你的嘴巴了。”

Edward再次点头。他目送着Oswald走进大宅的背影，紧绷的身体终于放松下来。

他将手枪丢在一边，头靠在座椅上用手臂捂着脸笑了起来。

这世界上还会有比这更可笑的事情吗？

他分明是为了杀他才出现在那个地方，带着所有的憎恨与恶意，但他所作的一切却反倒成就了如今的Oswald。

利用人心、委曲求全、不择手段。

这些都是Oswald曾告诉过自己，教导自己的东西，现在他又将这些东西给了他。或许这一切真的只有“命运”二字才能对此作出解释。

再说最初他们在咖啡厅的初遇，他总觉得有些奇怪。因为比起咖啡，Oswald显然更喜欢喝酒，他没有会出现在那个地方的理由，更没有去帮助那个寂寂无名的自己的理由。除此之外，在他们的相处过程中，Oswald有时也会变得特别奇怪。每当他抬头望着自己的时候，都像是在看着另外一个人一样，这个时候的他，总是会轻易的告诉自己任何想要知道的东西。这些本来微不足道的细小疑惑现在终于拨云见日般了然了起来。

或许Oswald在按照着他脑海中的那个形象塑造着自己。

Edward意识到。

不过……“只要我努力，就能得到自己想要的东西”？他可不记得自己那句话是这么说的。

“咚”，“咚”有人在敲车窗。

接着是女人模糊的声音隔着玻璃传入了车内。“抱歉，先生，打扰了。”

Edward坐了起来，压低自己的帽子，将车窗开了一条小缝。熟悉的脸庞出现在了车窗后。

是Sofia。她怎么在这里？

“发生什么事了吗？”Sofia一脸好奇，但Edward打赌她的脑袋里正出着什么坏主意呢。

“没什么。”他看了Sofia一眼，张嘴冷冰冰地回答。同时，他点燃了发动机，做出一副立刻就要离开的样子。

Sofia被无视了。这是除了Oswald以外第二个在哥谭给她脸色看的家伙，这个认识让平时总是高高在上的Sofia有些愤怒，她眯了眯眼睛，最后还是挤出了一个微笑，“是吗，我还在担心Oswald呢。”

Edward并不想再看见这张讨厌的脸，他假笑了一下，“抱歉Miss Falcone，我还有工作，得先走了。”接着，就踩下油门，迅速地离开了这里。

他还有三具尸体需要处理呢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> · 在此之前，鹅是导师，是密友。导师是权威，杀了他等于给自己新生，密友遭遇背叛就是敌人，这些与Edward所感知到的被否认带来的疼痛相比，不能给他放弃杀鹅的理由。但鹅亲口承认谜对自己的影响的时候，他就在谜的内心里有了另一重意义。他的承认使得谜的自负得到了心理上的满足，谜把鹅下意识当做了自己的创造物，也相当于是谜足够优秀的一个现实证明，所以这个时候的谜犹豫了。  
> · 还记的Sofia刚开始的时候说谜很眼熟吗？她没有在套近乎哦。  
> · 鹅氏词典：努力=不择手段  
> · 以及鹅之前在司机失踪那么紧张也是因为他当时说的那些心里话，这也加重了鹅对Sofia的不信任，为此Sofia就打算请鹅共进午餐来缓解他们之间紧张的关系，然而她达成的成就却是让鹅意识到自己已经爱上了谜（这么说来其实Sofia每次想搞鹅，都直接或间接促进了谜鹅的关系hhh）。


	15. Chapter 15

1998年6月24日  
睁开眼睛以前，Edward以为这一切都结束了。  
他失去了提前杀死Oswald的最好时机，也失去了杀死他的决心，Edward甚至不知道接下来自己该做什么。但当他看清楚眼前这栋熟悉的建筑的时候，那种矛盾又痛苦的情感再次抓住了他。  
他现在正站在哥谭图书馆对面的一条小巷里。  
这里是哥谭市的最繁华的几个街区之一，现在正是早上，马路上挤满了来往的车辆，人行道上都是提着公文包快速行走的上班族，没有人注意到Edward。  
他站在阴影之中，抬头望着那栋高大的建筑，脑子里计算着一切发生的可能性，那颗沉寂的心脏又跳动了起来。  
现在是什么时候？她还活着吗？我还能再见到她吗？  
耳边嘈杂的讲话声、鸣笛声仿佛一瞬间都被消音，他只能听见自己越来越大的呼吸与心跳声。他不由自主地迈开步子，朝着图书馆走去。  
他忍不住想要见到她。  
想要见到Isabella，他的一生挚爱。  
他穿过拥挤的人群，匆匆迈过了无数的阶梯，透过那鳞次栉比的书架，Edward看到了一抹熟悉的浅金色。  
她就在这里。  
最想见到的人就在不远处，Edward的脚步却慢了下来。他屏住呼吸，缓缓地穿过一排又一排的书架，终于看清楚了那个朝思暮想的人。  
那确实是Isabella。  
她穿着黑色的高领毛衣，深棕色的毛毡裙，带着黑框眼镜，那头漂亮的浅金色头发优雅地挽在脑后。她正用手肘撑在借记处的高桌上，站着与另一个人讲话，嘴角带着笑意。  
Edward突然一时间分不清楚眼前的女人是Isabella还是那个被他亲手掐死在小巷深处的Kristin Kringle。他闭着眼晃了晃脑袋，把这糟糕的想法踢出脑内，接着向她靠近。  
被书架遮挡住的视线渐渐清晰，露出了那个与Isabella正在说说笑笑的人。  
那是他自己。  
Edward停下了脚步，身体被掩藏在书架投下的阴影中，狂跳的心脏也渐渐恢复平静。  
看见自己，他立刻知道今天是哪一天了。  
他怎么会忘记呢？  
他失去Isabella的那一天。  
记忆里，他天还在寻找Sofia的可疑之处，而Oswald早上去看望自己的母亲了。他在图书馆找完资料以后与Isabella共进午餐，下午又工作了一会儿，接着Isabella开着自己的汽车把他送回了Oswald府邸，他会在那里等到参加完晚会的Oswald，与他一同商量自己发现的线索。但是回去之后，他还未和Isabella道别，Oswald就提前回到了大宅，撞见了正在接吻的他们两人。紧接着，第二天，他就在警察局冰冷的停尸房看见了Isabella面目全非的尸体。  
痛苦随着回忆席卷而来，Edward靠在书架上喘气，他又回想起发现真相后的不敢置信与愤怒、Oswald在那个码头边不知悔改的狡辩。  
他的头又开始疼了。  
Edward侧过脸，看着正沉浸在幸福中的两个人，努力地放缓自己的呼吸。  
‘他匍匐在地上，注视着影子的眼睛，就像是照耀的双星；’*  
Riddler的声音又再度出现在他的耳边。  
‘影子的头发配得上和酒神、日神媲美；  
影子的两颊是那样光泽，头项像是象牙制成的，脸面更是光彩夺目，雪白之中透出红晕。’  
Edward的脸色沉了下来，他转过头来看着正在朝自己微笑的幻觉，压低声音质问，“你想说什么？”  
Riddler脸上的笑意不减，‘它随你而来，随你而止，随你而去——只要你肯去。’*  
这像是个谜语，但Edward却没有回答的意思，Riddler无奈地摇了摇头。  
‘她真美，不是吗？Ed。’Riddler歪头朝Isabella的方向望去，然后他又转过头来，盯着Edward的眼睛，用一种十分真诚的声音问道，‘但是请你一定要告诉我，Ed，当每次你看到她的时候，你看到的是谁？’  
Edward下意识转头去看Isabella，她正不好意思地笑了一下，用手托了托自己鼻梁上的眼镜。  
‘是一个更好、更完美版本的Kristin Kringle，’  
Edward咬紧了下颌。  
‘还是那个空有才华，却受人欺负，渴望得到爱的，Edward Nygma？’  
“闭嘴！”Edward忍不住转过头来低声对Riddler怒吼，他放在书架边沿的双手在微微颤抖，呼吸急促，棕色的双眼泛着危险的光芒。  
他没有回答Riddler的问题，但Riddler嘴角的笑意却更深了。  
Edward看到这张笑脸只觉得心烦，他伸手挥掉了自己的幻觉，但双手的颤抖却没有因此而停下。旁边正在借书的人已经注意到了他的不对劲儿，走了过来想要询问他的状况，Edward瞪了他一眼。他扶着书架努力调整自己的呼吸，开始担心自己如果继续待在这里就会被他们发现，他必须先赶紧离开这里了。Edward站直身子，胡乱地用双手揉了一下眼睛，然后竖起自己的大衣衣领逃一般地离开了这里。  
走出图书馆，门外扑面而来的清醒空气让Edward稍微感觉好了一些，他躲在一旁的小巷中思考着下一步该怎么做。  
他没办法再次亲手杀了Oswald，但Isabella现在还好好地活着，他只需要阻止Oswald今天提前回到大宅就好了。为此，他得去确认一下Oswald今天到底都干了些什么。  
Edward打车来到了办公室的所在地，这里放着Oswald今天的行程表。  
今天办公楼里的人并不多，因为Oswald这一天都要在外面，所以那些跟着他一起的保安以及来向他汇报工作的属下都离开这里各自去干自己的事了。  
Edward非常顺利地溜进了他的办公室，但还没等他找到自己想要的东西，办公室的门就被人叩响了。  
“咚”，“咚”  
“Oswald你在吗？”一个熟悉的声音响起。  
Edward环顾了一下房间，发现只有窗帘后勉强可以藏下一个人。他走过去刚藏好，门把手就被人拧开了。  
看来他并不是唯一抓住这个机会的人。  
进门的人动作很轻，门被关上的时候几乎没有发出一点儿动静。漫长的等待之后，Edward听见抽屉被人拉开，接着是纸张划开空气的声音。  
感受着自己扑在厚重窗帘上的湿热呼吸，Edward忍不住猜想这位神秘来客的目的。  
他的疑惑没有持续多久，刺耳的电话铃声便响了起来，Edward听见那个人一阵手忙脚乱，然后接通了电话。  
“发生什么事了？我不是说过不要现在来找我吗？”  
Edward认出了这个声音，那是属于Sofia的。  
电话另一头的人不知道说了什么，Sofia听完之后语气不太好，“在晚会开始之前，你必须把这个问题解决好。”  
她拉开Oswald办公桌前的椅子，坐了上去。  
“今晚是一个不可多得的机会，所以任何事都不能再有差错，我不希望再有一次像之前红头罩帮那样的失误出现。”  
红头罩帮？窗帘后的Edward皱眉，他就是因为红头罩帮的事情才救下的Oswald。  
电话里的人又对她说了些什么，Sofia笑了一下，“这个你就不用担心了，他一定会去的。虽然Oswald并不信任我，但是他绝对不会错过这个机会。”  
Sofia安静了一会儿，接着又说，“当然，我们都说好了，不是吗？到时候你只需要带上你的猪头面具，和我一起演完这场戏，这一切就都结束了。”  
他们又继续交谈了几句，然后Sofia挂断了电话。  
接下来的几十分钟里她还在继续翻箱倒柜地寻找着什么东西，Edward一直安静地躲在窗帘后面等待她的离去，但内心已经乱作一团。  
办公室里的Sofia似乎终于找到了自己想要的东西，她将被翻乱的桌子收拾好，然后轻手轻脚地开门离开了。  
Sofia离开之后Edward也离开了这个危险的房间。  
他漫无目的地走在大街上，神色匆忙的行人与他擦肩而过。  
Sofia口中的晚会毫无疑问是今晚的慈善晚会，她所谓的计划自然是杀死Oswald。只有这样，她才能取代Oswald，然后如她口中所说，拿回属于Falcone的东西。  
她甚至在此之前就已经下过一次手了。  
Edward烦躁地捋了一下自己的头发。他需要找个地方坐下来清理头绪。  
穿过两个路口，他在街边发现一家星巴克，走进去点了一杯冰美式，Edward找了一个隐蔽的位子坐了下来。  
之前闹得沸沸扬扬的那个专杀有钱人的猪面教授看来也是她的手下。  
Sofia从很早之前就开始谋划了，但Oswald并没有出现在晚会上。  
一个高高胖胖的男人夹着公文包走进了星巴克，门口的铃铛被撞得叮当作响。Edward瞥了一眼他，打开咖啡杯的盖子，咽下冰冷的液体。  
诚如那个女人所说，Oswald是不会轻易放弃这场意义非凡的舞会的，那么是什么阻止了他？他为什么会回到大宅里？  
端着咖啡的男人坐到了离Edward不远处的一张桌子上，拿出手机开始打电话。店内只有他们两个客人，那个胖男人本就刺耳的声音被空旷的大厅放大让Edward烦躁无比，难以思考。  
“闭嘴！”他盯着那个喋喋不休的家伙终于开了口。  
那个胖男人愣了一下，转过头来看了一眼面色不善的Edward，然后继续打着自己的电话。  
被人无视的滋味并不好受，Edward忍不住手上用力，将塑料的咖啡杯盖子捏烂。他打算起身给这个无礼的家伙一点小小的教训，但那个熟悉又讨厌的声音又出现了。  
‘什么东西有戒指，却没有手指？（what has ring but nofigures，ring有戒指和手机铃声的意思。）’Riddler突然出现，挡住了Edward的视线。  
毫无疑问，Edward立刻回答出了这个谜语，“电话。”  
‘是的，一通电话。’Riddler起身露出了被他遮住的那个正在打电话的男人。  
是了，Oswald提起过，他被一通电话叫了回来。但是，那是谁打的电话？  
什么样的电话能让Oswald放弃了这个他准备已久的晚会，急匆匆地赶了回来？  
‘别傻了，Ed。还能有谁呢？’Riddler对Edward说，脸上带着诡异的笑容。  
答案似乎不言而喻。  
“我不明白你的意思。”Edward坐在那里冷冰冰地说。  
Riddler在他对面笑了起来，‘Edward，Edward，Edward。你在逃避什么呢？我们都知道，只有你的电话，才能让那个家伙放弃一切，赶到你的身边来。[b]他爱你[/b]。’  
“不！”Edward愤怒地起身，椅子与地板摩擦发出刺耳的声音。那个正在打电话的胖男人又转头过来看他，皱着眉头。Edward的心思却完全被Riddler口中的真相所占据了。  
是的，Oswald会这么做，但他不可能是那个给他打电话的人。  
他不可能为了救Oswald而将Isabella置于死地。  
Oswald伤害了他，他本就是为了杀他才回到过去的，即使他现在已经失去了亲手杀死他的决心，他也可以选择袖手旁观，让Sofia来替自己完成这件事。只要他不打这通电话，Isabella就不会被Oswald杀死，他就可以救下她。  
“我不可能为了Oswald那个家伙而置Isabella于死地！我爱她！”  
Riddler听到这句话，无可奈何地低下头，像是在忍笑，然后他开口，“Edward，你确定还要继续说这种无聊的话吗？”  
Edward的幻觉双手撑在桌子上，身体想前倾，一点一点逼近他。Edward只觉得心跳越来越快，呼吸也越来越急促，他想要马上离开这里，好像这样就可以逃避事实一样。  
‘如果你真的那么爱她，’Riddler不怀好意地笑了笑，‘那么告诉我，她喜欢什么？’  
“谜语。”不需要太多思考，Edward立刻回答了出来，他紧盯着另一个自己的眼睛，好像这是什么巨大的胜利一样。  
‘那么她喜欢什么颜色呢？’Riddler的脸上的表情没有丝毫变化，似乎一切都在他的预料之中。  
而这一次，Edward却迟疑了。他的脑海里闪过一双绿色的眼睛，然后是Kristin Kringle的绿色毛衣。  
“绿色。”两秒之后，他这么说。  
‘她告诉你了？’Riddler嘴角的笑意加深。  
这个笑容让Edward有些不舒服，这让他感觉自己又变回了咖啡厅里那个可有可无的服务生，可该死的他早就完成了自己的蜕变，他才应该是那个问问题的人，他才是那个主导一切的人！  
至于颜色，噢，他确信Isabella喜欢绿色。虽然他从没问过她，她也从未说过这件事。但所有人都知道、都看得出来自己喜欢绿色，他的绿色西装、绿色领带、绿色的标志，所以他确信她也会喜欢绿色。  
“每个人都看得出来，当然，她喜欢绿色。”他说。  
Riddler大笑起来，好像这个回答就是个笑话一样，他捂着肚子，发出那种刺耳有尖锐的笑声。Edward——他知道实际上这家咖啡厅里没有任何人在笑——皱着眉头，也许他不该这么说，这个回答连自己都觉得有些可笑，但是——  
‘那么酒呢？她会喜欢什么样的酒呢？’Riddler突然安静了下来，继续逼问Edward。但Edward现在大脑一片空白，不知道该如何作答。  
‘你觉得她会喜欢威士忌还是香槟？她喜欢什么样的香水？她喜欢意面吗？还是说更爱沙拉？或者……保加利亚菜？’  
Edward坐在那里，脸上的阴晴不定，手上握着的塑料杯盖在挤压中发出悲惨的叫声。  
他在自己的记忆里翻找着，回忆他们在一起时每一个温暖、甜蜜的时刻，但它们现在看起来却那么的陌生、虚伪。  
“我……不知道，她从来没有告诉过我。”最后他勉强开口。  
‘没有告诉过你？’Riddler故意说得很慢，像是要把这几个字嚼碎了一般，‘我亲爱的Ed，你是哥谭最聪明的人，却不知道自己一生所爱的喜好吗？’  
Edward咬着下唇，沉默不语。  
好在这个问题Riddler也并没有让Edward回答的意思，他自顾自地继续说了下去。  
‘为什么你会不知道这些？这其实很简单，因为你爱她，却根本不在乎她是谁，叫什么名字，喜欢什么东西，讨厌什么东西。说到底，你不过是在 **自我满足** 罢了。’  
Riddler凑近他，悄悄低语，‘你只是爱上了自己过去的倒影。’  
这句话说的很轻，在店内那个胖男人打电话的声音衬托下小如蚊蝇，但Edward还是听地真真切切。毕竟，没有人可以欺骗自己。  
“即便如此，”Edward似乎想要辩解，“我现在在这里，是为了——”  
“哈哈哈哈，我说了就是这个样子！”  
一旁聒噪的胖男人突然爆发出的笑声打断了他的话，Edward深吸气，转过头去看着那块还在抖动的肥肉，棕色的眼睛里翻涌着暗色的情绪。真相被揭露后的恐惧混合着被冒犯后的恼怒再也无法抑制，他大步走了过去，掏出口袋里放着的手枪，直接抵住了那个人的下巴。  
“我说，闭嘴！”  
Edward的声音较之前来说要更加低沉，就像是一只盘在角落，嘶嘶吐着致命液体的毒蛇。他充满恶意地盯着这个已经完全被吓呆的胖男人，左手扼了他的脖子，“否则我会让你永远也开不了口。”  
或许是从他身上散发出来的气势太过骇人，这个之前根本不曾理会过Edward的男人现在浑身都在颤抖，他惊恐地点了点头，放下拿着手机的手，准备挂断电话，却被Edward一把抢走。  
他下意识伸手想要拿回属于自己的东西，而Edward眯了眯自己的眼睛，带着威胁的意味。  
男人的手立刻停在了半空中。  
他一动不动的看着Edward，眼中满是乞求的意味。  
“滚吧。”  
Edward用手枪轻轻拍了拍这个男人的脸，冷漠地看着他仓皇失措地逃走了。  
柜台前的服务员还不知道发生了什么，奇怪地朝Edward这边看了一眼。Edward只是将手枪藏在背后，装作无事发生的样子。  
他转过头，Riddler已经坐在了一张桌子上，看着他，面带笑意。  
‘好了，既然碍事的家伙已经走了，那我们继续吧。你想说什么？’  
Edward走回了自己的位子，坐了下去，左手握着那支手机，没有回话。  
‘对，你说你回到这里是为了杀死Oswald。’Riddler也不在意，将Edward的话补全了，‘但是Ed……’他叹口气，看向了窗外电线杆上的鸽子，‘如果你因期望而教会一只鸟类学会飞翔，你又怎么可能因为这个原因杀了他呢？’  
Edward听完这句话，没有认同，也没有反驳。  
‘你声称你不爱他，但你确却那个最了解他的人，不是吗？’Riddler笑了笑，‘你知道他喜欢什么颜色，爱喝什么酒。你知道他会为什么而伤心，为什么而开心，怎么报复，才会让他更加痛苦。你甚至知道，他的过去。’  
‘难道不是你，按照自己心中那个完美的形象，把那个只会躲在河边哭哭啼啼的小笨蛋变成了现在的样子。’  
Edward的呼吸一滞，握着手机的左手因为用力而发白。  
‘这不讽刺吗？’  
Riddler嘴角的笑意更大了，‘难道不是你，无时无刻想要了解他，靠近他吗？’  
“我……”Edward张开嘴，却什么也说不抽。他闭着眼睛，晃了晃头，似乎这样就能将那恼人的幻觉甩掉。  
他又回忆起自己站在码头，看见水面之下Oswald那苍白的脸，胸口一痛。  
‘再说了，到现在你还不明白吗？我们不是来修正什么的，Ed。’见此，Riddler乘胜追击，‘我们只是让这个循环更加完美而已。’  
他靠近Edward，伸手抚上被Edward紧攥着的手机，在他耳边低声诱惑，‘何况，你我早就知道了……你最后的选择，不是吗？’  
Edward顺着他的动作底下头，手指无意识地抚摸着上面的数字按钮，耳边是心脏跳动的声音。  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注：出自奥维德的《变形记》中那喀索斯的故事，就是希腊神话里那个爱上自己倒影的神，这里的描写就是那喀索斯眼中自己的倒影。
> 
> · 终于写到这里了，不知道大家有没有看出来，这篇文里的谜对Isabella是有感情的，但是这种感情是建立在他爱他自己的基础上（说白了就是自恋）。这个时候的他虽然开始了自己的犯罪生涯，但依旧没有否认过去的自己，他依旧觉得以前的自己是可以被爱的，如果有机会的话，他也能过那种普通的美国生活。然后他遇见了Isabella，和过去的他非常相似，喜欢谜语，古怪，不被同事接受，简直就是另一个自己。Isabella同样也很孤独，满足了Isabella就等于满足了过去的自己，他爱上Isabella就等于证明了以前的自己也能有被爱的能力。但是Isabella和kk相似的脸让他把这种自我满足与爱混淆了，他没有意识到这件事。  
> · 而鹅杀了Isabella，这在谜的潜意识里就等于鹅杀了过去的自己，否定了过去的自己，这和他父亲与Douguerty做的没什么两样，而在此之前鹅一直表示自己理解他，认同他，这就加剧了谜的痛苦和矛盾。最后他想出的解决方案就是杀了鹅来缓解这种痛苦。后来他回到了过去，亲眼见到了过去的自己，现在的他发现自己并不能接受以前的自己，所以说他在放下录音笔的时候就决定了他在最后会为了Oswald而放弃Isabella（而且现在他也明白杀死Isabella这个决定完全相当于就是自己做的）。  
> · Riddler的人格在这里突然转而开始劝说谜不要杀死鹅是因为他在上一章最后，突然意识到，在谜遇见幼鹅的时候，虽然他的内心在疯狂diss幼鹅，但是那是因为他觉得幼鹅不像Oswald。他把自己理想中的Oswald投射在了幼鹅的身上，希望他有朝一日能变成自己的导师、密友。而幼鹅也确实按照着他的期望一步步长大了，他的心机，手段和欲望，都与谜自己有关，甚至连鹅一直坚信的信念也是谜告诉他的，看着这样的鹅，谜怎么下得去手呢？
> 
> Ps，大家还记得出现在第五章戈登和鹅对话里的猪面教授吗？他之前一直在城里面造势，专杀有钱人，就是为了在宴会上看似合理地杀掉鹅（和剧里面差啊不多啦）。
> 
> PPs，下一章就完结啦！


	16. Chapter 16

1998年7月23日

他嗅到了空气里潮湿的海水味。

有冰冷的水滴落在他的脸上。

耳边是海鸟的低鸣。

Edward看着天上低沉的乌云，闭上了双眼，深呼吸。

是他杀了Isabella。

在摁下拨号键的时候，他以为自己至少会感受到点儿什么——悲伤、遗憾、愧疚。但事实上，他什么也没有感觉到。他只是拨通了电话，然后说，“Oswald，Please，我需要你……”

他也确实需要他。

此时此刻。

他不知道现在是什么时候，也不知道自己在什么地方。他只知道Oswald会为了那通莫名其妙的电话回去找他，Isabella会因此丧命，他最后会发现真相，然后——

疼痛……

眼前闪过Oswald苍白的脸颊，沾满湿润泪水的黑色睫毛还有他浸透悲伤的双眼。

心脏处传来的疼痛随着涌动的血液散布到四肢百骸，他觉得自己正在缓慢的窒息。不过，这与之前那种搅扰地他无法思考的头疼不同，Edward现在依旧能冷静地思考，他能立刻回答出任何人给他的谜语，能告诉你怎样将一具200磅的尸体毁尸灭迹，所以他也能清晰地通过肺部收缩扩张带来的疼痛告诉自己，他还活着。

也许是因为精神上一直存在的一点儿小问题，即使Edward总把自己想象成是一个理智的人，但每当那些超出意料之外的事情发生，那些随之而来炽热的感情总会以摧枯拉朽之势破坏着他的神经。

Edward靠在一旁的集装箱上，等待着疼痛缓缓退去。他抬起头，看见了远处哥谭码头浑浊的海水，这才意识到自己现在到底身处何处，接着他听见，

“砰——”

枪声在不远处炸开。

Edward直起身子朝枪响处张望，就看到了站在码头边一高一矮的两个身影。

胸口上若有若无的重量在这一刻突然消失，全身都一瞬间轻松了起来，他忍不住想要笑出声来。但就在此时，个子稍矮的那个人影被推下了码头，像一只断翼的黑色小鸟，直直地坠入海中，而Edward的心脏也随着这身影沉了下去。而码头上站着的另一个人影，几秒后就转身离开了。

“不……”他低声呢喃着。

他们是彼此最完美的造物，是皮格马利翁与加拉泰亚，是受命运指引纠缠在一起的灵魂。

这些都不应该在这个时候，这个地方结束。

在意识到自己想要做什么之前，Edward就已经小跑着来到了码头边。他喘着气，脱下了身上厚重的大衣与西装外套，看着脚下深色的海水，跳了下去……

7月24日

Oswald猜想他大概又在做梦了。

他又回到了小时候最爱的那条河边，穿着洗到发白的短袖与长裤。他就坐在那里，安静地听着哗啦哗啦的水声。天上有红色的太阳，将周围的一切都炙烤地滚烫无比，空气里是扭曲的热浪，他只要张开嘴，那些滚烫的气体就会涌入他的喉咙。

他感觉到疼痛，从腹部传来，像是被人用什么东西狠狠捅了一刀似的。

Oswald低下头摸了摸肚子，血液立刻就染红了他病态的皮肤。

看来他又被什么人给欺负了。

虽然还搞不清到底是怎么一回事，Oswald就这样简单地为身上的疼痛定了性。他抬起手，看着血液受重力的影响慢慢汇聚在指尖，越来越大，越来越大，最后掉进河里，消失不见。他一滴一滴地数着，直到身后传来异样的响动。回头看去，一个瘦瘦高高的男人从小树林深处走来。Oswald看不清他的脸，却觉得他很熟悉。

Oswald忍不住站了起来，想要仔细看清这个男人的长相，但这个男人始终将自己隐藏在阴影之中，沉默不语。

“先生，你是谁？”

这个男人依旧没有说话，他只是抬起手，轻轻地放在了Oswald的额头。

这只手冰冷又柔软，一贴在皮肤上，就带走了Oswald身上所有的燥热与疼痛，这让他想到自己发烧时，母亲会用温水和毛巾来擦拭自己的身体。

男人的手现在滑到了他的脸旁，Oswald下意识将头歪了过去，一股熟悉的味道就钻进了他的鼻子。

给他慰藉，又让他心痛。

他猛地抬头，发现眼前的人突然变成了面无表情的Edward，原本明亮的天空也一下阴沉下来，耳边是海水击打码头的声音。

这里是哥谭码头……

Edward看着他，张开嘴，一字一顿地对他说，“ **没有人会爱你** 。”

Oswald呆在那里，他想要反驳，想要怒吼，想要推开这个该死的家伙，却发现自己的身体根本无法动弹。

然后Edward把他推了下去……

“ **不——** ！”

Oswald尖叫着从梦中惊醒，他挥动着手臂从梦中的Edward那里保护自己，可右手感觉沉沉的，怎么也抬不起来。

他大口大口地喘气，清醒一点儿后发现自己正躺在一张松软的小床上，右手被一副手铐铐在了床头。他环顾了一下四周，房间被并不大，除了灰色的墙壁之外只有几样简单的家具，但一切都井然有序的摆放着，地上的垃圾桶里是一大堆废弃的纱布与纸巾。

他被人救了吗？他在哪？发生什么事了？

Oswald的大脑乱做一团，他根本不知道这么多的疑惑他该从何开始寻找答案。

房间门口突然传来什么动静，Oswald立刻警惕地向那里望去，房门打开后，走进来一个熟悉的人。待Oswald看清楚那人是谁之后，立刻愤怒了起来。

是Edward。

那个背叛了他又在他肚子上开了一枪的男人。

他现在穿着不合风格的外套与短袖，手上拿着一个小丑面具，正一脸惊喜地看着自己。

“Oswald！你醒了！”

Oswald想立刻从床上爬起来，但腹部钻心的疼痛又让他跌了回去。Edward快步上前来查看他的情况，Oswald伸手想要阻挡，“你要干什么！”语毕，他就被自己干涩沙哑的声音吓了一跳。

Edward看了一眼墙上挂着的时钟，从一旁的抽屉里拿出了什么东西，然后逼近他。Oswald想要挣扎，但是浑身酸软无力，只能任由那双修长有力的双手将自己摁回了床上。

“先好好休息一下吧，等你醒过来的时候，一切都处理好了。”

Oswald听见Edward这么对自己说，然后脖子一痛，他就渐渐失去了意识。

7月26日

Oswald是被食物的香味弄醒的。他缓缓睁开眼睛，盯着灰白色的天花板开始发呆，仔细回想着他现在在什么地方，发生了什么事。当回忆触碰到Edward的时候，他立刻坐了起来，警惕地环顾这个房间。

“你醒了？”可能是听到了床上的动静，Edward从被墙壁遮挡住的地方缓缓现身，他又换回了自己的西装，手里还拿着一个玻璃杯。

Oswald从床上坐了起来，向后退去，但右手却因为手铐而无法移动。

“别过来！”

他的左手慌乱地在床上寻找着武器，但是除了柔软的枕头什么也没有，他举起枕头挡在两人之间。

Edward的表情没有因为他的话发生任何变化，他将手中的水杯放在一边的床头柜上，靠近他，缓慢，却坚定地将那块软软地枕头抽走。

“喝点儿水。”他说。

“不！”Oswald瞪着他，声音嘶哑。这个家伙突然一副想要对自己好的样子，谁知道他到底在打什么鬼主意呢？

Edward叹了一口气，他拿起水杯，递给Oswald，“如果我想要你死，你现在就不会在这里了。水里我没有下毒，喝吧，你需要补充水分了。”

Oswald狐疑地看着他，舔了舔干涩的嘴唇。他说的话有些道理，这虽然不足以打消自己的疑虑，但足以让Oswald心动。他确实需要喝水了。

Oswald小心翼翼的接过玻璃杯，神情戒备地盯着Edward，抿了一小口，确定没有什么奇怪的味道之后才咽下一大口。

冰冷的液体涌入干涩的喉咙，湿润了因为缺水而疼痛的嗓子。Oswald听着自己难以平静的心跳声，感觉稍微舒服了一些，他抬起眼皮悄悄观察着Edward。

Edward脸上冰冷的表情松动了，他紧抿的嘴角稍稍上翘弯出一个弧度，微皱着的眉头舒展开来，整个人突然变得温柔起来。他耐心等待着Oswald将水喝完，然后拿走了杯子。

Oswald被一个人留在床上，他下意识地摸了摸自己的腹部，发现那里现在缠着厚厚的纱布，低头，发现自己并没有穿着之前的西装，而是被人换上了一件宽松柔软的法兰绒睡袍。Oswald的脸飞速红了起来，不知道是因为愤怒还是什么。

这个时候，之前离开的Edward又回来了，手中还端着一个小碗，向他走近，“我给你弄了点粥，你——”

“你有什么毛病吗？Edward Nygma！你到底想要干什么？！”Oswald毫不留情地打断了他，语气不善。

他是个狡猾善变诡计多端的人，他本应该在自己的敌人面前发挥特长，向Edward 示弱、求饶，然后再想办法杀了他。但Edward这一系列莫名其妙的举动完全打乱了他的步调。而且他现在很愤怒，无论如何他都不想要给这个家伙好脸色。

Edward顿了一下，继续往前走，他把小碗放在一边，坐在了床上。

Oswald向后退了一下，做好了被他掐住脖子的准备。他知道Edward有多讨厌被人说“有毛病”。

但Edward只是靠近他，然后问，“要吃点儿东西吗？”

这种感觉就像是鼓足劲儿的一拳打在了轻飘飘的棉花上。

Oswald皱着眉头看过来，他十分怀疑自己现在是不是还在做梦，不然眼前的这个Edward怎么一点儿也不像他熟悉的那个人。

“我不饿。”

他当然在说谎。

他不知道自己现在已经躺在床上多久了，在这个过程中自然也不可能会进食，从醒过来的时候他就觉得胃里空落落的，饿的几乎前胸贴后背，但他不愿意在Edward面前服软。

Edward皱了一下眉头，“别傻了，你已经几天没有吃东西了。”

Oswald没有回话，只是狠狠地盯着他。

“好吧。”Edward有些无可奈何，“如果你把这碗粥吃了，我就把手铐解开。”

Oswald低下头，看着自己被铐在床头的右手，又看了看Edward，显然在衡量其中利弊。

“先解开手铐，不然我怎么吃东西？”

Edward拿起床头柜上的碗，靠近Oswald，“先吃东西。”语气不容拒绝。

Oswald向后退，眼睛里满是戒备。他看见Edward咬紧了自己的下颌，然后空出一只手放进包里，拿出一把弹簧小刀，摁开了刀刃。Oswald心里一惊，浑身的汗毛都竖了起来，他感觉这把刀子下一秒就会捅进自己的心脏。

出乎他的意料，Edward把这把刀放进了他的手中，然后握着他的手，放在了自己的脖子上。

“如果这能让你安心一点的话。”

Oswald张开嘴不敢置信地看着眼前的这个男人，他握紧手中的小刀，刀刃贴在对方跳动的血管之上，只要再用一点儿力就可以划破皮肤。

他不知道Edward为什么要这么做，但是他想杀了他。

他恨死眼前的这个男人了，恨他背叛自己，恨他欺骗自己、否认自己。他让自己那么久以来的努力都付之东流，他想要撕碎这张讨厌的脸，砸碎他的骨头，让他求生不能求死不得。但是那薄薄的刀刃只是抵在Edward脖颈的皮肤上，就再也无法再前进一步了。

他不断强迫自己回想Edward面无表情将自己丢下码头的瞬间，回想那海水的温度、伤口的疼痛，可他也忍不住在Edward温热鼻息扑打在他脸上的时候轻轻地颤抖。

他恨不得杀了他，却又在渴求他的触碰。

“好了吗？”Edward用他那低沉的声音问道，将舀着粥的勺子放在了Oswald的嘴边。

Oswald瞪着他犹豫了一会儿，最后还是张开嘴咽下了食物。

胸中的愤怒在一点一点的消散，Oswald沉默地接受着Edward的投喂，一种巨大的无力感与悲哀渐渐滋生。眼前的男人夺走了他所拥有的一切，伤害了他，但自己现在居然还会因为他这种不知真假的善意而感到安心与快乐。或许自己才是那个有毛病的家伙。

一碗粥没过多久就全部吃完了，Edward也兑现了自己的承诺，倾身为Oswald解锁。

虽然想要极力的克制，但Oswald还是忍不住沉浸在Edward身上温暖的味道中。

“你到底想要干什么？”Oswald低头活动着自己的右手，闷闷地开口。

“对不起，Oswald。”Edward开口了，他一只手轻轻捧起Oswald的脸，“是我的错，我不应该那样做。我想明白了， **我爱你** 。”

Oswald被这突如其来的告白惊呆了，他不敢置信地抬头，双唇颤抖，几乎说不出话来。那双绿色的眼睛里似乎有微光闪过，但随即，那束光又被另一些灰暗的情绪所吞没，Oswald冷静了下来，闭上嘴巴，上下打量着Edward。

“别再和我玩这种游戏了，Edward，我累了。”他向后靠在床头，别过脸不去看眼前的家伙，语气充满了疲惫，“我现在已经什么都没有了，你还想要什么就拿走吧。”

“我是认真的，Oswald。”Edward这个时候固执了起来，将他的脸扳过来，强迫他看着自己，“你要相信我，我爱你。”

“不！”Oswald一把甩开Edward的手，愤怒地对他吼道：“闭嘴吧！Edward Nygma，你不是说过我根本不值得被爱吗？你现在又跑来说这些有什么用？你真的以为你只要在伤害了我之后又跑回来对我好就可以让我放松警惕，再被你伤害一次吗？不！我根本不需要你的爱！我不需要任何人！”

Oswald咬着牙揪住Edward的领口，颤抖地左手依旧拿着那把弹簧小刀，“你要是再敢对我说那几个字我就把你的舌头拔出来！”

Edward看着因为愤怒而浑身颤抖的Oswald，没有被他的威胁给吓到，依旧冷静，克制。

“我不应该那么说。”他垂眼，像是在乞求原谅，但Oswald绝不会为此动容。

“对不起，Oswald。 **我爱你** 。”Edward继续说。

“Edward！我说过——”

没等Oswald说完，Edward就紧紧抱住了他，将头埋在Oswald的颈间，贪婪地呼吸着他的味道。

Oswald完全愣住了，手中原本紧握的小刀也因为下意识不想伤到对方而被松开，掉在了地上。

他深呼吸了两口，感觉到对方胸口传来的飞速心跳，紧绷的身体慢慢放松下来，抬起的双手悬在Edward的背后，却始终放不下来。

“让我猜猜你为什么现在又来向我示好。”Oswald硬邦邦地开口，语气里有一丝不易察觉的失落，“是因为你被Sofia那个婊子给背叛了吗？哼，我早该想到的，别以为只要救下我，然后再说几句甜言蜜语我就会帮你去搞死那个贱人。”

Edward笑了起来，他松开了Oswald，想要好好看看他，但Oswald故意低下了头。

“我没有在向你示好，Oswald。”Edward又抚上了他的脸，“我只是在跟随我的内心。”

Oswald依旧没有理会他。

“好吧，你想知道我为什么会救你，对吧？”Edward问，Oswald的头稍微抬起来了一点，“我救你是因为……”

Edward顿了一下，继续开口，

“ _我是永淌的河流，驶向_

_亘古不变的终焉_

_我虽如风似梦，却总能_

_折服世人_

_或许你未曾注意_

_我为摆渡而生_

_没有船桨，也无需船舵_

_载你至三途，葬于六尺之下。_ ”

这是一个谜语，Oswald并不擅长谜语，但就算如此，他不需要任何的思考，也能立刻说出它的谜底。

“ **是命运** 。”Oswald抬头看着Edward，困惑、惊讶、不敢置信。

“是的，因为 **命运** 。”Edward笑了，而Oswald感觉他在自己手里塞了一个东西，他低头。

那是一块紫色的手帕，布料柔软，干净整洁。

熟悉而又陌生。

Oswald忍不住将它放在鼻下轻嗅，闻到的，是那种只存在于记忆中的，遥远童年时光里的廉价洗衣粉的味道。

“为什么……”Oswald开口，声音颤抖。

“ **你很适合紫色** 。”Edward说。

听到这句话，Oswald浑身颤抖地更厉害了，仿佛有什么东西从他脑海里一闪而过。他仰头仔细地端详着Edward的五官，似乎想要将其镶嵌在记忆中那个瘦高的男人身上。

“你认为……”Edward温柔地开口。他看着Oswald，嘴角微微上翘，棕色的眸子如同星辰般煜煜生辉，“加拉泰亚会爱上这位叫做皮格马利翁的国王吗？”

Edward没有听到他想要的那个答案，因为Oswald吻了上来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> · 对谜来说，他对鹅的感情同样是复杂的，具体可以参见chapter 10对鹅的分析（相互对应的），正如同加拉泰亚是皮格马利翁按照自己心中的完美形象雕琢出来的，他们也是彼此完美的造物，是按照他们心中仰慕的那个理想形象指导出来的。同时，谜对鹅的感情也夹杂着他的自恋，他们相同的境遇和不被人了解的才华，但这又与Isabella不同，Isabella是被他厌弃的过去，而鹅则是他所向往的未来。  
> · 鹅第一次醒来的时候谜正准备给过去的自己送时间机器（记得那个小丑面具吗），之前谜所有暴露的安全屋以及逃亡路线也都是现在这个谜透露出去的（自己坑自己）。  
> · 故事到这里就完结啦！谢谢每一个耐心看完的小伙伴！！这篇文章其实我感觉写了好久好久，他们俩的心理活动我也想了好久才感觉比较合理。这里面当然也有很多的bug了（特别是关于时间机器这个东西的），希望大家不要介意！


End file.
